Reward
by Persephone LoM
Summary: LA'S final battle is finished, Spike and Angel get a reward and are brought to an alternate universe where they are humans in highschool! The old scooby and fang gang are there, with no memories of the other universe. Angel/Cordelia Buffy/Spike Fred/Gunn
1. Important Info, Read this First

**Title: Reward**

**Author: SylviaMoon**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anyone in the Angelverse.**

**SUMMARY: The final battle in LA is finished (Not Fade Away). Spike and Angel have won the battle and get a reward from the powers that be, and are brough to an alternate universe where Spike and Angel are humans in highschool. Buffy is dating Angel but he wants to be with Cordelia, and Spike wants to be with Buffy. Vampires still exist though, and Buffy is the vampire slayer. Will Spike and Angel be able to pull of being seventeen year old teenage boys?**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

This first page isn't going to be chapter one, it's going to be me explaining each main character so you know what your reading. I plan on working really hard on this story because I LOVE this idea. I'll be working on my other stories too.

Angel Montgomery: (Well he's gotta have a last name.) When he arrives in the alternate universe, he has the same memories as he did in the other one, and is surprised to find out that he is dating Buffy here. He doesn't want to break her heart, but he wants to be with Cordelia, which is no problem for Spike who wants to be with Buffy. Vampires are still around, and an unexpected apocalypse will be coming ahead that Angel must help in, even if he is human now..and seventeen years old. When he arrived in this universe, teachers had him down as Angel Montgomery, so it's what he settled as. For some reason he has the knowledge of this person he is pulling off as, like who they are, and where they live. His parents are Claire and Thomas, which is quite strange for Angel, but he won't be home too often since he's popular! A football player, and a jock..or that was _before _he came.

Spike Daniels: He has the same memories as he did in the other universe, and is single in this universe, and is not too pleased to find out that Angel is with buffy. Vampires still exist and Spike must be extra careful. He can still fight but doesn't have the same strength as before, so he could easily be killed..He retains the memories that Spike Daniels had from before he came. Such as his house address, who he is, his family, and he is on the football team with Angel, who is the captain of the team! Spike tries to find away to win over Buffy's heart, while Angel tries to win Cordelia's. Spike only lives with his father, Vince.

Cordelia Chase: She DOESN'T have the same memories from the other universe since this is Angel and Spike's reward. She is much nicer then Cordelia was when in Sunnydale High. With no knowledge that vampires and demons exist, will she survive through the story? Her parents are different then the parents she had in Sunnydale high(Being an alternate Universe and all.) Her hair is long like it was when she was seventeen in the other universe. She is head cheerleader and her parents are Amelia and Ethan.

Buffy Summers: DOESN'T have the same memories from the other universe because it's not her reward. Still the vampire slayer, but only her boyfriend Angel knows..or so she thinks. Spike knows too since he has the memories of the other universe, but she doesn't know that. Can he use it against Angel somehow to get Buffy back? She is a cheerleader like Cordelia and goes on nightly patrols with her watcher Giles. Her mom is still Joyce.

Winifred Burkle: Yes she's here! Fred doesn't have the memories. No one does but Spike and Angel. She is a cheerleader also, just not an important one. Cordelia and her are good friends, as are Buffy and Cordelia(Shocker there!).

Charles Gunn: He's here too! Only Spike and Angel have the memories once again..He is dating Fred and is part of the big group of friends which is Buffy, Cordelia, Angel, Spike, Fred, and himself. (Wesley will not be here since he is in the watchers council in my story. He just seemed a little old to rewind time an make seventeen. Plus I don't know how 17 yr old Wesley would act.) Anyways, Gunn is apart of the football team with Spike and Angel.

And those are all of the really main roles! The first chapter will be out soon, I hope you're interested!


	2. Heartbeat

**Chapter One: Heartbeat**

**Chapter Summary: Angel and Spike are offered a reward, and have to go through their first day of highschool...**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Spike fell back in pain as he finished killing the last demon. Cuts had marked his face, his hands bruised, his body battered. Angel fell beside him, exhaustion taking over them both. The rain continued to pour on the wounded soldiers. Illyria and Gunn had died in battle.

"Warriors. Arise." A voice spoke softly. It was a female. When Spike and Angel lifted up their heads, they spotted a beautiful woman in a long white dress with her hair curled, piled on the top of her head. Her skin was golden, with beautiful glitters along it.

"Who are you?" Angel asked, his voice rugged.

"I was sent from the powers that be to deliver a message." The two vampires stood up and stared at her suspiciously. "You have won the battle, and will be given a reward. It would have been your shanshu, but you took care of that when you signed it away to the circle of the black thorn."

"So we get presents? Blood brilliant." Spike spoke sarcastically, slightly annoyed. What could they possibly give them that would be worth it?

"It is of course your choice. The choices are simple. You can either decline the reward and live on your unlife as vampires, warriors, fighting for no reason but to keep the world safe, and rid the world of evil. But the other choice is, you will be transported to an alternate dimension, where you will be human, but teenagers in Sunnydale High. But it will not _be _Sunnydale High. It may have the same name, and look the same, but the people inside are not the same. Buffy Summers will still the slayer, but there will be changes, of course, since this is an alternate dimension. Your friends who have died fighting alongside you, will be in the highschool, but not a one of them will remember your lives in this dimension. Only you two will remember this, and your lives, or unlives, as vampires before you were brought to that dimension." The woman explained.

"Are you sure? That's-I-" Angel didn't know what to make of this. Either stay a warrior with no one left that he cared about, or be a human..in highschool...

"If the answer you seek is, will _everyone _be there? No. Such as Wesley Wyndam-Pryce. He will still be apart of the watchers council. But yes, your human friends such as Cordelia Chase, Winifred Burkle, and Charles Gunn, will be there."

"How would we be able to live there if we don't know our names or addresses or schedules...?" Spike asked, considering the reward.

"You will recieve the memories of the person you will become. Names, addresses, and you will even recieve parents. A real life. The only catch is.."

"Of course there's a catch." Angel interuppted, groaning.

"The only catch is.." She continued, ignoring Angel. "Vampires and demons will still roam the Earth. You will not have your super strength. as you do now, since you will be human, but the slayer will since she still is the slayer. But you can still have your knowledge of fighting, and know how to use it, but the disadvantage is strength. And the hellmouth will still exist. Have you reached a decision?" Spike and Angel looked at each other, speaking silent communication.

"Let's do it." Spike said, looking at the woman in front of him. She nodded simply.

BOOM!!!!! A flash of light blinded everyone, lightning striking ferociously in front of them, wind whipping around their faces. It was good thing they didn't breathe. Their leather jackets flew back wildly and they were knocked around by the light, and wind, thunder roaring. BOOM! More lightning. The woman vanished, and they soon found themselves sucked in to a portal, whirling around like a whirl pool. It was all blue and shining, and they landed with a loud thunk.

Everything went black...

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Spike blinked his eyes open, his back was killing him. He had no idea how long he'd been out, but he found himself in a bathroom. He sat up, rubbing at his back.

"What the bloody hell?" He asked himself. Spike stood up and turned a few times. The bathroom was very small, barely fitting the bathtub on one wall. The sink and toiler on the other. Above the sink was a mirror. He jumped back, falling in to the tub when he looked in to the mirror.

He could see his reflection.

Spike wound himself in the curtains of the shower, and now his ass hurt.

"Ow..." He groaned, standing up. He was only wearing dark blue boxers and a white tank-top. No shoes on either. The tile on the floor was white, and so was the tiled walls. Staring in to the mirror, his adams apple bobbed as he examined every feature on his face, which was full of confusion. He lifted a hand and started to move it towards to mirror, slowly, and dramatically. He reached out and touched the mirror where his hand met him through the reflection. After a moment he pulled his hand back, placing it where his heart should be.

It was beating.

Spike found himself grinning widely.

"I'm human..I'm alive..It worked. It bloody worked!" He jumped up and down, screaming WOOHOO!

"Spike dear!? Are you alright!?" He heard a woman call out. Spike found himself blinking confused, and he turned towards his open bathroom door, walking out. He found himself in a bedroom, but it felt farmiliar. It was his. Remembering what the woman said, "_You will receive the memories of the person you will become." _He recognized the voice as his mothers.

"I'm fine!" He mumbled out, this couldn't be real. His hair was still bleach blonde, and he was thankful for that. One of his fears were that he would get back the crappy hair he had in his human days, before he became William The Bloody. He looked over the room, examining it. It was mostly dark blue. His favorite color. Next to his bed, which was barely a double bed, where the dark blue and grey comforter was completely rumpled, the white sheets half off, and the white pillow messy, was an end table, an alarm clock on top of it. Spike walked over, _**6:45. **_For some reason, he felt like he had to be at Sunnydale High by 7:20..when his school started...He was starting to receive the memories of this person he had become, but still keeping the memories as Spike before he came to this dimension.

_**I wonder where peaches is?**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Angel woke up with a throbbing headache that morning. Now he was standing in the bathroom in nothing but black boxers, going over every feature on his face. How can a seventeen year old look exactly like he did as a 250 year old? Well he _was _a vampire, but he was turned in his mid twenties. He looked the same as he did in those mid twenties, not seventeen..

"This is real.." He said, keeping his hand on his heart. Wishing, preying, hoping, that this was real, that it wasn't a dream, he let himself think about his friends. The woman said they would go to his school. Cordelia...He hadn't seen her in so long. He was human now. He could be with her. Angel kept thinking, when a wave of memories interuppted his thoughts. Dating Buffy. He was dating Buffy.

_**Why did the powers have me dating Buffy? Do they think it's her I want to be with?**_

It didn't matter. He was human and no matter what, he would find away to get Cordelia without hurting Buffy too much. But he suddenly had this strong feeling that Buffy and Cordelia were good friends. He couldn't ruin their friendship. Angel found himself wondering if Cordelia liked him even the least bit. A memory of her and him talking, invaded his soul..

_Teenage Cordelia sat on top of the outside school lunch table, eating a chocolate bar. She was waiting for Buffy to come out of the lunch line with Fred. Angel had just walked out with a tray._

_"Hey." He said._

_"Hi."_

_"You have Mr. McMan right? For math?" He asked, smashing a fry in to his mouth. She nodded softly._

_"Yeah, why?"_

_"Do you mind if I copy your work? I didn't do it and I don't want a bad grade. I know you're not exactly smart, but it's better then nothing."_

_"Excusme?"_

_"I think you heard me." The jock rolled his eyes._

_"Fuck off, loser." Cordelia stormed off, leaving the chocolate bar on the table._

It wasn't like he exactly could control what he did before he took over. He must've been a mean jock who picked on people..He wouldn't let that happen again. Angel wasn't this person that he used to be, he couldn't control it since he techincally wasn't controlling it. He wasn't there..Now he was. He liked this universe a lot better. Even if he used to be a jerk. Realizing that he needed to get ready for school, he ran in to his bedroom, which was mostly black, green, and white. Walking over to his closet, he saw a lot of colorful clothing. Picking out a black t-shirt, and a pair of dark blue jeans, he quickly got changed.

**A/N: What I mean by 'He couldn't control himself before he came' was that, just because he hasn't come to this dimension earlier, doesn't mean it didn't already exist..**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Angel pulled in to the school parking lot, smiling as he got out of his black convertible. He closed the door shut, and saw a small group of girls looking at him. One of the girls waved and ran over.

"Hey!" The blonde smiled.

"...Hi." He couldn't remember her, so he just decided just in case he did, or didn't, he would just act casual.

"I had a really great time last night. Boy, I didn't think you'd _ever _get tired." She smiled widely. Angel's eyes widened.

"Wh-What?" He stuttered. Did he sleep with this girl.

"You were so active! Everything you did! God! Looked like a lot of work. Hell, I grew tired after a short amount of time!" Angel stood there, staring at her wide eyed. "Something wrong? Uh oh, you didn't leave the project home did you!? Mrs. Wilson is going to kill us! You worked so hard on that project and well, I helped at first. Like I said, I got tired shortly.." Angel visibly relaxed when he realized she was talking about a project, they didn't sleep together.

_**Wait!? Project? I'm getting a memory..Oh..project....**_

He remembered, and hit his head.

"Damn. I forgot it at home. I'll bring it tomorow." He smiled genuinly.

"She said it would be okay if we brought it one day late so, it's cool." She smiled, and walked away. Suddenly her name came to his mind. Alexa.

"Angel!" Someone called, he looked up and saw Buffy waving. Groaning slightly, he walked over. "Hey, Buffy." She moved in to kiss him and he flinched, causing her to step back.

"You okay?"

"Just tired. Spike!" He screamed. The bleach blonde human turned around, walking over.

"Hey all. Buffy." Spike smiled softly, nodding his head at her. She waved at him, looking over his shoulder.

"Hey. Have you guys seen Cordy? Mr. Sherman is having the test tomorow and I need her notes. Angel felt his heart beat quicken at the mention of Cordelia. The feel of his heart quickening made him feel strange. It had been so long since he experienced it.

"Peaches, you zonin' out there?" Spike asked.

"Peaches? Did you just call Angel peaches?" Buffy laughed, covering her mouth to try and make it die down. "You are both so strange. Anyways, are you guys excited about the game today?"

"Game?" Angel asked.

"Football game? Hello? The thing you've been talking about for the past two months? I'm so excited! Our new cheer routine is wicked cool!" Buffy grinned.

"O-Oh.." Both of the men looked at eachother. The idea of playing football was so highschool to them, which ironically, was true.

"You're both acting weird. Anyways, I need to go to my locker before first period, bye!" Buffy kissed Angel on the cheek, and walked off.

"Asshole." Spike grumbled.

"Not even my fault!" Angel rolled his eyes. "By the way, nice jacket." Angel snickered, staring at Spike, who was wearing a jock jacket.

"Shut the hell up, you giant poof." Spike walked off.

"What do I have first period...right! Math.." Angel spoke to himself, adjusting the backpack in his arm. Then something in the corner of his eye made him turn. He saw Cordelia getting out of a red convertible. He felt himself freeze when he saw her. She was wearing a pink tank-top with a black mini-skirt. She had on long pink socks that went to her knees, and black boots over her socks. Her hair was down to her waiste, a light brown, her hair pin straight. He didn't even realize his mouth was open until he came back to his senses. Cordelia was walking towards him..wait no..the entrance of the school. He caught up with her.

"Hey, Cordy."

"Don't call me that." She said smoothly, not even looking at him.

"I'm really sorry about what a jerk I've been to you." He gave her the puppy dog look that she used to make fun of him for, back in the other dimension. His eyebrows furrowed, and she dropped her hands to her sides, still clutching her purse and backpack, she turned and looked at him.

"The only reason I put up with you is because of Buffy. You're the biggest jerk I've ever met and no matter how many times I try to be nice to you, you screw with me, so just leave me the hell alone." She narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms. Angel found himself speechless.

"I-I-Uh.." He started, clearing his throat. "Right then.." He settled with. It wasn't time yet to try and win her heart.

"The only problem is, I feel bad when I'm mean to you..So..Sorry.." After that, she blinked a few times, and turned around mumbling to herself.

_**Alright then...Maybe I can come up with some sort of excuse to not play in the football game today..**_

Angel walked down the hall in to his math classroom, which was quickly filling up. Mr. McMan was just finishing writing on the board.

"Alright everyone, take your seats. Settle down." People were texting, talking, laughing, chewing gum. Angel did a double take when he realized that Gunn was next to him.

"Gunn?"

"Hey Angel. You goin' to The Bronze tonight with Buffy right?"

"Uh, I don't know."

"After the game of course. I'm so phsyched! I can't wait. Coach said we need to be there by 6:30 tonight, so we can go over the plan before the game. It starts at seven." Gunn reminded his friend.

"Charles, I don't want any talking back there." Mr. McMan, shook his head annoyed.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Spike decided to skip first period, and it was for a good cause. Buffy. She had just walked in to the library, probably to train with Giles. He waited a few minutes outside the library, and then pushed open the doors, in time to see Buffy throw a knife at the dart board on the wall next to the stairs.

"-Spike..Buffy was just uh, demonstrating her..darting..techniques..." Giles trailed off, rubbing his glasses.

"Yeah.." Buffy jumped away, sitting down by the books. "I was studying too...."

"By studying and demonstrating knife throwing techniques, you mean training right?" Spike smiled. Giles and Buffy looked at one another, jaws dropped.

"You told him?" Giles asked.

"No..Who told you?" Buffy asked him, standing up and walking over.

"Angel did." Spike used it to his advantage, grinning even wider. She was going to kick Angel's ass.

"Angel told you? Why-why?" Buffy stepped back, surprised. Suddenly the annoucenments went on.

"The football game tonight will be cancelled until further notice, due to weather. We apologize for the inconvenience." The woman on the speaker said.

"Damn! I was so excited! I love cheering..oh yeah. Why did Angel tell you? That's top secret!"

"He just kinda, slipped it out when we were talking about you. Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. Plus, I already knew demons and vampires existed. I'm actually a pretty good fighter." He tried to make her impressed, overdoing it a bit.

"Pfft, yeah okay. But thanks, it means a lot that you say that. Since the game is cancelled, you should show up at The Bronze tonight. Remind Angel too, I don't know if I told him yet."

"Yeah, sure." Spike lied. "I'm going to go to class." Spike walked out of the library, whistling to himself.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Not soon enough, Lunch time came. Angel hated school, and couldn't understand why teachers would torture their students so much. He already had to write a 8 page essay due in four days, on frogs, and an entire math packet due in two days. He walked off of the lunch line, walking outside when he saw Buffy waving to him. Angel sat down at the picnic wooden table with Buffy.

"Hey. Ick, school lunch. It's why I bring." She took out her lunch box and opened it, a peanutbutter and jelly sandwhich. She also took out her water bottle.

"Hey, Buffy!" Fred and Gunn walked over sitting down. Angel smiled at Fred, it had been a while since he'd seen her, but in this universe he probably saw her the other day.

"Angel we need to talk later." Buffy told him, whispering lowly. He nodded, hoping that she would break up with him. He didn't want to be the one to break her heart, but if he had to, he would.

"Hey.." Spike walked out. "Breakfast for lunch today, sucks." He had on his trey, waffle sticks with hashbrown. He sat himself next to Buffy. Angel scoped the outside, looking for a trace of Cordy, he wanted to ask about where she was, but they might question him why. Thankgod he didn't have to, because she came out, holding a lunchbox.

"Where were you?" Buffy asked, her voice muffled because of the sandwhich that occupied her mouth.

"I was just asked out by Ryan Wilson." She smiled, and Angel coughed, choking on his milk.

"Angel? You okay?" Buffy asked.

"Fine." He said rather coldly. On the left side of the wooden picnic table was in this order...Gunn, Spike, Buffy. On the right side was Fred sitting across from Gunn, then Cordelia, and Angel sitting next to Cordy, and across from Buffy. He took advantage of the situation by moving a bit closer to her, but she moved away, as much as she could. Spike decided to copy Angel, and moved towards Buffy, accidentally pushing her off the bench.

"Ow! What is your damage!?" Buffy stood up, wiping the grass stains off of her jeans angrily.

"Uh-Sorry.." Spike sputtered, smiling at her. He tried not to laugh at the grass stains on her ass, but didn't succeed.

"What's so funny!?"

"Uhm..Buffy..your pants.." Cordelia stated, chuckling. Everyone at the table was laughing but a very pissed off Buffy.

"Do _you _think this is funny, Angel!?"

"Uhm..No..No.." He coughed, trying to stop, but he couldn't.

"I'm angry at all of you." Buffy crossed her arms and sat back down, pushing Spike over with some extra strength, he fell in to Gunn.  
"Watch it." Gunn glared at his friend.

"Changing the subject of Buffy's pants. Cordy, did you say yes to Ryan?"  
"Who _wouldn't _say yes to Ryan? I'm going to go out with him, but he's kind of-arrogant. I don't know.." Cordelia gave Fred a half smile.

"I don't think you should go." Angel said, clearing his throat.

"What?"

"You probably shouldn't.."

"And what makes you think you have a say? What is your deal today?" Cordelia asked him, angrily.

"Nothing..But you shouldn't tonight, we are all going to the Bronze. That's all.." Angel felt a burning feeling on his cheeks, he was actually blushing.

"Right..Anyways, what time should we meet up?" Cordelia asked, looking over at Buffy.

"At nine, since there's no game today."

"What a bummer. We got in our new cheer uniforms, it would be fun to cheer in them.." Fred sighed, biting her lip. Suddenly it started to drizzle.

"It's raining. I'm cold." Buffy said, pouting at Angel.

"So get a jacket." She opened her mouth surprised at his comment. Whenever she would used to tell him she was cold, he would kiss her warm, wherever she was cold.

"W-What?"

"Here you go, luv." Spike passed her his jock zip up jacket, and she gladly accepted, smiling at him.

"Thanks." It was Buffy's turn to blush. She zipped it up on her. It started raining harder.

"We should go in." Fred squeaked. When it started pouring they all jumped up, and ran for the door, running in. They laughed in unison.

"I'm soaked!" Buffy complained, running her fingers through her soaked hair.

"I'm never going to get these knots out.." Cordy pouted.

"These shoes aren't meant for rain!" Fred's feet squeaked as she walked. They all looked at one another, shaking cold.

"We need to dry off. There's clean Sunnydale High pep rally shirts in the gymnasium closet." Gunn reminded them.

"Are you psycho? Do you know how much we are going to get made fun of for that!?" Fred squeeled, hitting her boyfriends arm.

"We've got nothing better to do. If anything, they have towels there. Come on." Gunn told them, and he lead the way, as they held themselves, freezing cold. Angel attempted at least once or twice to offer Cordelia his sweatshirt, she looked at him like he was offering her drugs, and moved out of the way. They pushed open the gymansium doors and walked in.

"We're not supposed to be here, so let's hurry. They've got their own washer machines for the cheerleading uniforms, and the football ones, so we can use those, once again, not supposed to use them, but if we don't rat on eachother, we'll be fine." Fred told them, smiling.

**TBC**

**A/N: Thanks for reading this long chapter, and please please please review. I need feedback like Angel needs Cordy and Spike needs Buffy! Which is, life threateningly! So pppleeease :)!**


	3. Crush

**Chapter Two: Crush**

**  
Chapter Summary: While Angel desperatley tries to get Cordy to warm up to him, Buffy is starting to have feelings for her boyfriends best friend...**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They piled in to the gymnasiums washer room where they washed the football and cheerleading outfits. They all held towels.

"So what do we do? Take off our clothes in front of each other and only wear towels while we wait for our damn clothes to dry? I don't think so." Buffy argued.

"We have to wear the Sunnydale High pep rally shirts." Cordelia rolled her eyes at her friends bluntness.

"The ones that say Go Razorbacks!? I don't think so!"

"Relax, Buffy. It can't be that bad." Angel told her.

"Yes it can! I insist, stand here naked with only a towel on while you wait for it to dry." Spike told her, making her laugh. She relaxed a bit.

"I'll get the clothes let's see...one..two...There's three boys and three girls, so I'll go and get the outfits." Fred smiled, and walked to the far end of the room, opening the door to the closet. Gunn followed after to help his girlfriend.

"You do realize they won't come back for another ten minutes?" Cordelia told them.

"Why is that?" Spike asked, curiously.

"Think about it, Spike. Let's see if those tiny, and very few brain cells can figure something out. A boyfriend and girlfriend walk in to a closet, and close the door behind them. That equals...mucho kissing, very good." Cordelia told him sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "You can put your eyes back in your head, I'm just teasing."

"And I'm freazing. Which rhymes with it. Damn Fred and Gunn and their hormones." Buffy shivered, clutching Spike's jacket to her.

"You can always do my idea.." Spike suggested.

"No." The other three said at the same time. A few moments later Fred and Gunn came back.

"Finally!" Buffy groaned.

"Sorry, we got uh..side tracked." Gunn grinned, handing everyone their outfits. Everyone froze in shock looking at what they had to wear.

"Worst day of my life." Cordelia shook her head. Yellow shorts, red tank-tops that said Go Razorbacks! In yellow letters, and it had a picture of a Razorback which was a type of boar, under the logo.

"Do you know how much we're going to be made fun of? Hell, even Ryan might dump Cordy!" Buffy said annoyed.

"So let's wear them!" Angel smiled at the thought of Cordy not going out with that Ryan kid.

"First of all, Ryan and I aren't going out." Cordelia told her. "I can live with wet clothes, I'll just dry off with a towel." She refused to accept the clothes, and everyone else pretty much agreed after that, and the clothes were placed back int he closet. They all dried off with their own towels, and froze when they heard a voice.

"Alright kids, pick a partner and work on what we did yesterday." The gym teacher commanded. The group of friends walked over to the closed door and opened it a peek, looking through to see a class of students walk in the gymnasium, and start excercising.

"Oh crap! Does this mean what I think it means?" Buffy asked.

"That we'll be trapped in here until this period ends, which is the next 40 minutes? Then I'm thinkin', oh yeah." Gunn responded, biting his lip. They closed the door again.

"So we have to wait here for 40 minutes?" Angel asked.

"Looks like.." Cordy sighed, leaning against the wall and sliding down to lean against it. Fred winked at Charles.

"Uh..We'll be..in the closet.." Gunn grabbed her hand and they ran over to the closet, closing it behind them.

"And we all know what they're doing.." Buffy chuckled, and moans were heard.

"Earplugs anyone?" Cordy looked up at them. Buffy went over to Cordelia and sat down next to her, against the wall. Angel and Spike sat across from the girls, Angel moving in front of Cordelia to sit across from, Spike sitting in front of Buffy. The girls couldn't help themselves but wonder why.

**Cordy's Thoughts: _I love that shirt Angel is wearing. His black t-shirt. Thankgod it's a t-shirt. It really shows off his really toned, and amazing muscl-Oh god! What's wrong with me? Shutting up now._**

While Cordy was thinking about Angel and how her thoughts were bad, Buffy was thinking about someone else...

**Buffy's Thoughts: _You know, Spike is acting really funny and nice lately..Which is bad. I used to like him but he turned out to be a perv. Now he is acting, just, funny, and sweet..._**

Angel and Spike looked at eachother and nodded, looking back at the girls.

"So, what's _Ryan _like?" Angel asked, saying Ryan's named venemously. Cordelia chose to ignore it.

"Fun. A little stupid, but he's nice. If not a little arrogant too...Who's one date gonna hurt?"

_**Me.**_

Angel thought as soon as she asked that, not daring to say it.

"No one I guess..." He said, barely above a whisper.

"Sounds like a jerk to me. But hey, he's hot." Buffy smiled warmly at her close friend. It was a good thing Angel wasn't a vampire anymore, or he'd be growling.

"Any uh, dates coming up, Buffy?"

"Depends. Angel are we going out anytime soon?" She smiled secutively at him, and Cordelia actually felt jealous.

"Uh-Uh-Uhm.." He stuttered.

"It's okay, you don't have the money yet, I get it. I can't believe you got hired at the Sunnydale Pharmacy. That's going to be so weird. Whenever I go shopping for....personal items...my boyfriend will be the one I'm buying them from...ew that's so weird!" Buffy shook it off.

_**Work? Job? Oh..Yeah! I remember now! Damn. I have to work.**_

The memories came back to him, he would work from 3:00-7:00 on Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. Which meant he had work today. A Friday.

"Hey! You're first day of work is today." Buffy patted his knee. "That'll be cool! I'll come visit you at work."

"You really don't have to." Angel shook his head.  
"But I want to, so I will." She smiled at him, surprised when he looked away. Angel looked up at Cordelia, who was fidgeting with her fingers.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Huh? Fine.." She lied. Cordelia was upset and he didn't know that it was becaue she was starting to find him attractive, to like him, and it made her upset because he was dating her friend.

They talked for a long time and eventually Fred and Gunn came out, clothes a little messed up. They looked exhausted.

"Class is over. Also, welcome back." Cordelia told Fred and Gunn, snickering as she linked arms with Buffy and they walked out. The rest of the day went by fairly quickly, and Angel walked outside of the school to get in his car to go home.

"Hey, man." Gunn walked over and grinned.

"Hey." Gunn's smile fell and he tapped Angel a few times.

"What?" Angel asked, turning to look at his friends, he stopped walking. Gunn seemed to be looking somewhere else, but then turned his eyes back to his friend.

"Cordelia Chase is checking you out." Angel was about to turn around, his heart had sped up. Gunn stopped him from turning. "Don't, don't, don't! She'll see you and look away."

"What is she..doing?"

"She looks kind of upset. She's fidgeting with her fingers and just kinda staring at you, okay she stopped and is heading for her bus. Since when do you care man?" Gunn asked, turning his attension back to Angel.

"I've..got a thing for her.."

"Buffy. Will. Murder you. Think about this. You don't want no crazily strong chick after you. Trust me when I say, she's abnormally strong." Angel smirked. Vampire slayer. But, no one knew but him and Spike, well, and Giles.

"Yeah well, right now I don't care....I'm in love with her." Angel decided to tell his friend, knowing he wouldn't say anything.

"Dude. Wasn't it just the other day that you were complaining that she was being a bitch? You have one strange way of showing your affections. I gotta go, Sherley is waiting." Gunn patted his friend on the back and walked off. Sherley was Gunns car. Angel turned to look where Cordelia was standing before, she was gone though. A

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Spike walked out of the building of the highschool, and saw Buffy holding her binder, walking towards her white, new, car. Spike caught up with her.

"Hey, Buffy." He smiled genuinly. She stopped walking and turned towards him.

"Hey, Spike. What's up?"

"I was gonna ask you that...But, nothing really. I don't have my car with me-could you give me a ride home?" He knew that was a lie, but wanted to get talking with Buffy. She chuckled, and turned pointing to a car.

"Huh. That's funny. Isn't that your car right there?"  
"Oh..Well, thanks for helping me find it."  
"Spike, I don't know what this is..but I'm with Angel..even if I..do have feelings for you." At that moment she chose to walk away, looking down at the concrete, walking off as her high heels clunked against the concrete. Spike registered what she said and turned and looked at her retreating figure.

_**At least I'm wearing her down...**_

Spike rubbed both hands on his face annoyed, and walked away once her car drove off, she had given him one last look, before pulling away. He walked over to his car and got in. His day felt so long, how could he possibly go through another day of school?

When Spike arrived home, he unlocked the front door, seeing his father inside. Vince was drinking out of a cup of beer, sitting on the dark brown leather couch that had rips in it, watching the football game.

"How was school?"

"F-Fine." He responded. It was the first time he'd ever met his father. Well, you know what I mean, in this dimension he'd never met who his father was in this dimension, but still had the memories and knowledge of his father. He had broken down when Spike's mother left, but made it through.

"Fine isn't an answer, son. Somethin' wrong?"

"No, tired is all. There's just this girl..."

"Sit down, tell me about 'er." His father spoke with a slight accent, patting the seat next to him on the couch. Spike sat down on the leather looking over at his father.

"Well?" Vince urged.

"She's dating Angel.."

"That-uh-that..Buffy girl?" Spike nodded and Vince continued. "Whatever you do, don't get with her while she's with Angel. You'll lose a friend and gain an enemy. Plus, he's the captain of the football team, don't want to mess with him. But if she's as special as you think, then maybe it will be worth it in the end. Just don't let her cheat on him. Things will get rough if ya do."

"Well, Angel doesn't even like her like that anymore. He fell in love with Buffy's best friend, and wants to break up with Buffy, but doesn't want to hurt her."

"Talk about a sticky situation. Hell, I'm outta advice for ya. Looks like everyone will gain an enemy no matter how this goes down..."

"Thanks for the sort of advice.." Spike smiled at Vince, and he got one in return. "I'm going to the Bronze tonight."

"Alright. Do your homework before you go." Spike nodded and headed down the hall to his room.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Angel stood in the kitchen, taking the carrots out of the fridge and handing it to mom.

"You know mom, you don't have to cook dinner so early every night." He said, remembering the other nights, smiling at the memories he gained. Sad ones, good ones, sweet ones, humorous ones.

"I know, I know. But I want to get it done so I don't have to dread the moment." Claire laughed at her own joke. The only memories Angel wasn't too fond of were the ones that he remembered when he was little, or hell, even recently, of his father getting a little too drunk and hurting his mother. If it ever happened again, he'd stop it. Then he couldn't control it, now, it was _not _going to happen.

"Here." He passed her the potatoes and she got cutting again.

"When does..dad get home from work?" Angel asked, worried about her.

"He called and said he'd be home late. That he's got a meeting with some people at work..Hell..A meeting. Pfft. He doesn't get meetings when you deal drugs!" Angel hadn't even learned that information, and was surprised that it wasn't apart of the memories he gained. Maybe he'd never learned that knowledge. "I'm sorry sweetie, you shouldn't have to know your fathers a crook. You've turned out so much better then him." Angel smiled, and placed a reasurring arm on her shoulder.

"Do you want me to stay home tonight?"

"No, when he says he'll be home late he doesn't come back until the next day. I want you to have fun."

"Are you-"

"I'm sure. You need to get out more! Buffy and you need to have a night together. Dancing, fun, nothing dangerous though."

"Mom, about Buffy...I need advice." Angel couldn't believe he was actually doing this.

"What is it?" Claire asked, placing the cut up carrots in the pot.

"I don't really..feel that way about her anymore. I'm in love with her best friend..." Angel spoke slowly, not sure about telling her this. But he was desperate at this point.

"Ooh. What a mess. I think you should tell her friend how you feel, but end it with Buffy, first. Make sure she understands why you want to be with her friend, and tell her how sorry you are, and how much you care about her, but it's not enough. That your feelings for her are fading, and you feel more for her friend. Whats her name?"

"Cordelia." His heart sped up whenever he said her name.

"You know that means daughter of the sea? A beautiful name." Angel couldn't believe how this woman, Claire, his mother, was so full of life. She had been beaten by her husband before, and kept smiling, cooking, reaching out, loving. It was brave. "Is she beautiful?"

"Gorgeous." Suddenly Angel's cellphone rang, it made a ding-a-ling sound like a regular telephone but more high pitched and faster. He picked it up. "Hello?"

"It's Buffy."

"Oh, hey."

"Earlier, I told you we needed to talk, you wait for me everyday outside of the school, why didn't you today?" She asked, slightly annoyed.

"I'm sorry about that, I needed to go." Angel walked out of the kitchen and went up the stairs to his room for privacy. He sat on top of his large bed, that had a black comforter and a black pillow, with green sheets, and the headboard was brown.

"Whatever, can I come over?"  
"Uh..I have to go to work soon."

"Oh..Right..I guess I'll tell you over the phone...Spike told me that you told him that I was a slayer. Why did you do that?" Angel rolled his eyes. Spike would make any lie to be with Buffy.

"Just sorta slipped out."

"Slipped out? I'm angry at you right now. One, for laughing at my grass stains. Two, for _slipping _out my large secret! I'm so pissed off. But, we're still going to the Bronze tonight. I gotta go, my mom made me cookies!" Buffy hung up, leaving a surprised Angel to gather his thoughts together.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Spike called Buffy's cellphone number when he got home, but no matter how many times he dialed her cell, she wouldn't pick up, so he tried her house phone this time.

"Hello?" He heard Joyce's voice, and suddenly felt a wave of guilt for some strange reason. In the dimension he was from Joyce was dead.

"Is Buffy there?"

"One moment..Buffy there's a guy on the phone for you!" She called over to her daughter. A moment later he heard Buffy's voice.

"Hello?"

"Buffy. It's Spike." There was a pause, and a sigh, before Buffy spoke.

"What do you want, Spike?"

"Did you talk to Angel yet?" He tried to make small talk, just needing to hear her voice, and keep trying with her.

"Yeah, he said it slipped out. Men. Why are you calling me?"

"I just-wanted to hear your voice.."

"Spike, leave me alone, I told you, I'm with Angel." She hung up after that, and Spike waited until he heard the dial tone, sighing heavily as he threw his cellphone on the floor, laying back on the bed, covering his head in his hands.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Angel placed the small vest over his black t-shirt, walking out of the backroom and standing behind the desk. He was working at a pharmacy, real scary...He had a blue vest over his t-shirt that said Sunnyale Pharmacist, and a sticker that said, Hello my name is ANGEL. Angel had felt stupid standing behind the desk, a few people coming and going. A few minutes later he heard the dinging of the bell, and saw Cordelia walking in with Gunn and Fred.

"Hey, man. We'd thought we'd check how your business was doing, and damn. You look pathetic, man." Gunn snickered, leaving Fred and Cordelia to giggle slightly.  
"Buy something or get out." He said coldly.

"Geez, I'm just playin' wit you."

"We're gonna go check out the makeup." Fred lead Cordelia to the mascara section, in a row where Angel couldn't see them.

"You break up with Buffy yet?" Gunn whispered, leaning in.

"No.."

"You're such a chicken."

"I was thinking, I should try to get _her _to breakup with me, that way she won't hate me as much, or Cordelia for that matter if she finds out that Cordy's the reason I broke up with her."

"You're right. Safest way to go. So just, act like a bad boyfriend, and try and get her to fall for someone else."

"Well, she already is starting to like Spike, and he likes her." Angel said honestly, not noticing the old man from behind Gunn.

"Lad, move out of the way, people need to buy things!" The old man complained.

"Sorry, sir." Gunn moved out of the way, smiling at his friend. He scanned the items and the old man paid, walking away. "So, anyway. I can't believe you fell for her."

"Fell for who?" Cordelia asked, walking over with a handheld cart with makeup in it.

"Uhm, Buffy." Gunn told her, covering his friend.

"Oh.." If Angel was correct, Cordelia almost sounded jealous. She placed the cart on the desk, and he rang it up on the register.

"Here.." He said softly, handing her the shopping bag.

"Thanks.." They made eye contact, and held it for a moment, as if passing a message to one another, intensely staring. Cordelia broke it and looked down, moving her hair out of her face. Fred and Gunn noticed this little sharing moment, and looked at each other, smirking.

"Come on, we need to get ready for The Bronze tonight." Fred told Cordy.

"Okay. We'll see you then, Angel." Cordelia offered him a smile, and he smiled back, before the small group left, leaving Angel behind.

**TBC**

**Please review!!!**


	4. Bliss and Pain

**Chapter 3: Bliss and Pain**

**  
Chapter Summary: Time for the group of friends to go to the Bronze! But will their night go as planned?**

_**Warning: later in the chapter is a part CLOSE to rape, but not really, if offended don't read.**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Spike stood in his bathroom, fixing the finishing touches.

"Perfect." he said, adding his cologne. He reached into his pocket when his cellphone started ringing, and held it to his ear, looking at his reflection intently.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hey. My car is in the workshop still and no one seems to be picking up, mind being wheel man?" Spike recognized the voice as Gunn's.

"Wheel man?"

"Yeah, we need someone to pick us all up, and drop us all off."

"Oh, yeah sure. But my backseat is only supposed to fit three people so you'll have to squish." Spike nodded, happy that he got to pick up Buffy. He might even drive past the nearest house just to pick her up first.

"Cool. Bye."

"Bye." Spike told his friend, hanging up. He was wearing a grey t-shirt with black jeans to match. His hair was gelled up, and he was ready. "Time to go get Buffy." He smiled.

Soon, he arrived at Buffy's house. She smiled and opened the front seat door, sitting next to him.

"Hey. Isn't Gunn's house closest to yours?"

"Uh..Well, I wasn't coming from my house..I was at the store."

"Oh, mmkay. You smell cool." Buffy grinned at him. She was wearing a pink sweater with a black skirt, and black heels to go.

_**She smells amazing...Roses...**_

Spike thought, snapping out of his gaze when he saw her furrowing her eyebrows at him, confused.

"Right. Let's go get Gunn." He drove off, and they were silent most of the time.

"Any girlfriends?" She asked, a twinge of nervousness in the question.

"No." He said simply, and he thought he heard a sigh of relief. If only he still had vampire hearing. They parked at Gunn's house.

"Hey." Gunn jumped in the backseat, Fred was with him. They held each other close, smiling.

"Alright, Angel's then Cordy's." Buffy spoke, knowing Angel's was closer. They drove again, and arrived at his house. Buffy frowned.

"You're wearing the same thing that you wore to school today..not that I mind seeing the great muscles with that black T-shirt, but still, you usually get more, dressed up."

"I was..busy." Angel sat down next to Fred, in the back, who was cuddled against Gunn, her head in the crook of his neck.

"Now Cordelia's. It's that way." Buffy pointed left, and Spike nodded, following the directions. When they arrived at her house, Angel felt himself go numb. She looked beautiful. Her hair was curled, and she had on an orange tank-top with matching orange, thick, hoop earrings, a black mini skirt, and black heels. She looked damn good in orange.

"Hey, Cor." Buffy smiled.

"Hey!" She opened the backseat door and slid in next to Angel. They were smushed together since the car was only meant to hold three people in the back, their shoulders pushed together, skin on skin since Angel wore a t-shirt. Spike kept looking at Buffy in the corner of his eye, smiling.

"Bronzing time! WOO!" Buffy screamed, throwing her hands in the air. Cordelia glanced over at Gunn and Fred, who were making out. Angel leaned in towards Cordelia to whisper in her ear.

"You gonna tell 'em to get a room, or should I?" She giggled at his joke, and whispered back.

"They're going to go in to a coma sucking face like that." He found himself laughing, and she smiled back at him.

"What's so funny?" Spike asked, knowing what they were doing. Maybe getting Buffy jealous would make her break up with him sooner, even if it meant bad news for Angel and Cordy, it'd be good for himself.

"Nothing, just thinking about something.." Angel said, sharing a knowing glance with Cordelia. He decided to take a big risk, and slowly placed a hand on her thigh, her eyes widened and she slapped his hand away.

_**Guess not...**_

Angel thought, sighing. She seemed tense the rest of the ride, moving as close to the door as she could. Spike saw it, and found himself snickering.

"Why does everyone keep laughing?" Buffy looked over at Spike, and he looked at her, grinning. He examined her, she looked beautiful tonight, strawberries mixed with roses. He wasn't even a vampire and he could smell it clearly, the smell enticing him. He was distracted and the car swerved.

"SPIKE! Watch OUT!" Cordelia screamed from the back. He swerved out of the way, turning his attension back to the road, preventing a head on collision.

"Son of a bitch. You could've killed us!" Gunn angrily told the bleach blonde..

"Sorry, sorry, everythings fine." Spike groaned, knowing he wouldn't hear the end of it.

"No it's not fine! Are you trying to fricken traumatize me!?" Buffy yelled. Angel glanced at Cordelia, she was shaking.

"You okay?" He whispered.

"Fine, that was just creepy.." She let out a breath, relaxing a bit. He placed an arm around her and gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"Don't worry. I wouldn't have let you get hurt." Angel told her honestly. She looked in his eyes and knew he wasn't lying, finding herself unable to look away, mezmerized. The sound of Spike's voice made her turn away.

"We're here." He stated, parking the car. Everyone got out of the car. Buffy approached Angel, and made him wrap his arm around her, he just stood there awkwardly with his arm around her shoulders. Spike narrowed his eyes at them. Gunn and Fred were holding on to each other smiling.

"Jealous?" Cordelia asked Spike, looking over at the couple he was glaring at.

"W-What? Me? Jealous? Yeah right-I mean look at them, I would nev-" He stopped when he saw her with crossed arms, raising her eyebrows at him, smirking. "Okay a little."

"Never would have thought you would have a thing for Buffy. You're good at hiding it though."

"Well, it's obvious that you've got a thing for Angel. What do you say we give 'em a run for their money?" Spike grinned, thinking of what they could do to make them jealous.

"As much fun as that would be, no thanks. And, I don't have a thing for him." She kept her arms crossed and walked past him. He shrugged and walked in to The Bronze with the group of his friends.

"This is going to be so much fun." Buffy grinned leading Angel over to a circular white, clean table. The group gathered around the table, taking their seats. "Can you get me a soda?" Buffy pouted, looking over at Angel.

"I'll get it, luv. Anyone else?" Spike got up.

"Soda. Diet." Cordy smiled.

"Two Rootbeers." Gunn said, looking at his girlfriend.

"Angel? You want anything?"

"No, I'm good." He said plainly. Spike nodded and walked over to the bar. Music played, people dancing on the floor.

"Would you like to dance?" Gunn asked Fred.

"Sure!" She grinned, blushing when he led her out, holding her hand.

"Jeez. Those two are inseperable." Cordelia smiled, watching them as they danced. Spike came back with the drinks, placing them on the table, he got himself a water. The girls nodded their thanks, and Cordelia twirled the straw in her drink.

"Angel, do you want to dance or something?" Buffy suggested.

"Actually my legs hurt, I did a lot of..walking.." He mentally hit himself.

"Uhm...Okay." Buffy sighed, loudly, trying to make herself heard. Spike glanced between the two.

"I'll dance with you. I don't mind, pet." Spike told her, smiling warmly.

"I don't kn-"

"Go ahead." Angel interuppted, wanting to be alone with Cordelia, who couldn't help but notice that.

"Are you sure? Last time a guy asked me to dance, you said, 'sure, sure, right after I kick your ass, pal.' Changing your mind?"

"Well, Spike is my friend, and I know he won't try anything." Angel gave her a reassuring smile, and she took Spike's hand, walking to the dance floor with him.

"Angel's acting funny." Buffy said, dancing slowly with him when a slow song started, and surprising herself, she didn't even feel uncomftorable.

"Yeah? Didn't notice."

"So are you."

"Me?" He asked, pulling her a little bit closer.

"Yuhuh. You never used to notice me..."

_Back at the table..._

Cordelia watched Buffy and Spike, turning to Angel to see him staring at her.

"Doesn't it bother you?" She asked, sipping her soda.

"What?"

"Seeing Buffy dance with someone other then you. She had a point, you used to threaten any man who dared be within 5 feet of her."

"Not really..." He shrugged, and looked at her intently, as if he was trying to figure something out.

"I don't know much about you. Besides you used to be a jock, and now are acting surprisingly, like someone else. What's your life like? Your parents?" She leaned on palm, her elbow on the table, her hazel eyes glistening in the light.

"Uhm..My parents are Claire and Thomas."

"What are they like?"

"I don't know if I should tell you..I'm sorry. It's just personal." he half smiled at her, but she could see that broken look in his eyes.

"What's wrong? You can tell me, y'know." She placed a hand over his, giving him her best smile. He couldn't resist.

"Well..I-My dad..he gets really drunk, and he beats my mom..and he deals drugs...Which I just found out recently." Angel looked down. Cordelia's eyes widened, and she lifted his chin.

"I'm so, so, sorry. That's terrible. Why doesn't your mom leave him?"

"Because she's afraid to. But I promised myself that I wouldn't let him ever hurt her again."

"Has he ever hurt you?"  
"A few years ago, a few times..Not nearly as bad as my mother got it, though. He knew I had to go to school, and well, didn't want teachers questioning my bruises." Angel told her, suddenly feeling a little emotional.

"Jeez. I'm sorry for bringing this up, this night is supposed to be fun."

"And it is." He smiled at her. "You can trust me with anything you want to tell me also." She could tell he wanted to change the subject, and silently agreed.

"I would, but it's not like I have anything nearly that bad. My life isn't too bad..My mom is a little arrogant, always going on vacations with my dad. They're never home. But, they love me. Just don't realize that I have feelings, and well, miss them."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Cordelia still had her hand on his, and they looked down, he entwined his fingers with hers.

A few hours past, and Buffy had forced Angel to go dance with her even if he didn't want to. Cordelia got a chance to talk to Spike, and she admitted that she liked Angel..Soon everyone was tired, and got in Spike's car. He dropped off Gunn and Fred first at Gunn's house, then arrived at Buffy's.

"Bye." He waved, smiling at her. She smiled back, and felt a fluttering feeling in her stomach. Buffy quickly got out and went in her house. Spike drove to Angel's house, and pulled in front. Angel and Cordelia had gotten pretty close over the night, and shared a little bit of their lives.

"Are your parents home?" Angel asked Cordelia.

"No, why?"

"Do you want to..hang out for a while?" He asked, giving her his puppy dog look. She looked a little confused.

"I want to..I do, but Buffy..."

"Just go with him already." Spike rolled his eyes.

"I guess.." Cordelia got out of the car, and Spike sped off. Angel smiled at her, but could tell she was unsure.

"It's okay. Nothing's gonna happen.._As much as I want it to.._" He whispered the last bit, low enough so she won't hear it. He led her to his house, and unlocked the door. His mother was watching a cooking channel, he could hear it from the main room. She came out of the living room, opening the door from it.

"You're back..Who is this young lady?" The woman smiled, and Cordelia smiled back, but her smile faded when she saw the slightly faded bruise on Claire's right cheek.

"This is Cordelia."

"Oh. _Oh._ Alright, I'll be watching the cooking channel! Time to learn how to make Penne el vodka!" She smiled at them one last time, returning to the livingroom, closing the door behind her.

"She seems nice."

"Yeah, she is." Angel took Cordelia's hand and lead her up the steps to his room, opening it and walking in. He closed the door once she was in.

"Wow. Very, dark in here. Lots of dark blue and black.." She spun around the room, eyeing his stuff. "Uhm. What is that?" She pointed to the magazine that was half under his bed, half out, a playboy magazine. Angel groaned. It must've been from before he came to this dimension, the old him.

"Uh..nothing." He kicked it back under.

"Right.." She nervously laughed. She sat down at the foot of the bed, looking at him. He was standing in the middle of the room, rubbing his neck and staring at her. "Nice room.."

"Yep.." They stayed quiet, awkwardly staring at one another. After a moment she let out a breath of air, laying back on the bed, spreading her arms, her hair loose on the bed. _Bored Bored Bored..._She hummed in her head. Angel at that very moment wanted to be a vampire again, so when she left he could have her scent on his pillow. He admired her laying on his bed, her hair strewn around her, her long legs dangled over the foot of his bed, her breasts sticking out as she lay back. He decided that was enough staring, and walked over, sitting by her head.

"Hi." She smiled looking up at him.

"Hi." He answered softly, finding himself grinning, mezmerized by her beauty. She sat up and looked at him, smiling. He couldn't help himself, he leaned in and softly, and tenderly, kissed her lips. She found herself responding to the kiss. He pushed his tongue in to her mouth, and she did the same, entwining their tongues. Cordelia moved closer to him, pressing herself in to Angel's chest, and he groaned, as he kissed her deeper.

"No. We can't." She said in between kisses.

"You're right." But they continued.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Spike sighed, finishing his homework. He closed the textbook with force. Homework was boring. His cellphone started to ring and he launched himself at it, grabbing it, and answering it.

"Hello!?" He said eagerly.

"You sure sound bored. It's Buffy." She sighed in to the phone, and Spike grinned, was she finally gonna give in?

"Buffy. What's up?"

"Thanks for tonight. Dancing with me, and listening. It means a lot to me. I just..I have a question."

"What is it, luv?"

"Are you in love with me?" Spike felt the wind get knocked out of him, and felt himself grow fearful. Did she feel the same?

"I-I-Yeah.."

"I thought so...Uhm. Spike. I love you too." She quickly hung up after that, and Spike raised his eyebrows, hanging up the phone. It was working.

"YES!" He screamed, jumping up.

"Spike!? Somethin' wrong!?" His father called to him.

"Oh-I'm fine!" He sheepishly sat back down on the floor.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Angel was on top of Cordelia, she lay back on his pillow while he planted butterfly kisses along her jaw, up to her face, and finally her lips. Passionatley, and deeply, kissing her. He managed to pull her tank-top over her head, her orange hoop earrings still dangling. He brushed a piece of her long hair out of the way and unclasped her bra, tossing it to the side. Cordelia helped him tear his shirt off, and throw it off the bed, as he leaned in to her, skin on skin, she moaned and they kissed again, immediatley stopping when they heard a scream.

"What's going on?" Cordelia asked him, sitting up. He got up and walked over to the door, he saw his father stomping to Angel's room, fists clenched. Angel's eyes widened. He probably wouldn't be able to take his father. Angel was human now, and this man was much stronger then him. He pushed against the door to keep his father from coming in and was about to lock it when the door slammed open, Angel tumbled backwards. Cordelia covered her chest with her hands, her eyes widened.

"What the FUCK is going on here!?" Thomas screamed, looking at his son. Angel backed up, standing in front of Cordelia protectively. "Always were such a player weren't you, Angel!?" Thomas screamed at his son, fists still clenched. Cordy inhaled deeply and stayed safely behind Angel, holding on to his shoulders. He kept his arms back protectively. Thomas stormed over to Angel and punched him in the face.

"Angel!" Cordelia screamed, getting on her knees to where he was thrown to the floor. His nose was bleeding. "Oh god.."

"Dad, please!"

"I want you and your whore to get the fuck out of my house. I'm ashamed to be cursed with you as a son." Thomas grabbed Cordelia's arm roughly, and threw her in to the wall with force. She yelped, and Angel looked towards her worriedly.

"Disgusting. Put your shirt on." Angel's father spat at her. He picked it up to throw it at her, and saw it was ripped in half when Angel and her were making out. "You both sicken me." He threw it back down and went back over to his son. Angel stood up and punched his dad, wishing he didn't have to. Thomas grabbed Angel by the throat and shoved him in to the wall, choking the life out of him. "Your mother should have raised you better." He spat. Cordelia hit Thomas in the back of his head with a notebook she saw on the floor, and he turned towards her. "Your asking for it. If you know whats best for you, you'll get out of my house, now, stupid bitch. This is between me and my son."

"Get off of him!" She screamed, covering herself again. He dropped his son, who was on the floor, his face blue, gasping for air. Thomas grabbed her and threw her on to the bed, covering her with his body.

"Is this what you wanted, whore!?"

"Get off!" She screamed, lifting her hands to hit him, he lifted her arms above her head and placed a hand on her breats.

"Your asking for it!" He yelled. His breath had alcohol on it. She screamed out, crying, and he pulled down her skirt, placing his hand under the strap of her underwar, and things went black for him after that. He was unconscious. Angel threw his fathers body off of her, he was holding a baseball bat.

"Are you alright?" He asked, out of breath, panic over his features. She sat up, wiping her tears. Angel walked over to his closet and took out a grey t-shirt, passing it to her. She pulled it over her head since her shirt was ripped, and Angel put on his black T-shirt from before. He moved over to her, and they were both still shaking. Angel entwined their hands and looked directly in to her eyes, standing in front of her as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Listen to me." He started, in a shaky voice. She nodded, tears still in her eyes. "I want you to go home." She shook her head fiercley.

"I'm not leaving you. You're coming with me." She cried out, both of them shaking a bit from the events.

"I'm not risking you again like that. I'm so, so, sorry for bringing you here. I never should have. This is all my fault. He almost...He would've.." Angel couldn't bring himself to say it, shaking his head. How could the powers bring him to a universe where his father was an abusive alcoholic?

"He didn't. There is no way I'm leaving you here with him, you're bleeding."

"I can't leave my mother with him."

"Then we'll figure something out! Come on, let's go see if your moms okay." He nodded and took her hand, holding it tightly as if someone would tear her away from him. Angel silently cried, not letting her see his tears, he needed to be brave. How could he be stupid enough to let her come with him to his house? Where he knew his father was like..He just didn't think he'd be coming back until morning like his mother said.

**TBC**


	5. Basements

**Chapter 4: Basements**

**Chapter Summary: Buffy tries not to cheat on Angel while her feelings for Spike are increasing, and she doesn't even realize that Angel's cheating on her with her best friend...**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Spike woke up to sound of his continuously beeping alarm clock.

"Shut the bloody hell up!" He told it, knowing all too well that it wouldn't. Spike inwardly groaned, sitting up and reaching for the end table, switching off the alarm. Sitting up in bed, he recalled the events from last night. Dancing with Buffy at the bronze, Buffy telling him that she loved him. Both were the best parts of last night in his mind. He was finally wearing her down a little bit. Walking over to the closet, he picked out his clothes for school, smiling.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Angel had his father but in prison, but he would have to go to court to testify. His mother was surprised he'd finally done something after so much time, but decided to back her son up. He put on a grey t-shirt and blue baggy jeans to match. Using his gel, he nodded at the mirror, grabbing his backpack from the bed and walking out to his car, he stopped on his way down the stairs when he smelt bacon, running in to the kitchen.

"'Morning sweetie. How'd you sleep?"

"Okay. Is that-bacon?"  
"Take what you want, but don't be late for school." Claire told him, patting him on the shoulder and taking her plate of bacon and eggs to the livingroom. Angel picked up a piece of bacon and munched on it while making his way outside.

Once he got to the school, he immediatley spotted Spike and Buffy talking, and smiled to himself, deciding not to bother them. Then a rush of panic hit him when he realized that the science test was today. Angel ran over to them.

"Science test. It's today, isn't it?" He spoke quickly.

"Yep. I didn't even get the notes from Cordy! I'm screwed." Buffy complained, pouting her lip.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll do just fine." Spike smiled at her, but she huffed and walked away. Cordelia skipped over, her heels clunking as she made her way.

"Hey!" She smiled at her friends.

"Oh look at the time, I've got a thing." Spike walked away, smugly smiling. Cordelia shrugged and looked over at Angel.

"Are you alright? After-"

"I'm fine Angel. Promise. All studied up for the test too."  
"That's one thing I'm not prepared to go through..Hell, I can face a Bertan demon but not a test."

"A demon? Boys. I'm guessing a video game?" She rolled her eyes at him, chuckling lightly.

"Uh, yeah."  
"I can't believe it's only Tuesday..." Cordy said, changing the subject.

"I have work today.." Angel groaned, mostly speaking to himself. He looked over at her face, she looked up at him.

"Maybe I'll come visit today. I gotta go to first period, I'll seeya later." Cordy told him, waving.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

A girl around the age of sixteen stood in the basement of Sunnydale High, black short hair, pale skin, black lipstick, and a nose piercing, with a mini black skirt and a blood red tank-top that was a little too big for her, revealing a bit of the black bra underneath. She took a cigarette out of her pocket and lit it, placing it in her mouth. The girl leaned her foot against the wall, smoking with a blank expression. A roar is heard, and she furrows her eyebrows taking the cigarette out of her mouth but still holding it.

"Hello?" She asked, walking a few steps forward. "Someone down here?" She screams piercingly, and we see her shadow on the brick wall of the basement, and a shadow of a very large beast grabbing her by the waiste and her screams increase. Blood splatters on the wall and the girl is pulled back, the shadow image gone. Pull away from the wall, and down on the basement ground is a burnt cigarette surrounded by blood.

A/N: Sweet huh!?

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Angel sat down at his science classes desk, swallowing hard. He glanced over at Spike who shrugged at him from his seat. Angel swallowed again, leaning back as the test was placed upside down on his desk. He turned it over. The questions seemed to be in Dutch through his eyes. He didn't know Dutch. Only Spanish, French, Chinese, English and a few others...Being alive for 250 years had advantages. Test taking wasn't one of them. An announcement came on, making everyone in the class turn to the speaker.

"Please evacuate the building at this time, buses will be taking students home early. I repeat immediatley evacuate the building, buses will take students home early. Thankyou for your time." The woman on the announcement said, it turning off afterwards. Angel looked to Spike, who shrugged, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Alright everyone, get in a line, in an _orderly _fashion. Frank, stop that!" He scolded a student, who chuckled. Students ran out of the class. "HEY! Get back here!" He commanded, removing his black glasses from his face. Mr. Sherman was almost bald with little flat white hair on his head.

"C'mon." Spike mouthed to Angel, leading him out of the class.

"What the hell do you think is going on?"

"I don't know but we're human now and can't even follow a damn scent anymore. We have no reason to go snoopin' around. Ain't no Nancy Drew. Let's go." Spike told Angel, who nodded. They followed the rest of the students around the hall. Everyone was pushing in to each other, but walking calmly and slowly, asking each other what was going on. There were too many people so they had to walk very slowly.

"I think I'm clasdraphobic." Angel rolled his eyes at Spike's comment, and spotted Cordelia with Fred in the crowd.

"Cordelia! Fred!" Angel called. They barely heard through the commotion, but turned around and squished through the crowds to get to them.

"Do you guys know what's going on?" Spike asked them.

"Nada." Cordelia said, standing next to Angel as they kept walking. Fred stood at Cordelia's side, looking at everyone.

"Looks like no one does. But it must be pretty big to evacuate the entire school." Fred shook her head, wonderingly.

"I wonder where Buffy is." Spike thought aloud.

"Shouldn't Angel wonder that?" Fred asked.

"Nope. The person he would be worried about is already here." He smirked, recieving a glare from Angel and a questioning look from Cordelia and Fred.

"Look." Cordelia pointed to a lot of policemen who were running through the halls, pushing past students.

"Come on, let's see what's goin' on." Spike turned walking towards where the police were heading.

"Is there something wrong with him or is he just completely defficient?" Fred asked. After a moments hesitation all three of them ran after Spike.

"Spike!" Cordelia called. They stopped when he stopped, at the basement. Police were obviously down there, tape on the door that said 'Caution' and 'Crime Scene do not enter.'

"Spike don't go in there. Police are down there." Fred warned. He nodded.

"We should come after school hours. See what happened." Angel told them.

"Are you crazy!?" Cordy asked, raising her eyebrows at the two ex-vampires. They looked over at her.

"Just me and Spike will come back."

"Nope. I'm coming." Cordelia crossed her arms.

"It's too dangerous."

"Too bad." Cordy rolled her eyes again, wondering why_ they _were allowed to come back and she wasn't.

"Me too." Fred told them. The rest of the school had emptied out besides the police and the four students.

"Let's go then. They'll be coming out soon." Angel ran towards the front of the building, the others behind him. They left the building and buses soon pulled up, but students with cars headed towards them. Spike headed towards Buffy and Giles who stood by the car with grim looks on their faces.

"I'll see you later?" Cordelia looked at Angel, who followed her to her car.

"Yeah. Uh..When we decide to come back to the school to find out what happened...Do you want me to pick you up?"

"Yeah. I'll seeya." She got in her car, and he waited until she left to head towards his car.

Spike approached Giles and Buffy.

"Hey." He nodded.

"Spike." Giles agknowledged.

"You guys know whats up?"  
"Nope. Police are inside though." Buffy shrugged, looking towards the entrance of the school, police blocking.

"Later tonight, Me, Angel, Fred, Cordelia, and I are going to sneak in to the school to find out what happened. You comin'?" Spike asked. Buffy blinked and looked over at Giles, and back at Spike.

"Uh. Yeah. Sure. Does uhmm...Fred and Cordy, do they know I'm the slayer?"  
"No."

"Then we can't bring them. They'll freak out when they see whatever got us out of school early."

"Do you _know _Cordelia? Queen of getting her way?"

"Right..Okay..Tonight then." A policeman walked over to the three people.

"Excusme, but you need to move along." He said, pointing to the buses.

"Sorry, officer." Giles led them away. "Report to me what happens." He told his slayer, walking off.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

A few hours after school they decided to go back to the crime scene. It was about six o'clock, and beginning to get dark. Fred, Gunn, Buffy, Angel, Cordelia, and Spike gathered in the front.

"How will we get in?" Cordelia asked.

"Window." Angel led them to the side of the building. He pushed at the window to one of the lower grades' math classrooms. Angel whispered in to Buffy's ear.

"I could use some super strength." He couldn't budge the window open. Buffy nodded and grinned, pushing at the glass, lifting the window.

"This is so cool!" Fred squealed. Buffy climbed through first, Spike helping her in. Spike climbed in next, and then Gunn lifted his girlfriend in, climbing in after.

"Ready?" Angel asked Cordelia. She nodded, and he lifted her up passing her to one of the other guys through the window, climbing through. Gunn took Angel's arm, and helped him through the rest of the way.

"Okay. Basement." Fred thought aloud. They all headed towards the door of the class, Spike opened it.

"Ladies first.." He said. The girls walked out followed by the guys. Gunn whistled.

"Quiet." Gunn stated, walking towards the basement. Buffy bit her lip nervously. She was the slayer, they shouldn't be getting themselves in danger. Angel opened the door to the basement.

"Uh. How about me, Spike, and Buffy go in first to make sure the coast is clear?"

"Hell no." Gunn pushed past Angel and jogged down the steps.

"Damn!" Buffy ran in after, and everyone else followed. They reached the bottom of the stairs, it was quiet, only the sound of running pipes and the squeaking of rats heard.

"Hey, check it out." Gunn pointed to the outlined chalk, shaped in to the form of a body. Buffy knelt down by the chalk, and lightly ran a finger on the dry red spot within the lines of the chalk.

"Dry blood."

"Oh my gosh. I'm really freaked out right now." Cordy said, her voice quivering. Buffy knew she had to look for clues but it might seem suspicious to Gunn, Fred, and Cordelia if she's snooping for evidence.

"Look..You guys are my close friends, and I want to tell you this...And it looks like I might have to. But you can't tell a soul. Not anyone." Buffy said, looking at the three of them.

"What?" Gunn asked, crossing his arms.

"I'm the slayer."

"Is that like, a band?" Fred asked.

"No I mean..I'm the vampire slayer. I kill demons and vampires, I have super strength...Great, now I sound crazy."

"You can say that again.." Cordy looked at her, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Abnormal stuff is always going on guys. Think about it. Strange happenings. Furry beast things. People with messed up faces, people who died because of two holes in the side of their necks. Vampires. I slay them."

"That's a great gag, Buffy." Cordy rolled her eyes.

"She's serious. Spike and I know about vampries and demons. They do exist. I've killed..quite a few...And within every generation there is a vampire slayer who's duty is to kill vampires and demons. There are potential slayers which have a chance of becoming the slayer. Once one slayer dies, a new one is called. They are always women for some reason.." Angel explained. Cordelia just stared at him, her mouth a gape.

"You're right..weird stuff happens. But you are either nuts, or playing a stupid joke on us." Gunn stated, clenching his fist.

"We're not joking." Spike told them.

"We don't have time for this. I need to look for clues!" Buffy rolled her eyes.

"I'll inform you on more when we get a chance." Angel promised them, crouching to the ground and looking for something out of character. He stood back up.

"We should split up." Buffy said, standing as well.

"Split up? Looking for what!?" Cordelia asked, still thinking about their 'joke'.

"For the demon, or whatever did this. We don't have time to discuss this! If your freaked out then just get the hell out of here!" Buffy argued. "Come on Angel, you're my partner."

"No. I think each one of the people who aren't farmiliar with..demons should be partnered with someone who isn't. I'll go with Cordelia." He told her firmly.

"You're right." She nodded. "Come on Fred, I'll take you." Buffy took her arm, and that left Gunn with Spike.

"Ya'll are absolutely crazy. Vampires and demons, don't exist.." Gunn shook his head.

"We don't have TIME for this! Just stop!" Buffy was slowly losing her patience, her temper rising.

"Me and Cordy will go left, Buffy you go with Fred through the middle, and Gunn go with Spike on the right."

"Who the hell made you in charge, Angel? Last time I checked, I'm the slayer." Buffy bit her bottom lip.

"You already said we don't have time for this. You were right. Go." Angel said a little bit harsher then he meant to, and she glared walking off with Fred. Cordy followed Angel slowly.

"Are you serious about this whole slayer thing?"

"Completey."  
"Well, it explains a lot...Weird stuff always is happening. Once I was attacked by this guy with a really messed up face...his forehead was...was that a demon?"

"A vampire. A stake through the heart, decapitation, or sunlight should kill them. Holy water and crosses burn them."

"Weird." Cordelia caught up with him, holding on to his arm. "About what happened between us..." Angel felt his heart drop, he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Yeah?" He asked, clearing his throat.

"I'm not saying that I didn't want it to happen..But, you're with Buffy."

"I'm going to break up with her."

"Yeah but, you still cheated on her...with me...And I'm supposed to be her best friend." He nodded slowly, and paused when he heard a growl.

"Should have brought weapons.." Angel shook his head at the thought, and them from the side, came a very large and hairy beast who walked like a gorrilla, on all fours. It ran at Angel and knocked him down. Cordelia screamed and the demon looked to her, it's light brown fur standing up straight. Angel was under the demon, groaning from the force of the throw. The demon pounced at Cordelia and toar at her with it's claws, lowering it's mouth to bite her. She continued to scream.

"It's trying to eat me!" She screamed. Angel shot up and used all of his strength to push the demon off of her. It rolled on the ground and got back up, snarling. Cordelia had four scratches on her shoulder, going down her arm. She held her arm to try and stop the burning. Moments later everyone else caught up. As soon as Gunn saw it his mouth dropped open and he stepped back slowly. The demon approached Buffy and snarled.

"Ew? Dentist much?" She looked at the demon, her face disgusted. The demon pounced at her but she leapt out of the way, grabbing it from the hair on it's back and throwing it in to the wall. She ran at it and grabbed it by the neck, snapping it in one quick stride. Buffy stepped back and wiped her hands together, admiring her work.

"Not bad." Spike grinned.

"What-The-Hell!?" Gunn breathed out, backing in to a pole. Cordelia blinked repeatidly.

"Am I waking up yet?" Fred squeaked, approaching the creature. "Fascinating!" She poked it, and then poked it again.

"..Wow.." Cordy stated. The group got back together and headed up the steps to get out of the school. Buffy started explaining Giles as her watcher, the watchers council, demons, vampires, different kinds, etc... They had just left the basement and walked a little bit down the hallway when they heard yelling. They froze, and all turned at the same time.

"What are you kids doing in here!?" Snyder yelled.

"What the hell are _you _doing here? School ended!" Gunn called back from the other side of the hall.

"Well-I-I'm the principal! Get over here so I can give you detension! I can't see who you are!"

"RUN!" Fred screamed. Everyone ran as fast as their feet could carry them, Buffy ahead with her slayer speed. They made it out of the building and ran for their cars, speeding off as quickly as they could.

"Quite a day, eh?" Spike asked, Buffy, grinning.

"You have no idea." She breathed out, looking back to see if Snyder was there. He was standing in front of the school watching them drive off. "What a loser." She laughed out, buckling her seat belt.

**TBC**


	6. Stumble and Fall

**I dont own any characters of BTVS or ATS. Joss Whedon, David Greenwalt, Mutant Enemy, BLAH BLAH do.**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Chapter 5: Stumble and Fall**

**Chapter Summary: Buffy's friends now know she is the slayer, Spike knows she loves him, and Angel still has to work up the courage to finally end it with Buffy.**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**A/N**** : SqueakI'mADinosaur told me that Angel's last name is really O'Connor and Spike is Pratt, but every site I go on is actually saying his last name is O'Malley. Even though Joss Whedon never asctually gave Liam a last name I'm going to go by Spike Pratt and Angel O'Malley from now on. Sorry for the changes!**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Angel spat in to the sink, spitting out the extra toothpaste. He washed off his toothbrush and placed it back in its holder, admiring himself in the mirror.

_**I'll never get tired of looking in the mirror...**_

He really was human. A senior in highschool. He began to wonder about college. He'd probably end up going to UC Sunnydale. Like Buffy did back in his old universe. It was saturday morning and he was going to Gunn's house with the gang later. He oddly felt excited about it. Angel really _was _starting to act like a teenager. He admired himself in the mirror one last time, his white tank-top showed off his large muscles and broad shoulders, and he wore grey sweatpants. His cellphone began to go off and he ran over to it, picking it up, not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Hello?" He asked, leaning against the wall.

"Angel?" Buffy's voice asked.

"Oh. Hey. Something wrong?"

"Uh, no.." She felt awkward talking to him, and felt badly about it since she was starting to fall out of love with him. "We can't go to Gunn's later...Giles needs us at his house, we need to round up the gang. News is urgent." Angel inwardly groaned.

"Alright. When?"  
"An hour about." Buffy hung up before Angel could get another word in, and he hung up too. Giles only ever called anyone over if it was bad news. Usually appocalyptic. Admiring himself in the mirror one last time, he walked out to the bedroom and put on a grey t-shirt which fit well on his muscle, and a black pair of jeans. Fixing the gel in his hair, he heard his cellphone go off again. Walking back over to it, he flipped it open and put the phone to his ear.

"What is it, Buffy?"

"Uhm...It's Cordelia." The girl said.

"Oh. Cor. Hi. Is something...What's up?" Angel asked casually, shifting his weight on to his left foot.

"Nothing really..You heard about how we're meeting at Giles', right?"

"Yeah. Anything else you wanted to..you know?"

"I was hoping that..I was hoping we could hang out tonight, after we are done with Giles'." Angel nodded to himself, smiling a little.

"Yeah. Definitley." He heard her let out a sigh of relief, and he let out the breath he didn't know was being held.

"Okay then..Who's house, yours or mine?"  
"I haven't seen yours yet. So..how about yours?"  
"Sure. Yeah, okay! I guess I'll see you at Giles' place."

"Yeah. Bye." Angel hung up the phone awkwardly.

_**How is it that everytime I talk to her, I stutter?  
**_

He wondered, crouching down by his bed to pull his sneakers on. Angel heard footsteps coming towards the door and his head jerked up at the knock.

"Come in." He stated, finishing up with his sneakers as he stood up. Claire, his mother stood there with a smile on her face.

"Going somewhere?"

"I was going to head over to Gil-Gunn's place." He reconsidered his choice of words, realizing it might sound strange that he would be going to an adults home. His school librarian's to be exact.

"Oh, of course. Will your little friend..What was her name..Be there?"  
"Cordelia?" Angel asked timidly, crossing his arms and glancing down at the floor and back up at his mother.

"Yes. Cordelia."

"Yeah, she'll be there..Why?"

"Have you broken up with Muffy yet?"

"Her name is Buffy, and uh..no. I'm just....scared to. Nervous..I don't know. I was kind of hoping she would break up with me first so I didn't have to hurt her.."  
"You have to make sarcafices to be happy. I'm sure she'll be okay with it, in the long run." Claire nodded her head at her son. "Have a good time. I'm going to Laurie's house for coffee." At that note she left the room.

**XXXX**

Angel pulled up in front of Giles' house, placing his hands on the headboard, letting out a large sigh. He unbuckled his seatbelt and exited the vehicle, locking the car door behind him. Jogging up to the house, he knocked on the door a few times. A moment later the door opened and a worn out looking Giles stood there.

"Ah. Angel, you're here. Come in." Giles stepped aside welcoming in Angel. He walked inside and the door shut behind him. Everyone else was already there, Spike leaning closely towards Buffy. Buffy didn't seem to upset with that notion but as soon as she noticed Angel standing in the doorway she scooted away from him. Spike sighed in frustration. Angel's eyes moved over to Fred and Gunn who were practically on top of eachother, kissing every other second. He saw Cordelia on the other side of Fred, her arms crossed boredly. The moment she spotted Angel her eyes lit up.

"Finally. Can we get bloody started now?" Spike asked, shaking his head. Angel moved over to Cordelia and sat next to her by the arm of the chair.

"Yes, of course. We are having a slight appocalypse..." Giles removed his glasses and wiped them with the cloth he kept in his pocket, nervously, then placing them back on, clearing his throat.

"No. Way." Buffy groaned out.

"But-But...Why!?" Fred whined, pouting.

"There is a new demon, known as, a Bliptican. It is a very rare species, and one Bliptican, going by the name of Rory, is recruiting an army to bring the world in to destruction. To burn the cities, keep prisoners, slaves, and rule the world as their own. They have vampires and demons of all races joining them." Giles explained.

"Melodramatic much? Are you sure you're not over estimating this Rory guy?" Cordelia asked, leaning towards Angel, hoping no one noticed. Giles did, and he couldn't help but narrow his eyes in confusion.

"Right, well..If he succeeds in recruiting a lot of members, then the world will be in grave danger. Hopefully we can kill the demon before it gets a chance to recruit _any_ members."

"Okay, so where do we find this demon dude?" Buffy asked.

"I managed to locate his lair. It's in an abandoned factory."

"And what factory would that be?" Spike asked, rolling his eyes.

"The Old Holmes factory." Giles answered, glaring at the teenager.

"Great. Let's load up." Buffy was about to stand when she was interuppted by a very agitated watcher.

"Wait! We don't have a plan." Giles grumbled.

"Someones grumpy. We don't need one. I go in, I slay." Buffy responded.

"He is a very powerful demon, with the strength of a slayer! He as well could have started recruiting for his army and god knows how many traps he will have laid out for you!"  
"Oh...So..What's the plan?" Buffy asked, sighing.

"Give me time to think of one. Meet me in the school library on monday, since tomorow is just a Sunday." Giles said in deep thought, rubbing his forehead.

"Yay. Time away from the scoobies. Let's go." Fred got up and grabbed Gunn's hand, running for the door.

"Seeya later!" Gunn called while being dragged away.

"They are just weird." Cordelia rolled her eyes, smirking. She stood up and noticed Buffy talking to Spike. "Do you think something is going on with Spike and Buffy?" Cordelia asked Angel who stood up and was now standing next to her.

"I'm not sure." Suddenly Buffy ran over to Angel, knocking Cordelia out of the way, who stiffened and glared.

"Sorry, Cor. Anyways, Angel. I'm sorry I've been avoiding you lately. I was hoping I could make it up to you. We could go to lunch right now?" He was about to answer when Cordelia cleared her throat. He remembered that he was going to hang out with her.

"Actually I have plans....with...my friend." Angel said slowly, trying to think of a good lie.

"Who?" Buffy furrowed her eyebrows. Spike was watching their conversation, looking defeated.

"My friend....Joe." Angel mentally hit himself.

"Does he go to our school?"

"Uh...." Noticing Angel's delay, Cordelia cut in.

"No. He goes to UC Sunnydale. I know him." Angel looked at her thankfully, his face going back to it's original color.

"Oh...Okay then..Maybe tomorow." Buffy frowned turning around and walking past Spike, leaving the house. Spike looked over at Angel and smirked to himself, walking after Buffy and out of the house.

"So. You're house. I'll follow your car with mine?" Angel asked.

"Actually, Buffy drove me here. She finally got her liscence."

"Oh. Then I guess I'll drive. You can point out the directions." He smirked and she followed him out of the house. Giles looked after them and furrowed his eyebrows. Shaking his head, he shook it off and walked towards the kitchen to brew a cup of tea.

**XX**

Cordelia pulled her key out of her purse, zipping the bag closed. She unlocked the door and stepped through, pulling the key out of the door. She waited for Angel to walk in before closing it behind him.

"Wow." He said with a whistle. Her house had white carpet in the main room with large stairs curving up to the next floor, and a few hallways upstairs and downstairs. A door right to the right of them, and to the left was a dining room with a long wooden table and wooden flooring, an archway as a door. They both looked towards the right as the wooden door opened revealing a middle aged Italian man with greyish white hair, a brown rolled up sweater at the sleeves, and dark blue jeans. He crossed his arms.

"Cordelia. You're home. Who's this young man?"

"Uh...Hi dad. This is Angel." The man smirked and put out his arm.

"Nice to meet you...Angel." Angel quickly shook his hand, and took it back a moment later.

"You too Mr. Chase."

"Call me Ethan. So are you...dating my daughter?" Ethan asked, crossing his arms again and looking Angel up and down, as if sizing him up.

"What? Oh! No! We're just..good friends."

"Hm. Let's see how long_ that _will last. I have to go. I have jury duty." Ethan said, dropping his arms to his side.

"That sucks. See you later." Cordelia watched her father grab his coat off of the rack and leave the house. She entwined her fingers and rocked back and forth on her heels. Angel chuckled.

"What?" He asked, still smiling.

"Wanna see my room?" She had an evil glint in her eye. He grinned and wrapped both arms around her waiste and pulled her to him.

"Yes _please_." She grabbed his hand and pulled him up the steps as he followed curtily behind.

**XX**

Gunn sat on Fred's bed as she dug through the drawers her television sat upon.

"Come on! Where the heck is it!?" She threw movies and games out of the drawers.

"Babe, we can watch another movie." He chuckled, laying back on the bed. She shook her head and dug through the drawers more.

"No!" She threw a DVD out. She did a doubletake and crawled over to the thrown movie. "Found it!" She bit her bottom lip, smiling.

"What movie did you want to watch so badly?" She paused and then lifted up the movie in front of her, grinning wickedly.

"Aw, hell no."

"Oh come on!"  
"Are you kidding me? 'John Tucker Must Die'? That is the biggest anti-man movie since The-L Word."

"First of all. The-L Word is a TV series. Second of all, too bad, we're watching it." She opened the case and put the movie in the player.

"But you've _seen _this movie."

"Yeah but, it's so funny." Gunn groaned and picked up a pillow off of the bed and placed it on his face.

**XX**

Angel lowered Cordelia on to the bed and climbed on top of her. He moved in to kiss her but she pushed him back.

"What?" He asked. She suddenly flipped them both, landing on top of him. She put her legs on both sides of his waiste and grinned. She leaned down and nibbled at his earlobe.

"Foreplay hmm?" He chuckled and reached up, kissing her lips once she moved away from his ear. He moved his hands up to caress her back, slowly moving down and to the band of her skirt. Cordelia moved her hands to the bottom of his shirt and started to push it up. To help her out, he moved his hands away and pulled off his shirt with her assistance. She leaned back down landing butterfly kisses along his smooth pecks, and nipping gently at his nipple.

"Is this your first time?" She asked him.

"No. Buffy was." She winced at her name and nodded slowly.

"Right." He moved his elbows up to lean on them and looked up at the figure on top of him.

"Is this yours?"

"Well uh...Sort of...."  
"Going awfully fast for your first time." He clucked his tongue. "I get to be on top then." He flipped them so he was on top.

"Uncool. Who says you get to be in control?"

"I do." He leaned down and kissed her with all of the passion he could muster, moving his hands down to her blouse, unbuttoning her shirt as quickly as he could. One of the buttons went flying into the wall from his attack.

"Easy there. I love this shirt." She said once he released her lips. He pulled at her shirt and she leaned up so he could pull it off. Angel threw Cordelia's shirt to the floor and admired her lace covered breasts.

"You sure know how to tease a man."

"Not my fault." She pouted. Angel went for her bottom lip and licked at it, pleading for entrance. She parted her lips and welcomed his moist tongue as she kissed him back with passion, holding back force. Once they pulled apart for air, Cordelia's lips were swollen and they panted.

"You're beautiful." He moved her hair away from her face, pushing it behind her ear. Cordelia smiled, revealing white teeth as she lunged for him again, kissing at him. She didn't even realize that he went to take off her bra until he unhooked it and threw it to the side where her shirt lay. He admired her again and grinned, leaning down and kissing his way down her chest to her nipple. He bit at it gently and she groaned under his touch. Angel licked one of them and she moaned, the bud hardening immediatley. He moved to the other one and kissed it, suckling at it. Moving back, he licked his lips at her beautiful sight and pulled at her skirt next.

"God.." She groaned as he pulled her skirt off. Her heels easily slid off along with her skirt. With just her hot pink panties on left she leaned up and moved her hands slowly, and tenderly down his muscular back and to his pants. She had trouble unzipping it at first and eventually unzipped it. They both laughed at her struggle to pull off his jeans. Angel helped her pull it the rest of the way off, and kicked away the discarded clothing, along with his shoes. She licked her lips as she admired his ass, which still had black boxers covering him.

"Why are you so damn hot?" She asked. He looked into her eyes, leaning down dangerously close to her lips. His breath hit her mouth and she leaned up to kiss him but he pulled back. Ignoring her question he leaned back down and kissed her again. Moving his hands to the band of her panties he slid the tip of his longest three fingers in and she moaned as his fingers quickly brushed the top of her pubic hair. He pulled his fingers away and pulled down the last bit of clothing she had, and slid it down her legs slowly, tickling her legs as he went. Every hair on her body stood up and he threw the last bit of clothing to the ground. He leaned back and admired her naked body, sun-kissed skin and swollen lips.

"Why are _you _so hot?" He asked, his lips turning up in to a smile, his lustful gaze watching her body. She felt self conscious for a moment but got over it fairly quickly.

"You have too much clothes on still." She pouted. He went back down and kissed her while they both pulled at his boxers until they lay on the floor with all of the other clothing. She withdrew a breath of air as she looked down at his body. She couldn't get much of a view, but she could feel him between her legs.

"Are you ready?" He asked. She rolled her eyes and nodded in response. "This is going to hut a bit." He said quietly. He slowly moved towards her opening and thrust into her slowly. She drew in a breath of air at the slight pain, but more pleasure. Angel looked at her, silently asking permission to continue. The look in her eyes said it all. Angel continued to move further inside of her. After he was settled he slowly began to rock his hips in to hers. She gasped in pain and her face wrinkled. After a moment of adjusting she began to move along with him in a rythmic pattern. Cordelia moaned in pleasure, trying her best to ignore her pain. Angel moaned in response and groaned once she moved up again and captured his lips with hers. She moved her tongue inside his hot cavern and he moved his tongue along with hers as he moved inside of her, quickening the pace by just a bit. After just one more thrust she began to shutter and he knew her orgasm was coming on.

"Angel..." She moaned out. She fell in to ecstacy as she shuttered and eventually the orgasm subsided and she panted as she still held on to him, waiting until he got his. Soon after hers subsided he felt his. She nipped at his shoulder and he moeaned out her name and moved faster inside of her as he felt her warmth surrounding him. Once his subsided he stayed inside her a moment longer then necessary, not wanting the moment to end. After a moment he pulled out of her slowly and collapsed next to her on the bed. Cordelia glanced over at him, turning to face him. Her hips ached from before, but she turned to face him.

"I love you." He panted. A wide smile took over her face and she took his hand in hers.

"I love you too." She mentioned quietly. He layed a gentle kiss on her lips and leaned deeper in to the pillow.

"The moment I see Buffy again..I'll end it." He whispered, a droplet of sweat dripping off his forehead. Sleep overtook the both of them as they unconsciously moved closer together.

**TBC**

**Review as if your life depended on it -.o**


	7. I'm Yours

**I dont own any characters of BTVS or ATS. Joss Whedon, David Greenwalt, Mutant Enemy, BLAH BLAH do.**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Chapter 6: I'm Yours**

**Chapter Summary: Angel & Cordy finally admitted their love for one another, and Angel vowed to break up with Buffy. Fred made Gunn watch John Tucker Must Die =O , and Giles needs to think of a plan to take down Rory.**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Spike tapped his fingers against the end table next to his bed, the phone inches away from his drumming fingers. A knock on the door interuppted his train of thought. He looked up just in time to see his father walk in. Vince sat on the edge of the bed and looked over at his son.

"What's going on buddy?"

"Just waiting for a phone call..."

"From who?"  
"Either Buffy or Angel. Whoever calls first depending on who broke up with who."

"Son, you can't just expect them to break up with one another just like that." He snapped his fingers. "I think you should intervene."

"I've intervened just enough so that Buffy will want a restraining order against me. I've done enough bloody intervening if you ask me." Spike shook his head, wishing for a cigarette.

"Well." He hit his lap, shaking his head. "I'm just trying to help." He got up with an oof.

"Your age catchin' up with you paps?" Spike teased, grinning.

"Ah, shut up. You know nothin' about age. Just wait until your my age. You'll regret all those beers you drank."

"I don't drink."  
"Trust me. The moment you get married, you _will _be drinkin'. I started drinkin' then." Vince walked over to the door, opening it. "One more thing, kid." Spike looked up expectantly. "Quit waiting around by the phone, it's makin' me nauseous." He left the room at that, and Spike just shook his head chuckling, looking back over at the phone.

"Bugger." He mumbled.

**XXXX**

Buffy walked down the street alongside Willow, Fred, and Xander.

"Where are we headin' again?" Fred asked.

"We're going to the Espresso Pump. I would kill for some juice right about now." Buffy bit her bottom lip.

"You'd kill for juice? Seems a little extreme if you ask me." Xander joked. Willow rolled her eyes.

"Finally we're here." She walked past the outdoor tables and opened the door to the building, the bell ringing as they walked through the entrance. They approached the counter.

"I'll have a cappucino, two extra spoonfuls of caramel." Buffy told the woman at the counter.

**XXXX  
**

Angel finished pulling on his pants just in time to see Cordelia waking up. She stretched under the covers and turned, looking over at him.

"Where are you going?" She asked, groaning tiredly as she snuggled her face in to the dark red pillow.

"Home. My mother will be..worried." She stared at him a moment, her hair whisking out behind her on the bed. She blinked a few times, and began to sit up, leaning against the head board, tucking the sheet on top of her securely.

"Are you....avoiding me?" She asked with a small voice. He turned to her after buckling his pants, his shirt still on the floor. He sighed, his shoulders loosening.

"I just....I should've broken up with Buffy before we did..that. It isn't right what I'm doing to her."

"What about all that talk about her loving Spike and him loving her?" She asked, shaking her head at him, her curly hair messy and frizzy from the night she had.

"I'm sorry Cordelia. But we can't see anymore of eachother until I nip this thing I have with Buffy in the bud."

"You know what. You win. We're done." She said, lifting her hands up to emphasize her point.

"Cordy, we just need to wait until I break up with her..."

"No. You keep pushing me away and fine, congratz, you've pushed me away. Now stay the hell away from me." He walked over to her and she pushed him away with her hand. "I can't do this anymore Angel. Lying to Buffy, our friends, this secret. Break up with Buffy soon, or we're through." She said firmly. Angel nodded frantically, taking her hand in his.

"I know. I will. I'm sorry about what I've put you through."

"You probably...Should get home now."

"Yeah." He kissed her cheek. "I'll talk to you later okay?" Cordelia nodded simply and he pulled on his shirt, kissing her lips once more before leaving her home. On his way down the steps he spotted Ethan with a cup of coffee and a newspaper in the livingroom. Ethan glanced up and walked over, crossing his arms again.

"What the hell are you doing here? Did you.._stay _over night?"

"What!? No! _No!_ It's not like that."

"Really. Then...How is it?" Ethan asked, his voice sharp and edgy.

"I just..."

"You just what? You never did leave last night did you? Are you sleeping with my daughter?"

"What!? No....No, no."

"Get. Out. Of. My. House." Ethan said through gritted teeth. Angel nodded.

"Right. Okay. Bye." He grabbed the knob and turned it, quickly leaving.

_**When did I become such a damn loser?**_

**XX**

He snickered, sipping his root beer.

"Dude, that sucks." Gunn laughed, finding it hard to stop. He was hanging out with Xander, Spike, and Angel at his house. He sat on a stool in the kitchen, still laughing. Xander and Spike snickered along with him.

"Alright, alright, it ain't that funny."

"Yes it is." Spike smirked.

"Can I let you guys in on something?" Gunn asked once the laughter subsided.

"What?" Xander asked, taking a long sip out of his root beer and looking over at his friend who fiddled with the top of the bottle.

"After graduation I'm going to propose to Fred."

"Woah. Really?" Xander asked.

"Yeah. I love her...She's...She's...I don't know I just..It's like how it is with you and Buffy. Pure affection, passion, love." Gunn looked over at Angel who bit his bottom lip.

"Actually it's not like it is with Buffy and I...Congratz by the way, but..I'm going to break up with Buffy the next time I see her."

"Thank the soddin' lord." Spike placed his hands in a prayer pose, laughing.

"Why the hell are you doin' that?" Gunn asked.

"I told you...I'm in love with Cordelia."  
"I knew it!" Xander spat out. "Well....I knew it because Gunn told me after you told him that one time on the bus platform."

"Right. Well I hope all goes well, man. You guys figure out what college you're goin' to?" He asked, drinking more of his rootbeer.  
"UC Sunnydale." Angel told his friends.

"Yeah, me too." Spike answered. "A lot simpler, cheaper too. Not exactly Walmart but, y'know. Buffy's...going there."

"You. Are soooo. Whipped." Gunn stated. They laughed more and Spike shook his head, lifting his drink.

"Well how come I can get any woman I want, and you can only get Fred?" Spike asked.

"Yeah and uh..when exactly did you win over Buffy?" Gunn asked sarcastically.

"Ha-ha. I get it. I guess I walked right in to that one, eh?" Spike grimaced.

"Definitley." Xander lifted his bottle to his lips. Angel's phone began to ring and he looked over at the phone hidden in his jacket, taking it out.

"Ah, shit."

"Hm?" Gunn asked, his root beer bottle still between his lips.

"It's Buffy." He cleared his throat and picked it up, putting it to his ear. "Hello?"  
"Hey, babe. You busy today?" She asked.

"Ahhh...Yeah. Sorry, hun. Tomorow, before school. I need to talk to you about something." He said, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his free hand.

"Is it...bad?"  
"Uhm...You know what, no. It's not. For either of us."

"Okay! I'll talk to you then. Bye." Buffy hung up, and moments later, Angel did too, flipping his cell shut and putting it in his coat pocket.

"What'd she want?" Gunn asked.

**XX**

The next day at the school, Buffy waited for Angel by a large tree she usually met up with him by at the front of the school. She held her binder securely in front of her, eyes searching. Eventually she saw him running towards her.

"I need to tell you something."  
"Okay. After you tell me whatever it is you want to tell me, I just wanted to let you know, prom is coming up...And you need a tux. I'm going dress shopping with Cordy, Faith, Willow, and Fred, but they don't know yet."

"Uh..Buffy. I'm just going to. Tell you." Angel sighed. "It's over." Buffy looked confused.

"What's over? Shit, did they already get their dresses?"

"No..Buffy.." Angel started. "We're over..The relationship..Us..I'm ending it."

"What? Why!?" She asked, her mouth dropping open.

"Because I'm in love with-someone else."  
"Who!? Who's the fucking whore? She go to this school!?" Buffy demanded, crossing her arms tightly.

"Buffy! Relax, okay?"  
"_Who _is she?"

"It's uhm...Well we didn't want to keep our relationship a secret...so uh...It's...Cordelia." She did a double take, her expression even more shocked.

"..Chase? Your dating..Cordelia Chase?" She sounded calm, but looked anything but.

"Uh. Yes."

"Have you been cheating on me?" She asked simply.

"...Yes." With that she slapped him in the face.

"You bastard."  
"I'm sorry..I just.." He placed a hand on his reddening face. He didn't notice the person running over to them until she was directly in front of them. It was Cordelia.

"What the hell did you hit him for!?"

"Cheating on me! With the likes of _you_!" Buffy turned to look Cordelia dead in the eye. Cordelia looked down at the grass and then back at her best friend.

"I'm so sorry Buffy. I didn't want it to happen this way I just...I love him. And you love Spiek right, so...why are you so upset if you're over him?"

"Excusme?" Buffy started. "Just because I may have some..unexplained feelings for Spike, does _not _mean he can just, _cheat _on me. Especially with my best friend! What the hell, Cordy!?" Buffy asked, angrily.

"I'm so, so sorry. I didn't want it to happen this way." She sighed, looking in to her friends eyes.

"Just leave me alone." Buffy shook her head and turned, walking away from them.

**XX**

Later that day they met up in the library of the highschool. They were all seated around the table while Giles stood, ready to explain the plan.

"Since we have two slayers, it is likely that it will be easier to kill, 'Rory', Since he only has the strength of one slayer." Giles explained.

"Hurrah. Can we kill it tonight?" Faith asked, putting her legs on top of the table.

"I'd say so. You'll have to bring weapons of course. I recommend that only Faith and Buffy go considering that none of you have special...abilities, or skills in fighting."

"But we should be there..for backup." Willow said.

"It isn't safe. We'll be fine, Will." Buffy told her friend, avoiding to look towards Cordelia or Angel.

"You're right. It _isn't _safe. Which is why you need backup!" Cordelia exclaimed, crossing her arms.

"Well, I don't really care what you think." Buffy said firmly, looking up at Giles. "So, we go tonight?"

"Yes. I'll drop both you and Faith off. I'll wait outside of the warehouse just in case there is trouble." Giles walked over to the counter and pointed to a page on the open demonology book. "I've been doing some research and I noticed that a weakness of Blipticans, is that as well as vampires, they can get burnt by exposure to holy water." He finished saying, turning and crossing his hands together.

"Wait a minute..I'm supposed to go prom dress shopping tonight!" She glanced at Angel. "Not that I have a date.." Buffy silently mumbled.

"Geez, I don't even have a date yet. I was thinking about asking Kory Garcia." Xander thought aloud. Gunn looked over at him and bit the cap of his pen, thinking.

"Yeah she's hot." He suddenly felt himself being hit in the shoulder with a textbook. "Ow!" He looked over at Fred sheepishly, who was glaring at him.

"Please, let's stick to the topic at hand." Giles shook his head and cleared his throat. The bell rang. "I suggest you get to class, I'll see you both tonight." Everyone grabbed their book bags and left. Buffy ran up to Angel.

"Why her?" She asked.

"Huh?"

"Why Cordelia?" Buffy used one hand to hold the strap of her bag, the other fidgeting, limply hanging.

"Because I'm in love with her."

"Why _now_? You used to make fun of her, and sure, I'd get mad, but you wouldn't even look twice at her. I mean she's really pretty and all, but she used to be kind of...annoying. I don't know..But, why? _Why_?"

"Buffy, if you'd stop talking, I'd be _able _to tell you why. People change...I've changed. She's a great person. And you know that. That's why you're her friend." He said while they walked side by side down the hall. Cordelia glanced at them jealously and turned, walking in the opposite direction. They hadn't noticed.

"I guess I understand where you're coming from. But I'm pissed that you cheated on me..And that she'd go along with it! She can be a great person but hoo doggy she can be such a bitch. Why would she do that? Especially with you. She used to complain about what a 'stupid jock' you were. But yeah..you _have _changed." Buffy nodded slowly.

"What about Spike? I'm sure he'd love to be with you." Angel suggested. She just

smirked.

"Don't I know it. He's been annoying me for a while now. I think I will go to prom with him. He's uhm...he's changed too. I'll see you later. Class." Buffy pointed backwards, and started moving back. He gave her a small wave and clutched the straps to his backpack watching her retreat. After a moment he felt someone tap his shoulder. Turning around, he saw Cordelia.

"Hey, Cor."

"Don't, 'Hey, Cor' me. What was that about?" She asked defiantley.

"She was just asking me questions about us. I have a question to ask you actually..." He said, licking his lips. She turned and faced him. As soon as she did, he took her hands in his and she looked up at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Huh?" She asked.

"I love you."

"Yeah we did this already. I love you too." She said, biting the inside of her cheek.

"Will you be my date to prom?" Angel asked innocently. Her smile grew and she hugged him, then giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"I'd love to! I have a date! Yes!"

"No one else asked you?" He asked, quite surprised.

"A bunch of guys did, but none of them were you. And..you're you, so yay!" She smiled and kissed him again. "I'm so late to class, I have to go! Bye!" She ran down the hall and he stared for a minute when he realized he had class. He ran down a different hall.

**XX**

That night Giles drove Faith and Buffy to the Old Homes Factory to kill Rory before he could start an army. Faith and Buffy exited the vehicle, weapons in hand. Giles sat at the wheel.

"I'll be right out here, if you're not back in fifteen minutes I'll come after you.

"We'll be fine, watcher boy." Faith rolled her eyes and walked in front of Buffy as they went up to the Factory.

**XX**

The next day, Spike saw Buffy at the front of the school, making peace with Cordelia. He walked over and raised a hand, waving.

"Hey, ladies." Spike grinned.

"Oh, Spike, hey."  
"I heard you and Angel finally ended it."

"Uh yeah...He's with-Cordy now." She said, pointing at her friend. "We decided to get over it instead of being dramatic. Plus..Angel isn't the guy I want." Buffy mumbled , smiling. Spike raised an eyebrow.

"Tonight we're going prom dress shopping right?" Cordelia asked.

"Definitley!-I don't have a date..."

"Could you...give us a minute?" Spike looked over at Cordelia. She quickly nodded.

"Of course! I'll be-right by that tree." She ran away from them quickly. Buffy laughed at her retreating figure and looked back over at Spike.

"Will you do me the honor of going to prom with me?"

"Yes! Definitley." She kissed him hard on the lips. "I've been wanting to do that for a while now." Spike grabbed her and pulled her to him. "Then let's get to it, luv." He kissed her again as she deepened his kiss pashionatley.

**TBC**


	8. Lack Of Evidence

**I dont own any characters of BTVS or ATS. Joss Whedon, David Greenwalt, Mutant Enemy, BLAH BLAH do.**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Chapter 7: Lack Of Evidence**

**Chapter Summary: Buffy, Faith, Cordelia, Fred, and Willow go prom dress shopping together while the guys go get tuxes!**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**(For sake of the story Willow is already gay and is out so she'll be going to prom with a girl.)**

Buffy grinned.

"Oh. My. God. How hot do I look in this dress?" She came out of the dressing room with a bright blue dress on that flared out from the waiste to the bottom, with sparkles covering the top half of the dress.

"Wow. Check out hot stuff." Cordelia smirked.

"I'm adding this to the maybe list." She went back in the dressing booth and after a moment she came out back in her clothes. Buffy walked over to a large pile of clothing and placed the dress on it.

"You're maybe list is quite huge." Fred eyed it.

"Well, they're all gorgeous." Buffy defended.

"What am I supposed to wear? What color guys?" Cordelia asked, standing up to try her outfit on.

"Red or black." Willow said thoughtfully.

"Red." Fred nodded. Cordelia clapped her hands together giddily and went further in the store to go find her first dress to try on.

"What about me?" Faith asked?  
"Black." Willow, Fred, and Buffy said in unison.

"Sweet."

"I don't know what to wear. Like..pink or something?" Willow suggested. Fred shrugged. Soon Cordelia came back holding a dress.

"Let's see it!" Buffy demanded.

"Let me change first!" Cordelia ran in to the dressing stall and quickly changed, running her fingers through her hair to fix it. She came out.

"Oh my god!" Buffy squealed. Cordelia was wearing a deep red ress that went down to her knees, two thin straps on the top. The dress was form fitting, soft and full of sparkles. But not the cheap kind you get from a dollar store.

"Sex-y!" Faith whistled. Cordelia laughed and looked down at it.

"Should I wear this one?"

"Hell yes!" Fred clapped.

"Okay! That was easy! I'm gonna find matching heels, earrings, and makeup to buy. Whoever finishes next, come join me." Cordelia skipped off to the other side of the store. Everyone groaned when Buffy picked up another dress.

"..What!?"

"Choose the blue one! It was _gorgeous _on you!" Willow stated. Buffy sighed heavily.

"But do you think _Spike _will like it?"

"Hey, at least you _have _a date. Do you know how hard it is to find another lesbian in this school!?" Willow shook her head, crossing her arms and pouting.

"We'll help you out. Fine, I'll pick the blue one." Buffy grumbled, picking it up and running to catch up with Cordy.

"Just us now." Faith said to the other two girls.

"Mmkay. I'll try on this purpley pink one." Fred grinned, picking it up and walking in the dressing room.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Cordelia sat in her first period class as the announcements went off, chewing on the eraser of her pencil, boredly. Absent mindedly, tapping her fingers against the desk.

"And prom night is just in three nights! It will be held at the Traiten Hotel at 2491 Avenue. Starting at nine, ending at eleven." The speaker blasted, the vice principal speaking. "Here's principal Snyder with more information." The students groaned. Harmony leaned over to Cordelia.

"The after party is in room 215 at the hotel." She whispered. "Tell everyone." Cordelia smiled viciously and nodded vigorously, reaching in to her agenda to write down the room number. _215_.

"There will be no after parties!" Snyders voice boomed from the announcements. "I mean it! Or you'll see me after graduation!" A voice whispered to Snyder. "What do you mean we can't do that!?" The announcements went off.

"Alright everyone. Take out your textbooks. Just because the year is almost over does not mean you don't have to do your work." The teacher stated.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Once lunch came, Cordelia met her friends at their outside table.

"Hey!" Faith grinned.

"Cordy." Angel leaned over and pecked her on the lips, sitting back down. Buffy popped a grape in her mouth.

"So did you boys go tux shopping last night?" Silence. "Are you kidding!?"

"You see..it's kind of like this..." Gunn started. "We uh...we were _going _to. We all met up at my house but we got sidetracked because my parents had beer in the cabinet and we kind of well..had a few and..forgot.." The girls' jaws dropped.

"You asses!" Faith screamed, hitting them on the head. "Whatever, doesn't really concern me. My boyfriend already went tux shopping."

"Who _is _taking you, anyway?" Cordelia asked.

"Josh Brinks." Faith turned and waved to Josh who was at another table with a bunch of guys. He grinned.

"Nice choice...if you like perverts." Fred chuckled.

"And I'm still taking _no one_." Willow sighed.

"Ah, you'll figure it out. Worse comes to worst, we can go together." Xander shrugged.

"_Hello_, gay!"

"I meant as friends. I certainly don't wanna go alone."

"Yeah but, I want a date! One I can kiss!" Willow complained.

"Hmm. There's Kory Garcia! I'm going to ask her." Xander grinned running off to catch up with her. Gunn chuckled.

"There's no way Kory'll go out with _him._" Gunn just smirked, eating his food. Josh Brinks walked over.

"Hey, Josh." Faith smiled.

"Hey." He sat down next to her and kissed her on the lips. "Proms coming up."

"Oh, guys! The after party is in room 215 at the hotel."  
"Sweet." Buffy said giddily, high fiving Spike.

"I'm so excited. But usually after parties have _a lot _of drinking and people having sex in front of eachother." Fred shuttered.

"We'll go to a private room." Gunn purred. Xander walked back over with Kory.

"Hell yes! She said yes." Xander smirked. Kory giggled and put her arm around him. Everyone's mouths dropped open.

"Wow." Faith nodded.

"Guys." Gunn started. "I was thinking. Once everyone of us have dates, we should book a room at the hotel for us to stay at, on prom night. We'll go there before prom, or during it if we want to...leave early for privacy, and we can stay over night, or maybe a few! We'll all share a hotel room, but get a suite and each couple will have their own room..With a double bed." Gunn finished, smiling broadly. Everyone seemed to love the idea.

"Totally!" Cordelia jumped.

"Where are we gonna get the money?" Angel asked.

"We'll put all of our money together. Plus, you have aj ob and I work at a pizza shack..sadly. I'm quitting once I get enough money to cover my half."

"Perfect." Buffy and Cordelia exchanged expressions, both giddy.

"I love you, baby." Fred leaned in and kissed Gunn. Willow looked down.

"Willow." Cordelia started. "I promise you will _not _go to prom without a date." She convinced. Willow just nodded slowly.

"She's right. We won't." Buffy also added.

"Oh! I know a lesbian in this school who's really pretty!" Fred said.

"Guys, you don't get it. I don't want just anybody. I want someone that _I _like."

"I'm sure you _will_ like her. She's so sweet. Her name is Tara. And she knows about demons and vampires. She's a witch! Like you!" Fred smiled.

"Really!?" Willow asked, her eyes widened.

"Yes!"  
"Introduce me! Now!"

"Come on!" Fred grabbed her arm and pulled her to a table where one lone girl sat.

"Good for her." Angel said, wrapping his arm around Cordelia and pulling her to him.  
"We're gonna have to get six bedrooms in _one _hotel room." Spike said stiffly.

"We'll get it. It will just cost a lot. But _hello_, rich here! My dad'll pay for a lot of it." Cordelia said, happily finishing her Fizz drink and tossing it out. Angel just grinned and pulled her closer to him. Faith sipped on her drink from the straw, chewing on it absent mindedly.

"I can't wait until prom." Josh licked his lips in thought, kissing Faith's hair. She stared at him from the corner of her eye, eyebrow raised.

"Freak." She muttered.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

That night the guys went tux shopping. Angel stiffly stood in the tux he had tried on, glancing in to the mirror. Spike was next to him, eyebrows raised as he looked at himself in the humiliating outfit.

"These all look the same to me." Spike shrugged, turning to look at Gunn who was having trouble tying his bow tie.

"Need help?" Xander asked.

"Nah." Gunn tied it. "See. I did just fine." The bow tie fell apart. Xander stiffled his laugh and tied it for him. Josh stood behind Gunn, finishing pulling on the jacket that went over it.

"How do I look?" Josh asked. Gunn made a face, he hadn't wanted the outsider to come. All Josh wanted was to get in Faith's pants.

"Okay." Xander said plainly, turning back to Gunn. "You're really proposing to Fred after graduation?"

"Definitley. She's my dream girl." Xander chuckled. "I mean uh, she's just..ya know. The one I want to be with. It sounds tacky and all, make fun of me, but truthfully I want to be with her forever." Angel's eyes casted downward as he thought about how similar Gunn and Fred's relationship was to his and Cordelia's.

"I get that." Angel said simply. Josh just raised his eyebrows.

"Gay." He said.

"Shut up, you only want to get in Faith's pants." Gunn defended. "Which by the way, I am _not _okay with. She may not care about how that's all you want but _we _as her friends, practically brothers, _do _mind." He said, getting in Josh's face. Josh pushed him back.

"Back off, pal. You don't wanna get in it with me."

"Wanna bet?" Gunn said, stepping closer.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Angel pushed back Gunn and Xander pulled back Josh while Spike raised his eyebrows.

"That's enough." Xander told them both. Gunn backed off.

"It's cool." Gunn said, so Angel let him go. Josh just shook his head and threw Xander off of him.

"I'm gonna get this tux and get going." Josh said gruffly, walking back in to the changing room.

"I'll look at a few more." Angel said, changing the subject.

"Guys a damn asshole." Gunn straightened his overcoat, walking off.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Cordelia rang the doorbell to Angel's house, waiting patiently. She tapped her foot and looked behind her. It was dark out, and freezing cold. She felt a shiver go up her back in anticipation, and suddenly was a little nervous. She rang the doorbell twice mroe.

"Come on, come on..." After a moment the door opened. Claire stood there, a disheveled look on her face. She smiled after a moment.

"Oh hello, dear. Come on in." She stepped aside and Cordelia walked in, her heels clicking. She stood in the main area, the tv heard from the next room. She leaned in to Cordelia. "I'm not sure you want to be here right now, dear." She whispred. Cordelia looked confused, straightening out her pink mini-skirt.

"Why?"

"Uhm..They released Ethan from jail..They said there wasn't enough evidence."  
"What!? How could they do that!" Cordelia panicked in a whispered tone. Claire shook her head.

"As if my face isn't enough proof. He isn't dangerous right now but he has had two beers and soon that will turn in to three, then four, and up the scale he'll go. So hurry on out."  
"No-you should come with me."

"I can't. Angel isn't here right now he doesn't know about his father. Warn him so he doesn't come home."  
"_Come _with me. You'll be safe that way." Cordelia argued.

"Hello?" A voice called. Both of their heads snapped to the voice in worry. Ethan came out of the doorway to the livingroom, the football game heard loudly. "Company. Who are you?" He asked, not remembering her from last time because of how drunk he had been. He was barely drunk at the moment.

"Uhm..I'm uh..A friend of Angel's." Ethan snorted.

"No female is _just _a friend of Angel's. That mistake. You named him the wrong thing, babe." He directed at his wife. Claire just nodded, not wanting to disagree with him.

"Cordelia here was just leaving..Right dear?"  
"Nonsense!" Ethan said. "Why don't you stay? Join us for dinner! Claire is making spaghetti. She's a pretty good cook. Which is the reason why her body is in such bad shape." He chuckled. Claire's eyes looked down sadly.

"Hey." Cordelia spoke. "She's not in bad shape." She defended. Claire just shook her head, eyes widening. Ethan laughed.

"Join me. I'm watching the game. She'll make dinner."

"She would. But she _really_ has to go, right sweetie?" Claire looked to Cordelia, exchanging a knowing glance. Cordelia wasn't just going to leave her though.

"No. I don't." She said, glancing at Claire, casting her a worried look. Claire sighed sadly. Ethan grinned.

"Perfect! Join me in the den." He took Cordy's arm and led her in to the next room, closing the door. "Take a seat." He sat down on the couch, slouching back and picking up his bottle of beer, drinking it. Cordelia hesitated, but sat down next to him, as far away as she could get. Ethan choked on his beer and took it away from his mouth, spitting it out on his lap. Cordelia jumped at the sudden movement. He started laughing hysterically.

"Did you see that!? Did you _see _that!? Ryan Christoph just totally got his ass kicked down." He laughed, lifting up his bottle again. A tear rolled down her face as she realized what Claire had to go through. He had completely destroyed that woman, yet she stood tall. Claire came in. "I brought some tea."

"Oh no, babe. I'm off tea. Strict beer diet. I'm sure she'd like some though."

"Well, tea might..sober you up a bit.." She tried, biting the inside of her cheek. Ethan raised his eyebrows, and turned to her.

"Now what makes you think you can control what I drink and _do _for that matter." He asked. Claire backed up timidly.

"I-I-I'm going to check on dinner." She let out a shaky breath and left. Ethan brought a hand to Cordelia's cheek and stroked it. She stiffened.

"Claire used to be as attractive as you. Put on a few pounds though." He said. Cordelia moved his hand away from her.

"Uhm, thank you." Ethan moved closer to her.  
"Uh..where's your bathroom?"  
"Down the hall." Cordelia nodded and quickly left the room and ran in to the bathroom, locking herself inside of it. Hands fumbling, she took her phone out of her purse and dialed Angel's cellphone.

"Answer, damnit." She said silently. After a moment he answered.

"Hello?"

"Angel? It's Cordelia." She whispered, her voice shaky. Angel instantly began to worry.

"What's wrong?"  
"I'm at your house right now..._in_ your house. I locked myself in your bathroom to call you. Your dad was realeased this morning for lack of evidence. Your mom is in the kitchen." Cordelia said quickly. There was a short pause. "Hello?"  
"I'm on my way." He hung up at that. Cordelia sighed shakily and put her phone back in her purse, tucking her hair behind her ear. After a moment she got it together and opened the door, making her way to the kitchen. She opened the door just in time to see Claire fall to the floor unconscious, her head bleeding. Cordelia's mouth dropped open and she stepped backwards. Ethan turned to look at her, grinning.

"You're back."

"Stay away from me." Cordelia demanded, her voice wavering. He stepped forward as she stepped back. He broke in to a run at her. She screamed and ran around the table and backed up against the stove. He walked in front of her, she was cornered.

"What now?" He smirked.

"This." She kneed him in the crotch and reached behind her, taking the pan off of the stove and hitting him in the head, the boiling water on his skin. He screamed in agony, falling to the floor holding his skin. Cordelia ran out of the kitchen. After a moment he quickly got up and went over to the sink, pouring cold water on himself repeatidly.

"Ow!!!" He screamed, continuing with water. He picked up the pan and looked at himself in the mirror, some of his skin peeled. Lucky for him, the water had only been on the stove for a moment. His face still burning slightly, he opened the drawer in front of him angerly, the drawer falling to the floor from his amount of strength. He bent down and picked up the sharpest butcher knife he could find, and stood back up, slowly leaving the kitchen and walking up the steps.

**TBC**


	9. Evil Thomas

**I dont own any characters of BTVS or ATS. Joss Whedon, David Greenwalt, Mutant Enemy, BLAH BLAH do.**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Chapter 8: Evil Ethan**

**Chapter Summary: Angel's on his way back to the house, what will he find?**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Angel pulled up in front of the house, stopping the car and shoving the keys in his pocket, hurriedly getting out of the car and slamming the door behind him. He ran up to the house and tried the knob. It was unlocked. He walked in quietly, eyes drifting around the room timidly.  
"Cordelia?" He whispered. After no response he began to walk towards the kitchen, the door was partly open. He walked inside. Angel could see a hand from behind the island and quickly ran over, seeing his mothers figure on the floor. Kneeling down he saw a pile of blood by her head. His heart racing, he reached down and felt for a pulse. She was alive. Letting out a sigh. He looked around the scene. There was a pan on the floor with a little water still in it, the stove left on. He quickly turned it off.

"Hello!?" He called out. Picking up his mother, he brought her to the livingroom and placed her on the couch. The tv was still on. He could heard the crickets chirping though he was inside, shivers going up and down his arms as the thunder outside roared, rain pouring. Suddenly, the power went out. "Shit!" He whisper-shouted, reaching in to his pocket to dial 911 on his cellphone. No signal. "Of course.."Thinking of what to do next he ran up the steps, just to hear a loud banging noise and a scream. He ran towards the source of the noise. He saw an open door, he ran through it to where his parents bedroom was. Inside, Ethan had Cordelia in front of him, a knife at her throat, holding her to him to keep her from escaping.

"Son, you're home." Cordelia used this opportunity to elbow him in the ribs, he backed up and she went to ran for Angel who held his arms out to grab her, but Ethan pulled her back with his arm back in to his grip, the knife positon at her throat.

"Don't do this. You're drunk, confused.." Angel said, not missing the burn marks on his face.

"Do you see what she did to my face!? This bich _desserves _to die."  
"You'll regret this when you're sober! You'll go to jail!" Angel spoke, trying to get through to his dead beat father.

"No. I won't." Ethan moved up the knife to cut her throat and Angel's eyes widened in fear. He had to do something. Angel ran at thim, knocking Ethan to the floor along with Cordelia in front of him. Angel pulled Cordelia from Ethan's grasp and pushed her back. She stood at the doorway, one arm holding the doorway as she watched the scene play out before her. Angel took the knife off of the floor to prevent his father from using it. He tossed it to Cordelia who caught it with ease.

"Give me that knife." Ethan threatened, standing up and reaching out. Angel grabbed his extended arm and kicked him in the stomach. They both staggered backwards. Angel ran over to Cordelia.

"Come on!" He screamed, grabbing her arm. She dropped the knife as they ran down the steps, Angel leading her. He pushed her out the front door and ran after her. "Hurry, get to my car!" She hopped in to his passenger seat and he got in the front seat, fumbling with the keys as he got them out of his pocket. Ethan came running at the car. Cordelia squeeled when he grabbed her arm and pulled. Angel started the car, panicked, and drove as fast as he could, making Ethan fly off of the car. Cordelia looked back, then forwards again, breathing heavily.

"Are you alright?" He asked, glancing at her.

"Fine..Shit!"

"What?"  
"Your mom!" Angel stepped on the brakes.

"I have to get her. I want you to wait on the side of the road over here, take my cellphone and call the police, stay _away _from the house."

"No. No, I can't do that."

"Listen to me." He said, taking her face in his hands, speaking softly. "Nothing is going to happen to me, you, _or _my mother. Got it?"

"But-"  
"Okay??" Angel questioned. She sighed in resignation.

"Please, _please _be careful." Cordelia sighed. He leaned in and kissed her softly.

"I love you." He said. She got out of the car and took his cellphone, dialing 911.

"911 what is your emergency?"

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Angel got out of the car, heading towards the door. He opened it in time to hear a scream for help. He ran in to the livingroom to see Claire on the floor, Ethan holding a knife above her. Angel ran at him but Ethan saw him coming, turning around and stabbing him in the shoulder. Angel screamed out in pain, and grabbed his shoulder, falling to the floor. Being human now, had it's disadvantages.

"Angel!" Claire screamed for her son, worriedly. She backed up, getting to her feet.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Cordelia ran towards the house, having decided that she wasn't going to listen to him. Opening the door, she heard a crash. She ran towards where they were, and placed a hand on her mouth at the sight before her. Not knowing what to think, she automatically assumed the worst when she saw blood by Angel. Running over to Ethan who was gaining on Claire, she pushed him in to the wall as hard as she could.

"Bitch." Ethan muttered. Angel struggled to stand, but succesfully did so, supressing the throbbing pain in his arm. Cordelia backed up in to Angel, she jumped, not expecting him to be behind her. He used his good arm to push her back and punched his father straight in the face, who fell to the floor with ease because of how sloppy he was since he was so drunk.

"This better be enough proof." Was all Cordelia said after a pause. Angel held his arm and fell to the floor. "Oh!" Cordelia kneeled by him and placed a hand on his wound. "It's okay, the police are on their way." She spoke softly. "Are you okay, Mrs. O'Malley?" Cordelia looked up at Claire.

"Please, call me Claire." She said. "And yes, I'm fine." Claire kneeled by her son also. Soon a few police with guns out, steadily flooded the room. Two approached the unconcious figure of Ethan O'Malley, and nudged him, making sure he was truly unconscious.

"He's hurt!" Cordelia called. Paramedics came running in and helped Angel to his feet, bringing him out to the ambulance.

"What happened here?" An officer asked. Cordelia just sighed. Ethan began to wake up as the police were handcuffing him.

"Damnit-" Ethan said, tiredly. Half conscious, they dragged Ethan out to the police car. Cordelia and Claire stared, and looked to each other, exhanging expressions.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Spike, Gunn, and the entire crew of friends ran in to the hospital waiting room, seeing Cordelia sitting on a chair. She looked over at them. She wiped a tear from her eye.

"Is he-okay?" Gunn asked.

"He's fine. The doctor said he can go home tomorow."  
"Then what's wrong?" Fred asked, sitting next to her friend and taking her hand in her own.

"I just don't like seeing him in pain." Cordelia sighed, laying her head on Fred's shoulder. Fred smiled in understanding.

"Can we see him?" Buffy asked.

"The doctor said after they stitch him up we can see him but he'll be exhausted and a little loopy from the antibiotics." Cordy told them. The doctor came out.

"How is he?" Faith asked.

"He'll be just fine. You can see him now...but not this many at once. We should probably limit it to three at a time.." The doctor explained. Nodding, Cordelia, Spike, and Claire went in. Angel was half asleep on the bed. A few moments later he opened his eyes, blinking a few times.

"Hey.." He said sleepily, his voice gruff. Claire stood on one side of the bed, smiling, while Cordelia sat on the chair on the other side. She held his hand.

"Are you feeling okay?" Cordelia asked.

"Yeah. Just..tired." She smiled and kissed his head.

"The police brought your father back to jail." Claire told him confidently. Angel half smiled and nodded.

"Good."

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Buffy grinned as she finished applying her chapstick, her legs dangling off of Cordelia's bed.

"I can't believe prom is tomorow night."

"I know. I'm so excited. Willow asked Tara, and she said yes." Cordelia offered a smile, sitting down next to Buffy.

"Good for her. Weird how she found another witch lesbian. Kind of rare."

"Definitley." Cordy agreed, flipping open her cellphone once she heard a ding-a-ling.

"Who'd you get a text from?"  
"Fred, she said '313'."

"What does that mean?" Buffy asked in confusion. Cordelia shrugged, and texted Fred back 'huh?' after a short moment she got a response.

"Oh my god." Cordelia stated.

"What?"  
"We got the room! 313 is the suite we'll be staying at! Six bedrooms attached! It was really expensive but we pulled it off, especially since my father paid more then half!" Cordelia said giddily, jumping to her feet. Buffy smiled wide, and jumped to her feet, jumping up and down with Cordelia.

"Yes!" Once they relaxed, they sat back down and Cordelia picked up a notepad from the drawer on her end table. "What are you doing?"

"Writing down plans." Buffy looked down at what Cordelia wrote. _'Meet at my place 2:40 p.m. After schoool 2 morow 2 hang out then get ready for prom. Boys pick us up with limo at my house.'_ Cordelia wrote down.

"Those are the plans?"  
"Yep. I'll text the others, let them know." Cordelia said, writing a text.

**To: **Fred, Gunn, Angel, Buffy, Tara, Willow, Josh, Faith, Spike, Xander, Kory

**Sender: **Cordelia

**Message: _'Girls Meet at my place 2:40 p.m. 2 morow 2 hang out then get ready for prom. Boys pick us up with limo at my house at 8:25, hotel is Traiten Hotel 2491 Av. Room 215 is after party, 313 is our suite.'_**

Cordelia smiled as she pressed send. Buffy did a small dance with her hands and high fived her best friend.

"Tomorow night is going to be the best night of our _lives_."

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

The next day at school, Cordelia looked over at Fred during first period, while announcements were going off, and sent her a silent message with her face that meant that she couldn't wait. Fred gave her a rock on sign and Cordy put her middle finger up.

"And...tonight is prom!" The announcer said. Everyone in the class cheered.

"Yeah!" Cordelia high fived Fred over Harmony.

"Today may be the last day of school, and 12th graders, you will be greatly missed. We wish you all luck in the adult life. Here's Principal Snyder." The students booed.

"Graduation is on tuesday. No one will miss it! You be there or I'll call your parents! And its uh.. Friday, June 25th, goodbye class of '99. Oh and Mayor Wilkins will be making a speech." Snyder spoke shortly, the announcements going off.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**  
**_Angel worriedly glanced at Spike, who shrugged. Mayor Wilkins. Was he evil in this universe. Then again, Faith wasn't evil, and everything had seemed normal so far, so the odds were in their favor.

After first period, Angel caught up with Cordelia in the hallway. He covered her eyes with his hands.

"Guess who?" She moved his hands away.

"Don't have to." She turned and looked at him, and kissed him on the lips. Angel smiled and hugged her to him. "As much as I love to see you, we're in the middle of the hallway." She stepped back. "I'll see you tonight okay?"

"Okay." He smiled. "I got your text." The bell rang.

"Oh god! I'm late, I gotta go!" She ran off.

"..Bye!" He called after, sighing. He turned around and went to class.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

After school, Cordelia waited in her room for her friends to show up.

"Come on..I want to get ready.." The doorbell rang. She ran down the steps and saw Fred there. She swung open the door. "Hey!"  
"Hi! I brought brownies." She held up the tubberware.

"Oh no, honey. I can't bloat up or I won't fit in my dress. But you can bring them up to my room for the others. Fred went up. Soon all of the girls showed up and they were hanging out up in Cordelia's room.

"We never really got a chance to discuss..college together. So while we're getting ready, let's talk!" Fred suggested. The other girls nodded. Buffy took a little piece of brownie off and put it in her mouth.

"Fred, where are you going for college?" Cordy asked.

"UC Sunnydale."  
"Really!? Me too!" Cordelia said, clapping her hands together. "What about you guys?"

"I uh...I didn't get in to college." Faith sighed. Buffy's mouth dropped open.

"Oh my god." Willow and Tara looked at each other surprised.

"Why?" Willow asked.

"I didn't get very good grades." Faith shrugged. "Whatever. I knew that it would happen. But what am I going to do? Live with my dead beat dad for the rest of my life, waitressing at some crappy burger joint?"

"Of course not." Cordelia said, shaking her head. "You'll figure it out. And we'll all chip in with money and maybe you can get an apartment!" Faith just shook her head.

"Don't do that for me."

"I don't want to go to college on campus. I kind of want an apartment." Cordelia thought aloud.

"Where are you going to college, Tara? I know Willow is going to UC Sunnydale also."

"Uhm..I-I am too."  
"Wow. A lot of us are." Buffy smiled. Kory looked at them.

"I'm not going to college either. I got accepted in to three, but I can't afford it." Kory shrugged. Cordelia looked surprised.

"Aren't you supposed to be really rich?"  
"Everyone thinks I am, but I live with my parents in my grandfathers house. He's rich, but won't chip in for college. But I'm getting an apartment! But I'll have a stupid job.."

"Oh shit. We should be getting ready!" Cordelia shouted. Everyone got up. "Okay, I made stations for makeup, hair, etc. Station 1 which is blush is over there." She pointed to on top of her dresser, where a mirror was over. "Eyeliner/Eyeshadow/Mascara is on my end table." She pointed, a mirror there as well. "Foundation and cover up is over on my makeup dresser, and so is lipstick, lipgloss and chapstick. Hair is where the hair straighteners, curlers, and brushers are, the table I put in for this by my closet." Cordelia smiled.

"Wow. This bitch went to _work_." Faith clapped. "Hm...Hair first."

"Oh, and you guys can use my showers too. I have three bathrooms on this floor. All three for this occasion! They all have shampoo and conditioner, and soap that smells amazing." Faith grinned and ran out of the room to take a shower. Cordelia, in agreement went to the other bathroom. Fred, and Buffy looked at eachother, then racing to the last one. Fred got there first and stuck her tongue out, closing the door behind her.

"I guess we wait..damn." Kory said, looking at Buffy, Willow, and Tara.

"Cordy really went all out with this." Buffy said. "I can't believe we have to wait." Buffy huffed.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Once Cordelia, Fred, and Faith got out of the shower, Kory, Buffy, and Tara got in. Willow decided she'd go in after they were done. Cordelia sat in front of one of the blow dryers, using a brush to blow dry it.

"So what's your plan?" Faith asked.

"Blow dry..Should I straighten or curl my hair?"

"Straighten." Fred suggested. Cordelia nodded.

"And I'll put this sleek and shine thing in my hair to make it super shiny." Cordelia smiled, finishing one part of her hair. Fred finished with her mascara.

"How does my hair look?" Fred had curled it, and used hair lotion that made it look bouncier and more healthy.

"Gorgeous! Finish up with your makeup, and get dressed and you'll be ready. Tara came in the room in a robe, her hair wet.

"Yay, my turn." Willow said, leaving the room. Tara sat down next to Cordelia, picking up a brush.

"I'm so excited about tonight." Fred said, applying pink lip gloss which would match her white dress.

"I don't know about the after party...Maybe we'll just go back to the suite..." Cordelia said.

"Uhh..can I ask you something personal, Cordelia?" Fred asked.

"Sure?"

"Have you and Angel..had sex yet?"

"Uh..yeah..."

"Oh boy. Then I feel left out...I never even...you know..yet..Tonight I hope will be the night for me and Charles. But if it is I'm scared..what if it's not though? I'll be a virgin for life!" Fred panicked. Tara smirked and Faith laughed.

"Don't worry, Fred. Trust me, Gunn _wants _to do it with you." Cordelia convinced her friend, offering her a smile through the mirror. "Done with my hair!" Everyone turned to look at her hair.

"Hot." Kory said.

"Damn, C." Faith added, nodding. Cordelia laughed.

"I'm going to just add that shine stuff, then make up, then clothes!" Cordy opened the bottle and put a little in it, running her fingers through her hair to do it. She closed the cap and ran the brush through her hair a few more times. Cordelia walked over to the foundation area. She put lotion over her skin.

"I'm so worried.." Fred muttered.

"Don't be. Tonight's about fun." Buffy prodded, putting spray in her hair to keep it balanced. Willow came back in the room in a robe.

The girls spent hours on their makeup, hair, and clothes. Helping each other, laughing, and talking, hanging out. After everyone finished, the girls looked at one another.

"Ready." Cordelia grinned.

**TBC**


	10. Prom Night

I dont own any characters of BTVS or ATS. Joss Whedon, David Greenwalt, Mutant Enemy, BLAH BLAH do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 9: Prom Night

Chapter Summary: Tonight's the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Buffy paced in Cordelia's bedroom.

"I'm getting a migraine." Cordelia said.

"What if they changed their minds? What if they forgot!? What if they never loved us, but are pretending to for some sick man joke!?"

"Buffy, calm down." Faith said. There was a ring at the doorbell. Everyones heads snapped over and all of the girls immediately ran their fingers through their hair and quickly touched up their makeup. Tara and Willow just grinned at each other. They all ran down the steps together. Clearing her throat, Cordelia answered the door, the girls huddled around her. Angel, Spike, Gunn, Xander, and Josh stood there. Cordelia smiled.

Each of the men held corsages. Fred supressed a laugh at how silly they looked, in a small group of men in tuxes holding corsages. Angel stepped forward and slid one on Cordelia's wrist

"You look beautiful." Angel told her, kissing her softly on the lips. Each of the men went up to their dates. Josh just handed his to Faith. She glared at him.

"Gee, thanks." She slid it on. Cordelia smelled hers.

"Smells like perfume." Angel wrapped an arm around her waiste, as did the rest of the men with their women. They led them to the car. Angel admired Cordelia's red silky, long dress with two thin red straps at the top, with red heels to match. She had on two small earrings which were also red, a lightish pink lip gloss coating her lips, and her rose corsage to match. "Your hair looks so long.." He said. He was glad that in this universe, it was before she cut her hair. He had always loved her with long hair.

"It looks especially long since I straightened it." She answered. Fred fidgeted, becoming extremely nervous.

"You alright?" Gunn asked.

"Fine." Angel opened the limo door and walked in after Cordelia, and then everyone else got in, sitting around the limo at the far back, in a half square the seats went around the back and both sides. They felt the car lurching when it started.

"Oh my god, I'm so excited." Buffy muttered.

"Tonight's prom. We even have a suite! And it has a little waterfally thing in it. You know those things that have water go down them and to the thing below?" Fred said chipperly. Gunn kissed her cheek.

"Tonight is a very special night." He said. Cordelia layed her head on Angel's shoulder, smiling.

"Oh god! We each have a different room right? I mean per a couple?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah." Angel nodded. Buffy kicked her feet happily, clapping her hands. Gunn chuckled.

Sometime later they arrived at the Traiton hotel, cars parked everywhere. The limo pulled up in front. They got out of the vehicle, the sound of people talking everywhere. Different limos, and cars were showing up, dropping students off, and people who were just guests of the hotel.

"Wow. Crowded." Kory said, adjusting her dark purple sparkley dress so it showed more cleavage. The big group walked up to the hotel, talking excitedly. They entered the hotel and walked inside up to the counter.

"Excusme where is the Sunnydale High prom being held?" Angel asked

"This way." The man behind the desk moved out and led them to two double doors, music heard blasting from even out there. He walked away.

"Ready?" Spike asked.

"Definitley, open it!" Faith demanded. Josh pushed it open and everyone walked in. People were still showing up, but it was pretty crowded already. There was a stage with a band playing on it on the other side.

"Jeez. Never thought Sunnydale high could ever, do something cool." Fred smiled.

"Come on baby, let's dance." Faith grabbed Josh's arm and pulled him to the floor. Buffy took Spike's hand and walked slowly over, and Gunn wrapped an arm around Fred's waiste, leading her over. Kory looked over at Xander, and cleared her throat.

"Oh right! Do you want to dance?"  
"Finally." She grabbed him and took him out to the floor. Willow and Tara quietly made their way to the floor.

"Uhm..Would you like to dance?" Angel asked. She grinned.

"About time." She hooked arms with him and they walked out to the floor just as the music changed to a bit slower song. He wrapped his arms around her waiste and she put her arms around his neck, slowly rocking to the rythm. He kissed her hair and she layed her head on his shoulder, and they both closed their eyes.

"I love you." He whispered softly.

"I love you too." She whispered back. Angel held her as tight to him as he could. After a few more songs they stopped for a break. "I want punch." She said.

"Okay." He smiled. "I'll be right back." Angel walked off. Cordy sighed and jumped, inhaling when she felt something behind her when she stepped back. She turned around. A male, around her age he seemed, stood there. He smiled.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you."

"Uhm, do I know you?" She asked, stepping back.

"No..uh, I'm Dylan." He said reaching out a hand to shake hers. She just furrowed her eyebrows, so he dropped his hand.

"Uh..Cordelia. Is there something you want?"

"Would you like to dance?"  
"I'm here with someone. Why would you come to prom without a date?"  
"My date broke up with me when we arrived, her ex-boyfriend showed up, wanting to get back together. He accepted." Dylan explained.

"Oh, okay, well sorry. I need to go now." Cordelia started to walk away but he grabbed her arm, turning her back to him. "Let go of me."  
"I'm not trying to scare you."  
"Then let me go." Dylan hesitated.

"Is there a problem here?" A voice asked. They both saw Angel standing there, not looking too happy at the moment. Dylan let her go.

"No problem." He walked away.

"Was that jerk bothering you? 'Cause I can go kick his ass. Really, I can." Cordelia just laughed.

"Don't be silly."

"What did he want?"  
"To dance." Angel handed her a cup of punch. She sipped it and smiled.

"Mmm. Thank you Mr. O'Malley. What a gentleman you are." Angel grinned and leaned in to kiss her.  
"Cordelia." They both turned to see Fred.

"Uh..Yeah?"

"We need to talk. 'Scusme." She dragged Cordelia off to the side.

"What's going on? Is something wrong?"

"Charles.." Fred started. "He wants to leave the party early so we can go back to the suite." Fred complained.

"Ooh. Ooh. Uh..Okay just relax. Don't freak."

"I'm freaking."

"Look, you need to figure this out on your own. Gunn loves you, and you love him. What else is there to say? Just do it with him. If you're ready, you'll know."  
"I think..I think I am." Fred smiled.

"Then go get 'em girl!" Cordelia pushed on Fred's shoulder and offered a winning smile. Fred grinned and ran back over to Gunn. After a moment Cordy went back to Angel.

"What was that about?" Angel asked.

"Nothin' important." She pecked him on the lips. They danced for a few more songs before the room got dark, and the lights on the stage flicked on. Everyone turned to look.

"And now..the moment you've all been waiting for...." A man walked out with a microphone in a tux, standing at the front of the stage. "Time to announce prom king and queen!" Everyone cheered. Our nominees for king are....Ricky Martini, Angel O'Malley, Charles Gunn, Richard Hart, Christoph Willard, and Jason Lopez. Everyone cheered.

"Ja-son! Ja-son! Ja-son!" The football team cheered. The men stood up next to each other.

"Go!" Cordelia told Angel.

"Are you sure?"  
"Duh! Go!" He shrugged and went up the stage. Cordelia smiled and waved up at him, folding her arms across her chest.

"Queen nominees are.....Harmony Kendall, Aura Whitney, Cordelia Chase, Stacey Carter, and Buffy Summers!" The man shouted in to the mic. Fred looked over at Cordelia and Buffy and gave them both thumbs ups. Cordelia walked over to the stage and went up it, smiling. She stood next to Buffy and Stacey. Angel winked at Cordelia. Buffy sighed, still feeling a pinch of jealousy when she saw them together.

"Oh god, if I win, I'm going to make my parents buy me a new plasma!" Harmony whispered to Aura. Cordy rolled her eyes.

"Prom King for class of '99..Sunnydale High is......" Everyone waited eagerly, Gunn and Angel just talking, not really caring.

"Better be Jason." Aura whispered to Harmony.

"........." The man pulled out the card, ready to read for eager students. "Angel O'Malley!" The crowd burst in to cheers. Angel raised his eyebrows and slowly walked over, a crown placed on his head. He shifted uncomfortably. Even as a human he couldn't stand crowds. Especially being the center of attension.

"Quiet down." The man said. A few moments and everyone calmed. The man pulled out the next card just to drop it. Everyone groaned.

"This guy's an idiot." Stacey muttered. He picked it back up.

"The prom queen of class of '99 Sunnydale High is.........." He read. "Stacey Carter!" He screamed. Cordelia felt her heart drop. She didn't really care about winning, but if Angel won, she wanted to win with him. Everyone cheered as Stacey walked over, running her fingers through her dirty blonde hair. The man placed the crown on her and stepped aside. Angel sent Cordelia a shrug. She huffed.

"It's okay." Buffy said. "Angel doesn't care about her." Harmony stomped her foot.

"This totally sucks." Harmony complained, pouting.

"Now we'll have the prom king and queen dance." Cordelia did a double take. 'Dance?' She felt her heart quicken as the two stepped together. Angel sent her a look saying he didn't mean anything by it. Stacey seemed kind of eager to place her hands on him. When Angel uncomfortably did the same, she pulled them closer. Angel shifted and groaned inwardly.

"Ya know..I always thought the king and queen dance was so stupid."

"Uh..yeah?" Angel gulped.

"And I always thought you and I would make an amazing couple..Think about how beautiful our children would be." Angel flinched, accidentally standing on her face.

"Son of a-It's okay." She forced a smile. After the slow song ended, the spotlight faded and the crowd applauded. Cordelia shook her head when she saw them smiled at each other. Stacey curtsied and Angel bowed. After this, Cordelia ran off the stairs to the stage, tears in her eyes. She knew she was probably over reacting, but it still hurt. Running out of the large room, she headed towards the elevator to go to their hotel room, but then remembered that Angel had the key. She decided to just wait outside. Cordelia pressed the up button, wiping the tears that kept coming.

"God, why am I so sensative and over emotional?" She muttered to herself.

"Sometimes thats a good thing." She turned to see Dylan, a smile on his face. She shifted to her right foot.

"Uh...Hi."  
"Hello, Cordelia. I'm sorry about earlier. Didn't want us to get interuppted."  
"Well I did." The bell rang to the elevator, and the doors slid open. Out came an a young couple in bathing suits, towels over their necks. They walked out and down the hallway near the elevator to get to the pool room. Cordelia quickly got in and pressed the 'Close doors' button quickly, trying to keep Dylan from getting in. He quickly stepped in.

"Is something wrong?"

"Uhh, yeah." The doors closed, and the elevator started.

"What?" He stepped near her and Cordelia stepped to the corner.

"First of all, you're invading my personal bubble. Second, you grabbed my arm earlier."

"Sorry about that." He stepped away an inch. Cordelia pressed in the wall to get away from him. They reached the third floor and the doors made a ringing noise, and opened. Cordelia quickly got out. So did he.

"What do you want?" She asked nervously, hoping to god a cleaning lady would walk by, or security, or somebody.

"Would you like to go out sometime?"

"I told you I'm with someone." She walked in the direction to get to her room. He followed her to it. 313. Remembering that Angel had they key, again, she bit her bottom lip, leaning against the door.

"What's wrong?"  
"My boyfriend has the key."

"Mmm." He stood in front of her.

"Please just leave me alone." She said, pressing against the door, her voice a bit shaky. Dylan nodded slowly, his icy blue eyes staring in to her hazel ones. "I mean it." Dylan grabbed her arm roughly. "Let me go."

"No one rejects me." He threw her in to the table across from her room, with a vase of flowers on the table. Cordelia fell to the floor on the broken vase, glass in her arm, the table toppled over her. The force of the fall hit her head, and she was unconscious. Dylan whistled and quickly walked away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Angel found out Cordelia ran off, he immediately went to the elevator to find her, just in time to see Dylan get out. Angel eyed him and got in. Dylan walked away whistling. Angel pressed the third floor, getting out once he reached the top. Sighing, he thought about how we was going to apologize. Walking down the hallway, he saw something smashed near his room. Angel ran over and saw a figure below a broken table, glass in her hair. Angel quickly pulled the table off and turned the girl over.

"Cordy?" He asked. After a hesitated moment he quickly felt for a pulse, panic flooding him. Feeling it, he let out a long breath of relief, lifting her in his arms. He banged on the hotel room door. After a minute or two the door opened, Faith stood there in a black neglige.

"Oh my god what happened?" Jason came up behind her in just black boxers. Ignoring it, Angel walked in and placed Cordelia on the couch in the small livingroom area on the right. Most of the colors in the suite were black, grey, and white.

"I don't know. I found her under a table and a broken vase." He brushed the glass off of her hair and slowly shook her. After a moment she woke up with a groan.

"Angel?" She blinked her eyes open.

"Yeah, baby it's me. What happened?"  
"Uh..." She put a hand to her forehead trying to cease the headache and remember. "Dylan..that guy who was bothering me when we were dancing..blue eyed guy. When I told him I was with you, he said no one rejects me and threw me in to the table." Faith put a hand to her mouth, shocked.

"Son of a bitch." Angel grumbled, his mouth set in a grim line.

"Don't do anything stupid honey, after all, you're human now-" Angel's eyes widened. Human now? Did she remember what happened in the other universe? Cordelia blinked.

"Human now?"  
"Sorry, I meant to say you're only human." Was she slowly beginning to remember?Angel just nodded.

"Get some rest." He told her.

"Nu-uh. It's prom night. I want to forget what just happened."  
"You could be seriously injured."  
"I'm not. Angel, seriously." Cordelia glared. He slowly nodded.

"Fine."  
"Don't think I'm not made at you about the Stacey thing." Faith shrugged and dragged Jason back to their room. Angel sighed.

"Nothing happened. We had to dance, I didn't have a choice!"  
"Ugh..I know. I'll be in the room." Cordelia got up and walked over to their room, sitting on the bed. Angel walked over and closed the door, sitting next to her.

"You okay?"  
"Yeah, just tired. I'm going to get in to my pjs.." A thoguht occured to Cordelia.

"Are we going to the after party?" She asked. Angel shrugged and looked down, in thought. He turned to look back at Cordelia.

"I don't really want to. Can't we just...stay here?" He asked, his hand trailing up her leg. She raised an eyebrow.

"Why Mr. O'Malley, are you trying to seduce me?"

"You betcha." He said, grinning. He layed her back on the bed and climbed over her, planting a kiss on her lips gentely. "Are you sure you wanna do this? I mean are you still hurt?" He asked?

"I'm fine, Mr. Worrywart." He smiled and pulled one strap of her dress down. "Oh no. We went slow last time."  
"It's prom night, it's supposed to be special.."

"Pssht." She flipped them and placed her legs on both sides of his waiste, straddling him. Her dress rode up her waiste because of it's length and tightness. Leaning down she kissed him, her tongue entwining with his as she slowly rocked their hips together, causing a groan from both of them.

"No." He said once he regained control of himself. "We should make tonight specialer..slower."

"Ugh...It's not like it's our first time together anymore."

"I know but.."

"Fine." She gave in. He flipped them so he was on top again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning when Cordelia woke up, she saw that Angel was still asleep, snoring to be exact. Grinning, she sat up, pulling the covers up to cover herself. Hearing a voice, she got up and put on a skirt and tanktop, walking barefooted across the carpet and out of their room. Gunn was on the hotel room phone ordering room service while Fred put her legs up on the coffee table, watching the morning news.

"Mornin'." Fred said to Cordelia. Cordy yawned and nodded in response, sitting down next to Fred.

"How was your night?" Cordelia whispered to Fred.

"Amazing." Gunn hung up and walked over, sitting down on the other side of Fred.

"You look tired? What kept you up all night?" Cordelia asked Gunn, smirking. He just glared at her.

"And the weather right now is sunny, and you can look forward to that for the rest of the day." The news woman said, pointing to the weather chart. A door opened and the three looked over to see Buffy in a long dark green large shirt and white socks. She sat down next to Cordelia.

"I'm guessing that's not your shirt."

"Shut up." Buffy muttered.

"Was it good?"  
"Of course." She grinned.

"Gunn ordered room service for everyone." Fred told her. It was a few minutes before the room filled up with everyone. The door was knocked on. Angel opened it expecting to see the waiter holding a cart of food, but Dylan was there.

"Uh..hi. Is Cordelia around?" Angel practically growled, but instead grabbed Dylan by the throat and threw him in to the wall. Everyone gathered around to see what the commotion was about. Cordelia stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't." He shrugged her off.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing here?" Angel asked. Dylan got up and ran off. "Get the hell out of here!" He screamed after him. Everyone stepped back from his demanding voice. Grinding his teeth, he immediately calmed when Cordelia placed a hand on his back, and came up in front of him.

"It's okay." She said. Angel sighed. Closing the door, he walked back in, sitting on the couch.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"It's okay." She repeated, sitting next to him. There was a knock at the door. Gunn swung it open and there stood the waiter. He rolled the cart in.

"Enjoy." He left, closing the door. Faith handed Cordelia and Angel two cups of orange juice, handing drinks around. Gunn passed Fred the waffles and she passed Cordelia the pancakes, and Angel the other waffles. Once everyone got their food they ate silently. Once they finished everyone left their stuff on the tray outside of the door for room service to clean. Everyone relaxed around the room, hanging out.

"So most of us are staying here in Sunnydale for college. To stay together?" Cordelia asked.

"Well, I'm going to Vermont. Faith knows." Josh explained. Not that anyone really minded. No one had liked him. He was a complete outsider.

"Kory, we never talked about where you're going?" Xander asked.

"I'm not going to college. Everyone thinks I'm rich but, my grandfather is the rich one. So I can't afford college, but I'll be living an apartment that my grandpa'll pay for."

"Hey, who knows. Maybe because of how unlucky we both are, we'll be working at 'The Nugget' together." Faith said, trying to make a joke. But when she heard herself speak, and it sounded so true, she made a face. Kory did too.

"The people who work there smell like shit." Kory said. At least everyone laughed at that.

"You know what I just realized, Cordy?" Angel asked. She looked at him. "I've never met your mother."  
"Hmm. Lucky you. She's an annoying blonde."  
"Blonde?" Buffy asked, surprised.

"Naturally a brunette, but she died her hair. It's curly and she cares a little too much about herself." Cordelia chuckled, leaning back on the couch.

"Guys." Gunn said. They all looked at him. "Checkouts in a half hour. Maybe I should sign us out."  
"Urgh. That would make prom officially over. I can't handle that." Fred said, speaking for everyone.

"I'm sure you'll live." Gunn got up, groaning. "Meet me downstairs once you are packed up."  
"What about you babe?" Fred asked.

"I never unpacked my stuff, I just left it in the suitcase. I'll see you soon." He walked out of the suite. Within the next twenty minutes everyone was by the check out counter.

"Alright." The man said. Everyone followed Gunn out to the taxi.

"School is officially out. All we have is graduation, then no more seeing people from our school around...well besides you guys." Fred explained, in thought.

"Never really thought about how..our final moments in Sunnydale High are coming to an end." Half got in the first taxi, the other half in the second.

**TBC**


	11. Graduation Day

I dont own any characters of BTVS or ATS. Joss Whedon, David Greenwalt, Mutant Enemy, BLAH BLAH do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 10: Graduation Day

Chapter Summary: Time to grow up!!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**NOTE: I made a HUGE mistake in the chap before the last, Ethan is supposed to be Cordelia's father, and THOMAS is Angels XD. So pretend it said Thomas in the chap before the last XDDD**

Cordelia looked at her friends, then down at her outfit, annoyed.

"Do you see me? This color sucks. Why is it always blue!? Why couldn't it be purple, or red." She grumbled, feeling the material of her graduation outfit. "And this hat, what the hell were they thinking?"

"Cordy, chill." Buffy grinned. They all got seated in their spots. The mayor walked up. Angel glanced at Spike, praying he wasn't evil.

"Once you leave today...you'll truly no longer be an adolescent. You will reach young adult hood. Move to college, get a succesful job, and become an entire new person. You'll grow from past mistakes, and learn how to handle future situations." Cordelia rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you're all very excited to be here today, to receive your diplomas, move on, and reach your maximum potential. You will be someone new. You will live a long, happy life, find love, have children, grow old, and hopefully live to see your grandchildren." Buffy stared at the mayor, finding comfort in his words. A family. With Spike? She smirked at that. "Thank you." Mayor Richard Wilkins finished. The students applauded.

"Pretty good speech." Fred whispered to Faith. The principal walked up. He started calling peoples names. The first of their group he called was Fred. She walked up and took it, getting a picture. She ran back down and sat, smiling. Cordelia went up, a grin on her face as she realized that her life was just beginning, she could do anything. Kory went, then Gunn went, so on and so forth.

"Angel O'Malley." Grinning broadly, he walked up to the front, taking his diploma. "Hurry it up, punk." Snyder sneered. Angel glared at him and sat down.

"Spike Pratt."

"Yeahh!" He screamed, high fiving a few guys, running up there and taking his. Buffy laughed, glowing. He went back down with his diploma, sitting down.

"Buffy Summers." She went up and took hers, smiling softly and sitting back down. Eventually, the ceremony ended. But not before the pictures were ready to be taken. The photographer set up the camera, parents aligned along the side, watching intently.

"Oh god, you'll get to meet my mom." Cordelia laughed.

"One..two..three!" The photographer shouted. Everyone threw their hats up in the air together smiling, and the picture was taken. A few more were with random students hugging, smiling, holding their diplomas, and with their family. Cordelia took Angel's arm and led him through the crowd to her mom, taking off her hat. Angel took off his.

"This is my mom." She said. The woman turned, Ethan next to her.

"You're the young man dating my daughter." Ethan eyed him. "I've met you before. Honey, this is....What's your name again? Artie?"

"Uh..Angel."  
"Angel? That's your name?" Amelia asked.

"Uh..yeah."

"Wow." She looked to Cordelia. "He may not be the brightest bulb of the bunch, but he's a honey."

"Mother! He is not stupid. And don't call him a.._honey_. You're too old to say that."  
"I'm barely forty-seven!" She lied, glaring at her daughter. She did look very good for her age, though she didn't exactly desserve it.

"_Right_. Anyways, this is..Angel. Like he said." Cordelia restated.

"When am I gonna meet your parents, kid?" Ethan asked.

"Uhm..my dads in jail." Amelia's mouth dropped open and Ethan scoffed.

"Jail!? What did the man do?"

"Daddy." Cordelia scolded. "Don't. It's a sensitive topic."  
"Cordelia_ why _are you-" Angel started to say angrily, then noticing her parents looks directed at him. He cleared his throat.

"What about your mother? She a convict too?" Ethan asked. Cordelia hit her head.

"No..sir. She's incredibly nice." Angel tried to stop feeling like a bug under this mans gaze. Whatever happened to the scourge of Europe?

"I believe it when I see it. Is she here?" Ethan asked.

"Right there." Angel pointed to the woman headed there way. She smiled.

"Hi, sweetie. Cordelia, good to see you. And I presume these are your parents?"

"_Why_? Do I look _old _enough to be her mother?" Amelia asked angrily. Claire blinked, taken a back.

"Of course not. You're very attractive for your age."  
"My _age_? Is there something wrong with my age?"

"Mom! Stop it!" Cordelia demanded.

"Oh hush, darling. Let mommy be the grown up."

"Mom..In case you haven't noticed, I'm eighteen now. As in, adult. You're still treating me like a seven year old." Amelia rolled her eyes.

"Kids these days." Cordelia huffed, giving up. Gunn ran over with Fred in his arms. Everyone turned to look at them.

"Uh..Hey." Gunn said. "We're all going out to eat in celebration. The group. You two wanna come?" Gunn asked Cordy and Angel.

"Well-" Cordelia wanted to, but she was caught up here.

"Go ahead." Claire smiled at Angel.

"Thanks."

"Hm.." Ethan started. "_No _drinking." Cordelia rolled her eyes and ran back to the group with the others.

"We're so getting changed first." Cordelia stated.

"Agreed." Buffy nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once they met up at a small diner where a lot of people from their school would hang out, called 'The Pump', they all sat in a booth in the corner, of the room, chatting.

"We're finally, older!" Fred screeched.

"I broke up with Josh." Faith said. Gunn raised his glass of soda, clunking glasses with Faith.

"That's the spirit." He said, smirking.

"Why'd you hate him so much, anyways?" Faith asked.

"Such a jerk." Angel muttered. Cordelia shrugged.

"All he wanted was to sleep with you."

"And all I wanted was to sleep with _him_. Now I'm done with him, and soon I'll find a real relationship. I just wanted to have sex on prom night." Faith smirked. The others laughed.

"Amen." Gunn chuckled, lifting his glas. Everyone clunked their glasses together in the middle of the table.

"Where'd you get your shoes?" Buffy asked Kory.

"Graffiti. They have a new shoe section in the back of the store!"  
"Oh my god." Buffy responded, covering her mouth. "Do they have high heels, stilettoes, etc.!?"  
"Yes, yes, and yes!" Kory grinned. Fred smirked, laughing at Buffy's giddiness. Cordelia bit her lip.

"You people are helping me move in to my dorm room. Too many boxes to carry."  
"As long as you help us." Buffy said.

"I still have no idea what I'm gonna do." Faith sighed.

"Hey, wait!" Kory grinned. Faith looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

"We barely know each other, and we have almost nothing in common..but...You can be my roomate if you want. You have no where else to go unless you plan on staying with your parents... So technically you have no other options...We can get a two bedroom one if I convince my grandparents!" Kory suggested, shrugging.

"That's actually, not a bad idea." Cordelia told them, sipping her soda from a straw. Faith played with her food.

"Sure." Faith answered. "You better not be noisy."  
"Only when I bring men home." She winked. Buffy choked on her sofa. Xander widened his eyes.

"You better change that plural to a singular." He glared. She smirked.

"Sorry." Kory pouted, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Great! This is great!" Faith screeched. "You _better _convince your parents to get a two bedroom because otherwise, your sleeping on the couch! I so love you right now! When are you moving in?"  
"A few days."  
"Really!? Crap, I needa pack! Bye!" She squeezed past them, running out. Everyone laughed.

"Good for her." Willow smiled. "I'm glad your doing that, she was so upset about having to live at her parents house."

"I know what she means. Having to live with my family for eigtheen years..._sheesh_. Let's just say we'll be closer when I move out." Kory told them. Her friends laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cordelia stuffed the final item in her suitcase, smirking at the progress made. Zipping up her suitcase, she looked around the room. She had about twelve.

"Jesus, Cordelia." Buffy smirked.

"And there's more in the car!" Cordy grinned, dragging three suitcases to the car, her friends carrying the others. Angel stood by the car, keys in his hands. He spun them in his finger, opening the car door and starting it. Opening the trunk, Cordelia stuffed yet another suitcase inside smushing the ones she could fit in. The rest went in the backseat.

"Have you met your roomate yet?" Angel asked.

"Not until I get to the college. You?"  
"Nah." Angel sighed. Buffy came out of the house with the last suitcase. She put it in the backseat.

"You needa cut down on shopping big time."  
"I'll have to. When I leave, I'll officially have no parent money to fall back on." She frowned. Cordelia got in the passenger seat.

"Meet ya there." Buffy tapped the windshield, running to the car behind Angel and Cordy's getting in next to Spike. In the backseat were her other friends, a third car for the rest.

Once they arrived on campus of UC Sunnydale, Angel parked.

"Crap. Two hour limit parking. Why can't we have cars on campus? I Have to leave mine in someones driveway down the street, damnit." Angel said gruffly.

"What the hell? Whos?" Faith asked.

"This guy named Roger, who I pretend to be friends with just for the right to get to park in his driveway everyday. Can't believe he let me." Angel chuckled. Cordelia hit his chest.

"Great, while you get free parking, the rest of us paid actual money for a parking spot on campus." Cordelia complained, walking to the backseat to get her suitcases.

"Thanks for helping us, guys." Buffy smiled.

"Well, I'm living on campus too." Fred said. Gunn nodded also.

"Great, we'll help each other out. Who's room are we doing first?" Gunn asked.

"Mine!" Cordelia grinned. Angel rolled his eyes, and everyone took a few suitcases, dragging them to the building. They walked inside.

"Oh my god it's huge." They walked down the main room and in to the thick hallway, walking down the carpetted floor.

"What room are you?" Buffy asked.

"214." Cordelia answered. They passed several students, holding bags, talking, laughing, unpacking, or with suitcases. Once they reached 214, Cordelia took the key out of her bag and was about to unlock it when the door swung open.

"Hi." The woman who stood there said. She moved to the side, letting Cordelia and her friends walk in. The girl has black long, straight hair, and was very pretty. "I'm Tracey, which one of you is my bunkmate?"  
"I am." Cordelia nodded.

"Nice to meet you..."  
"Cordelia. This is my boyfriend Angel, and all of my friends." Tracey gave a small wave. "His name is Angel? Wicked. Over there is my friend Cassie, and my boyfriend Rover." Tracey pointed to the left side of the room, where a small bed was. Cassie waved, mid hanging up a poster of Marilyn Monroe on the wall.

"They're just helping me unpack." Tracey said.

"Yeah, them too." Cordelia said. She walked over to the right side of the room, and everyone dropped their suitcases in the middle of the room.

"Damn, C. What do you have in these bags? Rocks?" Faith asked.

"Clothes, smart ass." Cordelia said, unzipping the first. "Thanks for bringing me these guys, you can go help Buffy, Fred, Gunn, Spike or Angel with their stuff now."  
"Are you sure?" Angel asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. She smiled.

"I can unpack my stuff. Bye." She kissed him softly on the lips. He nodded.

"Come on." He followed them out.

"I'm next!" Cordelia heard Buffy call. Laughing, she watched the door close, and turned to her new bunkmate. Watching them set up.

"Mmkay. Call if you need anything." Cassie walked out. Rover turned to his girlfriend.

"Don't forget about tonight."  
"I won't." Tracey said, kissing him. Their kiss seemed to last longer then Cordelia thought it would. A little grossed out, she tried to ignore it. But it continued. She cleared her throat. The lip-locking pair pulled apart. "Sorry." Tracey chuckled. Rover left.

"Marilyn Monroe, huh?"  
"I'm sorry?"  
"Your poster."

"-Oh! Yeah. I love her." Tracey pulled another suitcase out from under her bed. "Gotta finish unpacking my clothes." Cordelia took out a picture of her and Angel. She rubbed her thumb over it and smiled, placing it on the night stand next to her bed. Next she took out a picture of her and the girls all hanging out on their little "Ladies Night". She placed it next to the picture of her and Angel.

"Cute." She jumped at the voice, turning to see Tracey.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. Cute pic."  
"Oh, yeah thanks." Cordelia glanced at the strange girl and brought her suitcases with clothes in them over to her dresser. She walked over to the other suitcase and unzipped it. Taking off the sheets, blanket, and pillow that were on the bed, she put her own on it.

"Whatcha doin'?"  
"I don't trust these dirty college sheets." Cordelia answered, getting annoyed with the constant pestering.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angel opened the door to his room, dropping some of his suitcases down. His friends dropped down the rest.

"Thanks. I got it from here." Angel said. They nodded.

"Seeya." Fred waved, walking out with them. He admired the room. A pretty nice size. His bed was too small for his liking. The door opened. He turned to see a guy with a close shaven head, almost bald. He was pretty pale and was wearing a loose grey t-shirt and dark blue, baggy jeans.

"Who are you?" The guy asked.

"Uh. Angel. You?" He asked, shaking the mans hand firmly. The guy took his hand back and raised an eyebrow.

"Your name is Angel?"  
"Uh yeah..You know..moms."

"Right. I'm Brad." The guy stated, nodding his head in agknowlegdment. Angel crossed his arms across his chest.

"Cool." There was an awkward silence. Brad just turned and started taking his stuff out of his bag, unpacking.

"You're okay with me throwin' some parties right?"

"Well-actually.." Angel started.

"Good! I throw a lot. You can help me out next time I have one. I'll need you to pick up the beer. I got kicked out when they found out I was under 21, and well, they banned me." Brad chuckled. Angel was liking this guy less and less.

"Right.." Angel just said, rougly shoving his clothes in the drawer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fred smiled at Cassidy. She was nice. Which was a good thing, considering how she was terrified that her roomate would be a bitch like Buffy's.

"So, got a boyfriend?" Cassidy asked.

"Yeah. His name is Charles. But everyone but me calls him Gunn...His last name." She finished, at Cassidy's confused expression.

"Oh. I thought that was some sort of manly nickname. I have a boyfriend too. His name is Ryan. So hot." She waved her hand in front of her face to express it. Fred raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Got a close group of friends?" Fred asked. "I do. We pretty much grew up together."

"Not really. Just a few close friends. What are their names?"

"Uh..Gunn, Angel, Cordelia, Willow, Xander, Buffy, Tara, Faith, and Spike."

"Wow. That's a lot." Cassidy stated, folding her arms across her chest. Fred shrugged, agreeing with the woman.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh my god. He-_llo_." Renee said, looking Spike up and down.

"Uh..hi." He said, noticing Buffy's attractive roomate looking him up and down. She made biting motions with her mouth, purring.

"Oh my GOD! You whore!" Buffy grabbed Renee's arm, pulling her back. "Stay the fuck away from him. Got it?"

"Ugh. He was enjoying it."

"He definitley was not. Why would he like your trampy ass?" She asked, raising an eyebrow in annoyance.

"Ehmagawd, relax." Renee rolled her eyes and left the room, heading down the hall. Buffy placed her hands on her hips.

"I wasn't doing anything!" Spike defended. They heard a knock at the partly open door. Angel walked it, closing it behind him.

"My roomates a bitch." Buffy said.

"Mine was having sex with a _man_ when I showed up." Spike said. Angel smirked at Spike's expression, folding his arms.

"What about you?" Buffy asked.

"Mine apparantley has a thing for throwing parties, got banned from a liquor store, and wants me to buy alcohol for the next party." Cordelia stormed in.

"My roomate is _so _annoying."

"She is? She seemed nice." Buffy thought aloud.

"She's nice, but _crazy_. She has posters all over her side of the room, Pussy cat dolls, Celiene Dion, Marilyn Monroe, it goes on and on!" Cordelia crossed her arms.

"Ouch." Buffy said. "At least yours didn't hit on your boyfriend."

"Ooh."

"Oh!" Angel said suddenly. Everyone looked at him. "I need to call Gunn."  
"Why?" Cordelia asked.

"Uhm-Spike." Spike looked at him. "Remember that _thing _Gunn said he was going to do after graduation." Spike's eyes widened in realization.

"Oh yeah. Right. Gunn. Gotta go, luv." Spike kissed Buffy quickly and the two ran out of the room. Buffy and Cordelia looked at each other.

"How much you wanna bet Spike just left to go flirt with _Renee._" Buffy complained, storming out of the room. Cordelia sighed.

**TBC.**


	12. College Life

I dont own any characters of BTVS or ATS. Joss Whedon, David Greenwalt, Mutant Enemy, BLAH BLAH do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 11: College Life

Chapter Summary: Most of the members of Team Sunnydale are hating their roomates because of annoyance, jealousy, etc. Will they get along, or will more drama come along?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angel took his money out of the ATM machine and shoved it in his pocket. He needed to buy some drinks for his new mini fridge inside his room. Which Brad has _insisted _they share. Angel said no at first, but Brad practically begged so he gave in. As long as Brad didn't steal everything he'd be okay with it. Turning around, he looked down at the ground, his thoughts elsewhere as he didn't really think about where he was going. He walked straight in to someone.

"Oh, sorry!" The girl said.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking." Angel said. She laughed.

"Neither was I. You look farmiliar....do I know you from somewhere?" Angel shrugged, shaking his head.

"I don't think so.."  
"_Oh _yeah! I've seen your face! You're in Mr. Myers advanced algebra class in UC Sunnydale." She smiled.

"Yeah..." He said, forcing a smile.

"I'm Daphne." She told Angel, shaking his hand. "We never really got properly introduced. Maybe I'll sit next to you next math class!" Daphne said, grinning. Angel nodded, not really caring.

"Seeya..." He said, walking past her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gunn sighed as he stared at the rings in the showcase. The woman who worked there looked over at him, smiling. She walked over.

"Need help?"  
"Uh..yeah. I'm looking for an engagement ring. Nothing too expensive. But beautiful." Gunn responded, crossing his arms.

"Right away." He looked at her name tag. It say Myers on it. "Okay, here we are." She took out a beautiful silverish, shiny ring, that looked sort of see through, reminding him of glass. Sparkely and big enough, but not too big.

"How much?" He asked.

"This is a 4 carat diamond ring. Fits beautifully on most women." She held it out. Gunn picked it up, admiring it. He squished it between his fingers to test it's strength.

"It's perfect. Is there any chance you can hold this for me? I don't have enough money yet.."

"Of course. One moment." She took out a clipboard with a pen attached by a metal chain. "Name please?"  
"Charles Gunn. Two n's." Myers wrote it down.

"Your set to go. We'll hold this for you. When do you think you'll be coming back?"  
"The end of the month." She wrote it down.

"Okay. We'll hold it until next month, if you don't come back we won't hold it for you any longer." Myers explained. Gunn nodded.

"Thanks." Gunn left, hands in his pockets. Spike was leaning against the car, talking to Xander.

"How'd it go?" Xander asked.

"4 carat ring, perfect. I'm coming back by the end of the month. All I need is two hundred more."  
"We could chip in.." Xander suggested.

"Nah." Gunn said. "This has to be purely from me. I gotta work for it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cordelia sighed as she flipped open her cell phone.

**7:45**

Angel said he'd be there at 7:15 for dinner. Sighing again, she looked at the waiter heading her way.

"Ma'm, it's clear your friend isn't showing up. Are you ready to order or not?"  
"Can we just wait..five more minutes?"

"It's been five minutes for over a half hour!" At her pouting look he added, "Fine. Five minutes." The waiter walked away impatiently. Cordelia layed her chin on her hand, looking down at the table. He was right. Angel wasn't showing up. Slowly standing, she approached the waiter.

"Uhm..I'm giving up my seat." She said. He nodded, going to the next people wanting to be seated at the crowded diner. Cordelia walked outside, the air pushing her long hair in front of her face. Placing the strands behind her ears, a tear ran down her face. They were so distant from each other lately. The tears kept coming, so she kept wiping at them, vigorously, her face reddening.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angel heard banging on his door. He opened it. Fred stood there, not looking too happy.

"What? What happened?" She angrily crossed her arms. Stepping aside, Angel let her walk in. She slammed the door.

"You happened! Cordelia waited at the resturaunt for like an hour, and you didn't show up." Angel widened his eyes.

"I totally forgot." She hit his arm.

"You _forgot_? You _FORGOT_!? She's gonna KILL you! After I maim you. Whatevers going on with you two, I _don't _like it."

"Going on? Nothing's going on." He said, confused.

"Are you _sure_? Because Cordelia's crying because of you." Angel froze at that. Atfer a moment he pushed past her and ran down the hall. Fred just shook her head. Once Angel got to Cordelia's room, he just opened the door. Thankfully her roomate wasn't there. Closing the door, he walked over to her. She was sitting on her bed, her face in her hands, sobbing. Angel sat down next to her, pulling her to his chest. He wrapped his arms around Cordelia, muttering to her.

"Sh..It's okay. I'm here." After she calmed down, she pulled back some, hair matted to her red face, wet trails on her face.

"Why is this happening to us?"

"What's happening? I don't understand. I thought everything was okay with us.."

"Are you kidding? We never hang out, see each other, or even kiss. We're never near each other!" She cried. Angel thought.

"Yeah we-Oh.." He sighed, kissing her head softly. "We'll fix this." She sighed contently, her head laying against his chest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gunn sighed as he watched the boss stalk towards him, nostrils flaring in anger. He adjusted his pizza shack uniform. Once Mick approached Gunn, he crossed his arms across his fat stomach, grimacing.

"..Mick?" Gunn questioned, fixing the angle of his red hat.

"Charles." Mick glared. "You've been late for a while now, weren't here yesterday, and just _decide _to skip work whenever you feel like it! You're fired!" Gunn's eyes pleaded.

"No! Please, I really need this job. I'm trying to buy my girl an engagement ring and-"

"Too bad. Think about your work responsibilities, Charles!"

"Please. One more chance." Mick made a face.

"One more." He waddled off, leaving Gunn to let out an exasperated sigh, exhaustion catching up with him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angel sat down. The male teacher approached the board.

"Mr. Myers is out sick, so I will be replacing him until further notice. My name is Mr. Keller." He spoke in a dull voice. Angel tuned him out as he wrote on the board endless numbers and letters with symbols next to them.

"Hey." A voice whispered to him. He turned to see Daphne. She gave a small wave.

"Remember me?"  
"Right. ATM girl." Angel offered a small but genuine smile as he faced her. She moved down, sitting next to him.

"Angel right?"  
"Uh..yeah."  
"What's up?" She asked, flipping her pencil before chewing on the eraser boredly as students around them whispered or took notes. He shrugged.

"I don't know." Daphne frowned.

"You look upset."  
"It's-Nevermind."

"You can tell me." She whispered back, looking up at him with sad eyes. He shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I barely know you."  
"So? It's good to get things out. Even to strangers."  
"Uhm..My girlfriend and I..are going through a rough patch." Daphne bit her lip hard enough until she felt pain. Nodding slowly, she nodded.

"You have a girlfriend." She stated. If Angel wasn't mistaken, she almost sounded sad.

"Yes."

"Oh...Okay. Maybe you should just..end it before it gets worse."

"What? No."  
"It's okay, Angel. Denial is completely normal to feel."  
"I'm not in _denial_. I love her. Have loved her since we went to the same highschool. Went to prom together, hung out after graduation...I'm not breaking up with her. _Never_." He said definsively. Daphne's head lurched back in shock.

"Wow, okay. You must really love her..." Daphne spoke slowly. He looked at her in confusion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cordelia sat on Buffy's bed, sitting next to her friend, huffing angrily.

"So he just..didn't show up?"  
"No! He said he was sorry and held me though after he realized that he forgot..."

"Oh please. You're not really going to fall for that, are you?"

"Wh-What do you mean?" Cordelia asked, taken aback by Buffy's question.

"It's no excuse! Tell that ass off!" Buffy said, sticking up for her friend. She looked pissed. Cordy raised an eyebrow.

"Uhm, okay."

"I mean it! He's been treating you bad lately. He barely pays attension to you." Buffy spoke, crossing her arms. Cordelia shrugged.

"We already talked about it, and if he continues with the non-paying attensionness, then I'll say something to him." Buffy nodded in understanding.

"Okay. I don't want you two getting all dramatic and breaking up." Buffy said, popping a piece of gum in her mouth from the counter. Cordy just looked down, unsure. Sighing, she leaned her head against the wall in thought. "You okay?"

"Yeah. How's your relationship going?" Cordelia asked.

"Don't even get me _started_!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Faith dropped the last box in her room. The apartment wasn't big, but not too small. At least Kory and her each had their own room. Kory knocked on the doorway, walking in the open room.

"Hey." Faith said, looking back.

"How ya holdin' up?"  
"Nice place..As soon as I do some serious dusting, of course." She stated, sitting down on her bed while Kory fidgeted with her fingers.

"My room is dusty too. I'm calling the plumber, the toilet was backed up when we moved in." She made a face. Faith shrugged.

"Okay. I'm going to go job hunting after a bit of cleaning and unpacking."

"Good luck." Kory left the room, leaving Faith to process her thoughts. Her cell ring.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey, Faith. It's Willow. You moved in?"  
"Yeah. The place is really gross right now, but we're going to remodel, and clean everything. Then it will be a little more female friendly."  
"My doormates _weird_. She breathes so weird too! When she inhales it's like she's taking a deep breath 'cause she's about to do something scary. Always with the breathing!" Faith chuckled.

"Sucks. I'll talk to you later, I need to get settled in. Okay?"

"Bye!" Willow hung up as well as Faith.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gunn's single mother had been going through a rough money situation, so he stood, staring at the engagement ring in his hand, unsure if he should purchase it now. He finally had the money to buy it, but his mother needed the money more. Want or need? Need seemed to win out. Sighing, he turned to the worker to tell her to take it off hold when his phone went off.

"Hello?"  
"It's Fred." She smiled at the other end. Swallowing, he answered.

"Oh, hey." She frowned.

"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing! I'm in a great mood..."  
"You never could lie to me, Charles. Tell me what's going on, sweetie. I promise not to laugh! Only if it's really funny of course."

"I uhm..my mother is just having a rough time with money."

"Can't you lend her some?"

"Uh..Yeah but there's something I really wanted to buy, but I won't be able to afford it anymore.."

"Charles Gunn!" Fred shouted. "What's more important, what you _want_ or what your mother _needs_?" Gunn sighed in resignation.

"I guess you're right. Bye."  
"Call me later." Fred hung up. Gunn shoved his phone in his pocket.

"Excusme?" The woman turned around and smiled, walking over.

"Are you ready to purchase it, sir?" The woman asked nicely, her red lipstick adjusted perfectly, looking professional in her place skirt, heels, and over coat that went on top of her white shirt. Her name tag clearly said 'Reina'.

"I'm sorry...Not yet..But can you put this on hold a little longer?" Reina frowned.

"I'll check the files, okay?"

"Alright, thank you." Gunn sighed. Reina walked over to the clipboard.

"I suppose...When do you want to come back?"

"A few weeks?"  
"Okay." She scheduled him in, turning to look at him, a smile forced on to her face. "You're booked. Hand the ring over." He gave it to her. Once he held his hand out, she snatched it away, her smile fading as she put it away. Gunn glared. She must only like paying clients. Walking out of the store, he ran in to a woman.

"Sorry." He said.

"No, it's my fault." She stood back up. "Hey! You're Angel's friend."

"Do I...know you?" Gunn asked suspiciously.

"I'm Daphne, a friend of his." He crossed his arms. A female friend.

"A friend? _Just _a friend, right?" Asking a bit with an edge to his voice, he stepped out of the way when someone wanted to enter the jewelry store. Daphne laughed.

"Of course. I'm perfectly aware of his girlfriend Carrie."

"Cordelia."

"Whatever." She brushed it off. "I'll see you later!" Her smile came back, the bitterness fading. Strutting past him, her heels clicked against the sidewalk as she made her way to the bagel store. Gunn rolled his eyes and walked to his car.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angel downed the last bit of pepsi left in the bottle, crumpling, and dropping it the ground. That's when his cell made a binging noise, notifying him of an incoming text message. Yawning tiredly, Angel took out his phone from under the bed, fumbling with it. The door opened. Brad came in with a girl, they were kissing, moans coming from both as they fell on the bed. Angel cleared his throat loudly. They turned. Brad groaned and got up, making his way over.

"Is there anyway you can come back later. Ya' know..so I can get some time with my girl?" Angel stared, not looking too happy. Brad stared hopefully, glancing back at his girl who was brushing her blonde matted hair out of her face, lips pursed eagerly.

"Baby....." She whined. "Come on..."

"Fine." Angel said sourly, leaving the dorm in a hurry. Brad smirked and turned to his girlfriend, pulling up his shirt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angel knocked on Gunn's dorm room. After a moment it opened.

"Hey." He moved aside, letting his friend in. Closing it behind him, Angel sat on the chair by the desk where Gunn kept his laptop.

"What's up?" Gunn asked.

"My roomate kicked me out so he could have sex."

"Dude, and you just put up with that. What the hell is up with you? Back in highschool you would've popped his ass."

"I know, I just didn't want to hang out in the dorm."

"Hey uhm..I gotta ask you something, don't take it the wrong way okay?" Gunn told his friend, crossing his arms.

"Uh..Okay?"

"Are you cheating on Cordelia?" Angel stood up, his eyes widening in shock at his friends question. His mouth opened.

"Wh-What!? Of course not!"

"Okay...Good. Because I met this girl named Daphne and she seemed to know you pretty well."

"Gunn, listen. I would never _ever _cheat on Cordelia." Angel said sternly, sitting back down once he got the message clear.

"Alright. Just makin' sure. I don't want you hurting her. Back in highschool, before Buffy, when you were with Darla, you cheated on her a few times. Just don't want anything like that to happen again."

"Right..I wouldn't do that with her. I love her."

"Make sure she knows that. You don't wanna lose her. Which is why I'm trying so hard with Fred." Gunn got up and approahced his friend. "I know you guys are going through a tough time right now since you aren't spending a lot of time together...So I think you should go-talk to her."  
"You're right. I'll see you later." Angel ran out of his friends dorm, leaving Gunn to digest what had just happened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After leaving Buffy's dorm, Cordelia went back to her own, thinking about what her best friend had said. She thought Cordelia should break up with Angel? The only reason she thought that was because she didn't want Angel to break up with her first. But was he going to? Sitting down on her bed, she groaned angrily. Tracey was reading a book on her bed. There was a knock. Tracey got up and opened it. Angel walked in.

"Cordy." She looked up at him. Tracey sat back down on the bed to read, and Angel sat down next to Cordelia.

"What?" She asked.

"Can't a guy see his girlfriend?"  
"Well, you never do unless you have a reason." She said sadly, looking up at him.

"I'm so sorry about us not spending a lot of time together. It's just...busy with college, and classes, and so much.."  
"Yeah..I get it." Cordelia said.

"I want to take you to lunch. Now."

"Now? Okay! Sure-yeah!" Angel smiled softly and leaned in to kiss her lips, his tongue slipping through. They pulled apart. "L-Let me just get my purse." She quickly got up and took it off the end table. Grinning, he wrapped his arm around her waiste and they walked out. Tracey stared after and shrugged.

**TBC**


	13. The Accident

I dont own any characters of BTVS or ATS. Joss Whedon, David Greenwalt, Mutant Enemy, BLAH BLAH do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 12: The Accident

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cordelia smiled as she finished placing her order. The waiter walked away to put in the order.

"So.." Cordelia said. "How are your classes?"  
"Okay.."  
"Hey, you never did tell me what your major was."  
"I'm going to be a policeman." Angel said, recalling the other universe where he was a detective, which made him want to continue with it.

"That's dangerous." She bit her bottom lip, uncertainly.

"I'll be fine. What are you going to do?"  
"Journalism. I want to write in an article or something! Report stuff, or an advice coloumnist! Something like that." Angel was taken aback. In the other universe, Cordelia would never like something like that...right?

"That's really interesting." He said. After a lot of talking, the waiter came back with a platter. He placed the plate with a burger on it in front of Angel, and the quesadillas in front of Cordelia. They started eating.

"Mmm. I love this place." Cordelia said after she swallowed her first bite, the taste of cheese and chicken in her mouth.

"Did you get Gunn his birthday gift yet?" Angel asked.

"Gunn?" She asked, licking her lips. "Uhm yeah. I got him a watch. I mean, what are you supposed to get a long-term friend and the only things you know he like are basketball, football, shiny weapons and seeing dead demons!" Angel chuckled.

"I didn't get him anything yet, but I'll be getting him an axe."  
"An axe!?"  
"Well, you know..Like you said he likes _shiny_ weapons, and just in case he were to be attacked..he'd have.."

"An axe?" Cordelia finished.

"Right. An axe."

"Only if he keeps it with him at all time which would, be very weird. Fred schedule the surprise party?"

"Yeah." Angel said. Cordelia finished her food and as soon as she did, Angel reached over and kissed her, the taste of warm coffee from her beverage. He leaned back and looked in her eyes, almost getting lost in her gaze.

"What?" She asked, a smile on her face.

"I love you."

"I love you too, freak." He reached his hand out and placed it over hers. They just stared at each other for a few minutes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fred watched the rain pour down the window, Gunn's arm wrapped around her. She pushed the curtains back over to cover the wet window, and layed back down, cuddling in his arms. Her thoughts drifted to the party scheduled for him on friday. She had class in an hour. Groaning, Fred smothered her head in to his chest, planting a small kiss on it.

"What are you doing?" He asked, in a gruffy tired voice.

"Snuggling." Gunn chuckled lowly, bags under his eyes.

"You have bed hair." Gunn said, touching her brown, long, messy hair.

"And you have _none_." Fred yawned, sitting up. He looked up at her with a question in his eyes. "I have to get ready for class." She climbed over him to the floor and opened the drawer. All she had on was a tanktop, and shorts as pajamas. Pulling out a pink shirt that said 'Beauty With Brains', she pulled it over her head. Then pulling out a long black suede skirt, she pulled it on, glancing at the figure on the bed who was half asleep, watching her every move.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kory smirked.

"Come on, please!" Xander said.

"No, Xan! I have class in twenty five minutes, and at this rate, I'll definitley be late." She said, snapping on her bra.

"One more round? I'll be quick-" At Kory's snort and laugh he decided to change his wording. "I mean..I won't be quick, 'cause I'm not quick, I'm nice and slow..and passionate. And-"

"Xander! No! After class." She pulled on her cream v-cut shirt. He frowned.

"Fine..fine..Leave your boyfriend unpleasured while you go to class, leaving him alone with your roommate..where he could do anything."

"You may have lost your virginity to Faith, but _now_, she'd never touch you." Kory snickered. Glaring, Xander crossed his arms.

"Fine then. I'll just..wait here..Oh come on!"

"Don't push it." She grabbed her purse and quickly pecked him on the lips. "Seeya." Leaving the apartment, Xander fell back on to the bed, huffing.

"'Sup, overdrive?" Faith asked from the doorway, a bag of chips in her hand. She shoved a handful in her mouth.

"Overdrive? What the hell does that mean?"

"Overdrive..You're on a sex overdrive. You want too much of it. You whore." Faith kidded, squinting her eyes at him. "Is it just me or is it freezing in here?"

"Air conditionings broken."

"Damn, you for real?" Faith snarled, eating another chip, crumbs falling to the floor. She looked down at them and shrugged, not caring since they were in front of Kory's room. Wiping the crumbs off of her hands and on to her pants, Faith dropped the chips on the bed and walked off.

"Hey!" Xander grumbled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spike and Buffy sat in the park, boredly.

"This sucks." Buffy picked at her nails.

"I know."

"...So..Why are we here?"

"I thought it would be fun. But instead it's sodding boring. In the movies, parks are always romantic. Gits.."

"Speaking of gits..hear from Giles lately?" Buffy asked, missing the slip up. Spike laughed.

"Speaking of gits?"

"I-I mean since he's British.."

"Sure you do, luv. I won't tell a soul." Buffy smirked and picked up an acorn, throwing it at him.

"Watch the coat! This was expensive."

"Speaking of coats, I gotta ask Cordelia where she got her boyfriend jacket. It's so cool?"  
"Boyfriend jacket? You mean...from her boyfriend?"

"No, idiot! It's a type of womens jacket." Buffy rolled her eyes, glaring up at the sun in her face, eyes squinted at the invasion in her eyesight.

"Oh.."

"We should go on a double date with Cordelia and Angel tonight." Buffy said enthusiastically.

"Not in hells chance, pet."

"You don't get a choice. We should go to The Bronze! It's been a while."

"The Bronze is for teenagers."  
"Is not..Just a lot of highschool kids go." Buffy defended, swinging on the swing she sat on.

"Alright...You tell them."

"Lazy." Buffy brought out her cellphone, writing a text to Cordelia.

**To: **Cordelia

**  
Sender: **Buffy

**Body: **U me Spike Angel. Bronze 2 nite ? ?

She pressed the send button, leaning back, arms grasping the metal chains to swing. A few moments later she got a response.

**To: **Buffy

**Sender: **Cordelia

**Body: **Definitely .

Buffy smiled.

"She said yes."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cordelia looked up at Angel.

"You, me, Spike and Buffy are double dating at the Bronze tonight." He looked up, confused.

"Why?"

"Because." She smirked. Rolling his eyes, Angel kissed her hand.

"Okay. What time?"  
"I don't know..tonight!" The waiter placed the check on the table. Neither Angel or Cordelia knew what they'd be getting themselves in to..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kory tapped Fred on the shoulder. She turned.

"Hey, Kory." Fred smiled. Holding her books close to her, Fred walked through the halls with her to get to their class.

"Are we late?"

"Nope. It starts in three minutes." Fred said, walking through the double doors to their advanced algebra class. Angel walked around the corner, Gunn at his side.

"That's terrible. You'll have to wait even longer now?" Angel asked. Gunn nodded, sighing.

"I was so excited..Then boom..my mother drops the bombshell that she needs money."

"Well, she's an old single woman. It makes sense that she'd need help." Angel told his friend, stopping at the water fountain to quickly hydrate himself.

"I know, I know.." Gunn made a face. "I mean, I don't regret giving my mother the money, it's just..this bites."

"What are your plans tonight?"

"Nothing, why?"  
"Wanna go to The movies with me, Cordy, Spike, and Buffy?"

"Sure. I'll bring Fred."

"They think we're going to The Bronze, but I'm so sick of that place." Angels phone started ringing. He picked it up.

"Hello?"  
"It's Giles."

"Oh."

"Buffy won't pick up her phone, neither will Spike. Do you know where they are?" Giles asked in a rush voice.

"No. Why?" He heard Giles sigh.

"I suppose Faith can take care of it.."

"Take care of what?"  
"Vampire nest. Three vampires, but I still don't like sending Faith, especially because of how..confident she is, alone like that!" Giles said.

"I can help.." Angel said slowly.

"No, no. You're human. Uncapable..My apologies."

"No, I understand."

"I'll try calling Faith." Giles hung up, and so did Angel.

"What's up?" Gunn asked.

"Nothing big. Vamp nest." Angel shrugged, walking with his friend still. They stopped for a moment and Gunn yawned.

"I'm gonna go. Seeya tonight." Gunn waved, walking off. Pausing a moment, Angel went in the opposite direction.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night, everyone, including Xander, Kory, Faith, Willow, Tara and well, everyone went to the movies together.

"I still think we should have gone to the Bronze." Buffy pouted.

"Did you take care of that vampire nest?" Gunn asked, changing the subject.

"Yep. All work and no play.."

"Loosen up B. Playtime's now."

"I-I think it's been a pretty good day.." Tara said quietly.

"It has. Buffy's just cranky because a vampire scratched her. It'll heal in like, five minutes Buffy." Cordelia rolled her eyes.

"I know but..still.."

"Want some midol?" Fred asked, giggling with the other girls. The guys made faces, letting out 'ew' sounds.

"Ha-ha." Buffy mocked. They all purchased their tickets, and filled up two rows in the middle of the theater. Xander and Kory were making out in the back row.

"Get a room." Whispered Buffy. They were watching a horror movie called The Orphan.

"Her name is Ester? That name isn't scary. And I bet her sodding accent is fake." Spike grumbled. Buffy hit his reached around Cordelia's shoulder and tapped the other one, quickly pulling his hand back. She looked to her left at Fred.

"What?" Cordelia whispered.

"What, what?" Fred answered.

"Didn't you tap me?"

"No.."

"Oh.."  
"SHH!" Buffy whisper-shouted. Cordelia looked over at Angel who was holding in his laugh. She hit his chest.

"That is so pre-k." Leaning over, she kissed him on the lips. He returned it, the kiss seeming to be a makeout session.

"I feel left out." Spike looked to Buffy. She rolled her eyes and mouthed a 'no.' to him.

About an hour in, everyone in the theater jumped.

"HOLY SHIT!" Gunn screamed. Everyone in the theater glared at him, Fred barely able to contain her laughter.

"Run three year old!" Cordelia shouted.

"Go go go! I _knew_ her being mute would be bad for her safety!" Buffy said, biting her nails and hiding her head in Spike's shoulder ever so often.

"Your the vampire slayer, and your scared of a bloody kid?"  
"She's not a kid, aren't you watching!?" Faith said.

Once the movie ended, the large group left, laughing hysterically on their way to the two cars they came in. Getting in the front seat, Gunn adjusted his mirror, peaking over at Fred next to him. She stuck her tongue out at him. In one car was Gunn, Fred, Angel, Cordelia and Faith. In the other was Tara, Willow, Spike, Buffy, Xander, and Kory.

"That movie was scary." Fred said quietly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she won't kill you in your sleep." Cordelia convinced.

"But demons and vampires exist! Can't the mean movie characters are real?" Fred asked.

"Uh..No..?" Cordelia snorted.

"Cordelia's right..Mostly. Unless someone were to cast a spell for movie characters to come to life." Fred tensed. "Which the odds are low.." Angel was quick to reassure her.

"Well I still-WATCH OUT!" Gunn swerved the car, another car flying in to the right side of the vehicle, causing a car to slam in to that car. From the impact, Gunn's car went flying, landing on the one Spike was driving, flipping off on to it's back. Another car flew in to the one that hit Gunn's, fire rising around the entire accident, smoke coming from the vehicles.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Head bleeding, Angel found himself on the street. He must have flown out of the car from the hit. Using the palms of his hand to rise up, he found he could barely move. He screamed in agony, hands cut, head bleeding, the side of his face with a huge gash in it.

"Oh god.." His thoughts drifting to his friends, he was no longer in the least bit concerned about himself. Slowly crawling, he rose up to his legs, limping to the first car he could find, which was one he didn't recognize. But he had to help them all.

"Anyone conscious?" He said in a strangled voice, holding the tear in his arm.

"I am.." A woman's voice sounded. Angel reached through the glass shattered window, and pulled on her arms. She got stuck halfway through.

"Is anyone else in there?"  
"M-My husband Gary. He's not responding.." Angel pulled out his phone to call an ambulance. It was crushed.

"Damnit." He pulled the woman out more.

"Ow..." She whimpered, jagged glass in her side. Pulling the rest of the way, he got her out, thick blood spilling on to the pavement.

"Gary!" The woman called, voice wavering. She half sat, half lay on the ground, holding her side in searing pain. Limping around the vehicle, Angel was relieved that the glass was broken. He put his hand through, and felt for a pulse. Nothing. Pulling back, he sighed, eyebrows furrowed in sadness. Walking around, he looked at her sadly.

"No.."

"I'm so sorry."

"No, no no!" She cried.

"An ambulance will be here soon..I have to get my friends." Limp-running to the other car, he found Spike sprawled out on the ground. Fearing the worst, he swallowed and leaned down. There was a faint pulse.

"..Angel.." A weak voice managed. His head snapped to the source. Buffy was stuck in the car since it was crushed, blood seeping from her hairline.

"I can't get you..It's too crushed. An ambulance will be here soon."

"I-Is Spike..?"

"No. He's okay." Buffy visibly relaxed.

"Kory looks like she's in r-really bad shape." Buffy sad, her eyes glancing to the side. "I can't see her too well since I can't move my head.." Panic surged through Angel. There was no way every one of his friends would make it out okay.

"Is anyone else conscious?" Angel asked. Fire still blazed from the trunk.

"No." Buffy muttered. "Go check on..the other car."

"I'll be _right_ back." With one last glance at Spike, he ran to the other car. Using the side of the car to stop himself from his full speed run, he knelt down on all fours.

"Hello?" He asked. The glass was still together, but shattering. With a quick jab of his finger it broke to the floor.

"You-You're here." Fred said from the front.

"Yeah, are you hurt."

"M-My s-stomach is bleeding a lot.. I'm really scared f-for Gunn. It hit him the most."  
"Is he alive?"  
"B-Barely. Shallow breaths." Angel swallowed the lump in his throat, trying to think of a solution quickly. Moving to the front, he broke the glass there too.

"I'm going to pull you out." Reaching his arms through, he lifted the smaller body and pulled her out easily because of how small she was. Laying her on the pavement, he looked at her wound. Her shirt was looking way too red.

"H-Hurts.."

"It's okay.." Angel muttered, knowing it was quite the opposite. Reaching to the backseat, he could see Cordelia's crumpled figure and his heartbeat quickened. Reaching his arm through, he tried to feel for her pulse, but his arm wasn't extended long enough. Moving around to the other side of the car, he saw Faith next to Cordelia.

"Faith?" He asked. She didn't respond. He put his hand through. She was alive. It was a good thing she was a slayer, Buffy and her would heal the fastest. Pulling at Faith's limp form, he pulled her out. Trying to reach through the window, he failed. Angel's frame was much to large to get to Cordelia. And this drove him nuts. Faith's eyes fluttered open.

"What..happened?"

"We were in a car accident. I can't get to Cordelia.." He whimpered. Sitting up, Faith felt the cut on her head, already healing.

"Fred's on the other side, she's not doing too good. Buffy's trapped in the other car, but conscious." Faith nodded and moved to the other side, spotting Fred.

"Jesus." Faith tore off the end of her shirt, pulling up Fred's to her stomach and wrapping it around the wound. From what seemed like a mile away, the ones conscious heard the siren of an ambulance. Angel closed his eyes, a tear slipping through. Someone wasn't going to live. Maybe even more then one person.

"Cordy." He whispered. Startled that she responded, Cordelia's eyes slowly fluttered open. Her head lolled to the side, facing him. But she looked way too weak for his liking. Her eyes slowly blinked, barely open at all.

"Angel." She said in a barely there whisper, her fingers flexing as if she was reaching for him.

"Baby, are you okay?" Just then he saw Cordelia cough, but blood came out. Her eyes slipped closed. "Cordy. Cordy! Answer me! Wake up!" Angel spoke frantically, continously trying to reach for her. Two ambulances parked, more on their way. A police car pulled up next to them. Hurriedly, ambulance carts were wheeled out, workers running over. A few ran to the first car, a few to the second. Then the third. Angel practically growled when they didn't come to him. After a small moment they ran over.

"Okay, what happened here?" One worker spoke to Angel, the other bringing Fred and Faith in.

"She-she's..I don't.." Angel couldn't form a sentance.

"Okay, you don't seem too bad. We'll take you in to make sure you're okay and we'll get her out."

"G-Get her out. Now."  
"I can't get her out until the police come over. We'll have to get something to get her out of there. Sir please go to the ambulance over there and they'll help you."

"N-No. I-I have to stay here." Angel clutched his hurt arm.

"You're losing blood. Come on." She tried to help lift him but he violently shrugged her off.

"I'm not leaving her!" He said, face paling from blood loss.

"Sir! The more time you waiste, the more danger you put her in!" She seemed to get to Angel. He slowly nodded, a knot in his throat as she led him to the ambulance. They layed him down on one cart, Fred on the other. They drove off.

"Cordelia.." The weak voice of Kory muttered, seeing her friends fallen form in the car. "Is she.." She asked the worker helping her to the second ambulance.

"We'll check in a moment." The man helped her in to it. By this time more ambulances had come. The problem they were all having, were getting Cordelia and Buffy out since they were stuck in the car. Eventually they managed to pull apart both cars, Cordelia and Buffy the last ones to get help, the others already long gone at the hospital. They were both very pale, but because of Buffy's healing powers, she was still conscious, but barely. They were layed on the carts and it drove off.

"Co..rd.." Buffy mumbled, seeing her friend. "Wke..up.." The morphine was taking effect, and Buffy fell unconscious. The pain numbing.

**TBC**


	14. The Aftermath

I dont own any characters of BTVS or ATS. Joss Whedon, David Greenwalt, Mutant Enemy, BLAH BLAH do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 13: The Aftermath

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angel's eyes fluttered open. Where was he? Eyes scoping the room, he saw he was in a hospital. Morphine was connected to a machine, an oxygen tube in his nose, something to check his pulse to make sure it was steady on his finger. Blinking, he tried to recall what had happened for him to be here. The gentle beeping of his heart monitor was the only sound as he tried to gather his thoughts. Feeling a little dazed from the morphine, he squinted his eyes triyng to remember. Fire..He remembered a flash of fire...

"Wh.." Angel's thoughts trailed off in confusion. He remembered a crash. Blood..It all came rushing back to him. "Oh god.." Angel muttered, remembering everything. Fred, Cordelia, Faith, Buffy, Spike. The accident. All of them were hurt..Cordelia might not be alive. None of them could be. Sitting up straight, Angel immediately began ripping at what kept him there, the tube, the thing on his finger. Just at that moment, a doctor and nurse walked in. Seeing what he was doing, they ran over.

"Sir, you need to calm down!" The doctor grabbed his arms while the nurse spoke. "Please, keep it on you need it." Angel relaxed a bit and the nurse re attached everything.

"My friends." The doctor and nurse stepped back.

"Some of them are going through surgery right now, some okay...others not.." The doctor said softly. "Once we are informed of what is happening with your friends, I will tell you."

"I need to know now..They're my best friends, and my girlfriend.." He said sadly, looking up at them. The doctor sighed, glancing at the nurse.

"I'm Dr. Evans. Thats Wendy, my nurse. Wendy will you try and find out who the surviv-how his friends are doing?" Wendy looked at him for a moment, then nodded grimly, quickly scurrying out of the room.

"How are you feeling, Mr. O'Malley?" Dr. Evans asked.

"Uh..I don't know. Out of it."

"Any pain, pressure or pulling?"

"No."  
"Good. You didn't get it too bad. Some of them-" He cleared his throat.

"Some of them what?"  
"Uhm..it's nothing."  
"Some of them _what_?" Angel said more sternly, fear creeping up his body as he thought about what could have happened. The doctor looked down and shook his head in resignation.

"There was a lot of blood." Angel bit down hard on his bottom lip. "You must understand, the chances of some of their, survival, are very low."

"W-What does that mean?"

"That some of them will die." He said completely truthful.

"Will? W-Will?" Dr. Evans nodded grimly. A hand went up to Angel's mouth as he felt himself feeling sick suddenly. Soon, the nurse came back in.

"I got the information on your..friends."

"What happened?" Angel sat forward, looking at her expectantly. The doctor seemed almost as anxious.

"Uhm.." The nurse shifted. She had always hated being put in such a position. Swallowing hard she looked at the man with the anxious glare as he nervously fidgeted with his fingers. She looked to the doctor, then back at Angel.

"Okay. Uh...Well, Buffy Summers..Amazing. She had a full recovery in only four hours. We couldn't explain it. Now she's just a little tired..and resting." Angel had to smirk at that, a slayers healing. And one of his friends were okay.

"What else?" The doctor prompted. Angel thanked him with his eyes, looking back to the nurse. She looked down at her clipboard.

"Faith Lehane..Also a full recovery in five hours. Extraordinary." Dr. Evans raised his eyebrows. "Uh...Spike Pratt. Ooh..News isn't good."

"What do you mean?" Angel asked quietly.

"He's in a coma. He took a pretty hard hit in the head and..He may never wake up. If he does, it could take days, weeks, months..years." Wendy explained. Angel swallowed, nodding.

"Thank you." Angel had never been a great friend of Spikes, but since they came to this universe, they had gotten so much closer. Best friends maybe even. Which is strange, even for Angel. "Everyone else?"

"Charles Gunn. Large area of swelling, and bruising around his head. He'll be okay, the bruises will fade in time. He has a slight concussion and must stay awake for the next four hours." Angel nodded, sighing in relief at the minor injury. Wendy looked back at the clipboard.

"Willow Rosenberg. It's a good thing she got here when she did, she could've died. She'll need to stay in the hospital for the next three days. Excessive blood loss from her chest...But she will be okay." Angel nodded. Seemed all of his friends would live, but the doctor said some would die.

"Winnifred Burkle." Wendy began. "Excessive blood loss from the abdomen, she was properly bandaged and will survive."

"Okay." Angel said.

"Xander Harris." Wendy looked back down. "For the most part, okay, but he fractured a leg." Angel nodded.

"Cordelia Chase." He swallowed hard." She had a large shard of glass through her chest, and lost a lot of blood. She will be weak for a while, and will be in pain whenever pressure is on her chest, stomach, or back for the next few weeks. Cordelia will have to avoid close physical contact, like hugs, sexual intimacy and even when she lays down to sleep, will be in pain. She'll be given medication to reduce the amount of pain she feels." Wendy finished. Angel frowned. But he was definitely relieved.

"Uhm..Tara Maclay." She swallowed. "I'm so sorry but she-uhm..Tara passed away." Angel's eyes widened and a hand went to his mouth.

"Oh god.."

"She lost too much blood and..she died in her sleep." Wendy finished. She always hated being the bearer of bad news.

"She's dead.." Angel and her were never really friends, but she was really nice. Willow was going to be traumatized.

"I'm sorry."

"Right.."

"Kory Garcia. She needed stiches in her right arm from a deep cut..." Wendy bit the inside of her cheeks. Dr. Evans squeezed the bridge of his nose. Angel stared, shaking his head.

"Uhm okay..." Angel let out a heavy sigh. "When can I see...my friends?"

"I was just talking to Miss. Chases nurse and she said Miss. Chase would come down in a moment. She's in too much pain to be laying down, so we're letting her get up. You stay here." Wendy said, leaving the room with Dr. Evans. Angel sighed, thoughts drifting back to Tara. Cordelia walked in. His head snapped up. He offered a wide smile. He knew she was okay but, seeing her, made it real. She walked in with just socks on her feet, a patients small gown for an outfit. She sat on the bed, folding her legs.

"Hi." Cordelia said.

"Hi." He whispered softly. He leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips. "Did you uhm..hear about everyone?" Her eyes had a hint of sadness in them.

"Yeah...Tara." A tear went down her face. Angel kissed it off. She looked in his eyes sadly, then looked down.

"Hey, hey hey. It's gonna be okay." Angel hugged her to him. She yelped. Quickly pulling back, Angel's eyes widened.

"I'm so-so sorry..I forgot about it. I'm so-"  
"Angel! It's okay. You forgot. I forget too. And uhm..how are you?"

"I'll be okay in time." She smiled.

"Good. I love you and I'm so glad you're okay." Cordelia said.

"I love you too. I all but fell apart when your eyes closed and I couldn't reach you." He sighed.

"Yeah but..Some paid a higher price than others." They looked at each other sadly. Cordelia's doctor and nurse came in, along with Angels'. They looked uncertain. Turning to look, Cordelia and Angel looked curious.

"Uhm..Miss. Chase.." Cordelia's doctor, Dr. Harvey began. "May I speak with you in private?" She looked to Cordelia. Cordelia furrowed her eyebrows, glancing over at Angel. They looked equally confused.

"You can tell me here." Dr. Harvey looked at Angel. "It's okay. Anything you say can be in front of him."

"Ugh." She exhaled. "Okay." Dr. Harvey looked to the others and licked her lips in anticipation. "When we were..giving you your x-ray and MRI's and well..everything, to make sure you were alright from the accident..We detected something, non-relevent to the accident." The doctor looked at Cordelia. She looked confused, and a bit worried.

"W-What did you find?"

"Uhm...We found that you have a uhm..Heart condition."

"What-What does that mean?" Angel asked for her. "Is it..fatal?"

"Yes." Dr. Harvey answered, sucking in air. Cordelia and Angel looked at one another.

"How do I..have this?"  
"Do you have a history of heart problems in your family?"

"Not that I know of." Cordelia said quietly, making her sound a lot smaller. Dr. Harvey nodded.

"I see..Well, I suggest you ask your mother or father."

"What can uhm..My type of condition..what can happen? Symptoms or..effects?" Cordelia asked unsurely.

"Heart attacks, chest pains, inability to function properly, wearyness..Uhm the list goes on. What you have is known as Angina. A type of heart disease." Dr. Harvey said slowly, quietly. Cordelia swallowed.

"Oh.."

"Basically you have a bad heart..You'll need a new one. We can add you to the list, but it's quite long. The odds of you getting a new heart before you die are...very low."  
"How much..time would I have l-l-left?" She stuttered.

"It's uncertain. But..It could be years..months..weeks..days....moments." Cordelia's bottom lip trembled.

"No..No. This isn't gonna happen." Angel said firmly, as if it would change things. He put a hand on his face, wiping it.

"Add me to the list." Cordelia said in a whisper.

"Okay. Gina, if you will add Cordelia to the transplant list?" Her nurse nodded and walked off. She looked back to Cordelia. "You will receive a pager..And if that pagers go off, it means we have found a heart for you. But need I remind you the list is very long, and it will take time. We also need to find a doner with your blood type."  
"AB negative..."

"Yes, I know. You _must _bring the pager everywhere you go, so you know when it's to go off. It means you need to come here, and ask for me, and you'll go under anestesia and we'll..give you the heart. But there are still chances of death during the surgery...But we have mostly had succesful heart transplants." She explained.

"O-Okay."

"I'll give you sometime to process this. The pager will be brought to you later." The doctors and nurse cleared out. Cordelia sat still for a moment, and then burst out in to tears.

"No.." She cried, becoming hysterical. Cordelia laid her head on Angel's chest, ignoring the pain from her wound as she cried. "Oh god..no.."

"Sh...baby, it's okay.." A tear slipped down Angel's face as he gentely kissed the top of her head. "I love you..sh.."

"Oh god.." He rocked her until she cried herself to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fred stared at the bandage on her stomach, bottom lip quivering. There was a sudden knock on the door and she quickly pulled it down.

"C-Come in." Gunn entered. He dropped his hand and let out a heavy sigh. Moving over to her he brushed a strand of hair away from her face, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You okay?"  
"Perfect. One of my friends is dead, one's in a coma, and I've got a whole in my stomach. Oh and my boyfriend has a concussion." Fred said sarcastically, clearly angry. Her sad exterior had completely changed to rough and edgy.

"Sweetie..It couldn't be helped..Tara-she..." Gunn's voice trailed off.

"She what? She _what_? Are you gonna tell me..? Hm? Willow is going to be _destroyed_." Fred's voice quivered and a few tears made trails fown her face. "Oh..." Moving closer, Gunn kissed her and hugged her to him. After she calmed down a bit he pulled back.

"Alright?" He said softly. Fred wiped her tears.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed? Concussion?"

"It was recommended, but ain't no nurses or doctors gonna keep me away from you."

"Does Willow know yet?" Fred asked, changing the subject.

"Uhm...I don't know. Maybe" They hugged on to each other for a few moments. Fred looked up at him with red swollen eyes.

"When are you getting released?" She asked.

"Tomorow. You?"  
"Two days." Fred bit her lip. "I'll have to be in a wheelchair for a week." Huffing, she leaned back in to the soft, white hospital pillows.

"Damn. You'll be fine. I don't think any of us will be going to our classes for a while.."  
"Yeah well, part of the _healing _process, as the psychiatrist puts it."

"You spoke to the psychiatrist?"  
"Yeah. You?" Fred asked, thoughrs drifting to the woman who acted as if she knew absolutely everything. She remembered a lot of arrogance.

"No. The doctor said she'd come soon. Probably talking to Willow or something. She'll need it the most."  
"As if that bitch knows what shes talking about."

"Fred!"

"She acts like she knows everything! That this has happened to her! She had the nerve to say that she _knew _what I was going through!"

"Stop being so dissmisive of her, she's just trying to help."

"Jeez, you care so much? Why don't you just go marry her!?"

"Fred, you're upset. Don't take it out on me, okay?" Fred rolled her eyes. "_Okay_?"

"Just who do you think you are?" She glared, biting the inside of her cheeks as her eyes burned in to his angrily. Gunn put his hands up in resignation.

"Nevermind. Just forget it." The door creaked open and their eyes turned over. Angel stood there in a brown sweater and black pants, a cast on his arm.

"Why do_ you _get to wear your clothes?" Fred squinted her eyes.

"The only thing wrong with me is my arm." He glanced down at it. "I wouldn't leave them alone until they let me change, so they gave in. They said I get to leave tomorow."

"Why not today if it's just your arm?" Gunn asked in confusion, rubbing a hand over the mark on his head.

"Because I need to speak to the _psychiatrist _first, and that might take some time." Fred growled at his statement.

"Guys..there is something you need to know." Angel swallowed hard, stepping forward a few steps. They looked at him as if he was an idiot.

"Tara? We know..Everyone does at this point." Fred's voice broke.

"No. Not Tara." Angel's eyes glanced up at them sadly. Fred's eyebrows smushed together sadly, her mouth dropping open. Another tear went down.

"It's-It's Cordelia isn't it?"

"..Yeah." Angel spoke quietly.

"Oh god!" Fred put a hand to her mouth, Gunn looked shocked, a bit upset.

"No..Not-she's not dead." Fred's hand dropped. She became confused.

"Then what's going on?" Glancing back at Gunn, he shrugged. Angel licked his cracked, dry lips, and glanced back up at them.

"She's got...a heart disease."

"No.." Fred sighed. "Is it..fatal?"

"Yeah."

"That's terrible. I'm sorry, man." Gunn sighed in defeat, resting his head on his hand. Angel just nodded slowly.

"She's sleeping right now..so..She can come home tomorow."

"So can I, but I'm gonna stay here with Fred." Gunn said, yawning tiredly.

"Hey!" Fred hit his arm. "No sleeping for two more hours." He rolled his eyes and kissed her. She glared. "I mean it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Willow stared hard at the wall. The room was quiet, door closed. Leaning over to the table, she picked up the phone used to call the front desk and threw it as hard as she could in to the wall, the chord breaking. She screamed as loud as she could, in emotional pain. It was only a matter of seconds before a doctor emerged.

"Miss. Rosenberg?"  
"GET OUT!" She roared, tears pouring down. "GET-out!" Her voice weakened. Understanding her pain, the doctor glanced at the broken phone, and quickly retreated. She continued to cry. After a few more seconds, Buffy came in, tears in her eyes. She slowly approached her hysterical friend.

"I'm so so sorry." She said quietly, voice broken. Buffy approached her friend and hugged her, crying with her softly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xander and Kory held on to each other sadly. He admired the stiches on her arm, avoiding to touch it any cost. His leg was propped up, a large blue cast dangling it. They were watching the television, on some soap opera, but they weren't really watching it. They were thinking about Tara. Spike was in a coma. Cordelia had a heart condition. Willow was torn.

"Why did this happen?" Kory asked in a small, wavery voice.

"Things just..happen." His voice was a broken whisper. They looked at eachother for a few seconds, then back at the screen. She lay her head on his chest, the pain killers for her arm beginning to take effect.

"How are you feeling?" He shrugged.

"Physically, okay. Emotionally..no there aren't even any words to describe it." She frowned.

"I'm just so..tired.." Kory was emotionally drained. Snuggling her head further in to his chest, she just layed like that for as long as she could.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Gunn, Angel, Buffy, Faith, Kory, Cordelia and Xander were released from the hospital. Everyone released went back to the campus, or their home to shower and put on a fresh pair of clothes. As soon as Buffy did so, she went back to the hospital to check on Spike, even though he was in a coma. Angel entered Cordelia's dorm room, hair wet, shirt stuck to his chest because of the water he got on it.

"Cor." He said. She looked up. Cordelia had her wet hair behind her ears, wetting the back of her shirt. She was holding a photo of the entire gang, including Tara. She didn't look up, so he moved over and sat next to her on the bed, placing a hand on her back. Cordy layed her head on his shoulder.

"I never knew Tara much. Just really saw her. But..Willow. She's gonna be so.." Her voice trailed off.

"I know. I'm so sorry about the accident."

"You didn't cause it. Spike drove the other car." She swallowed. "And he's in a coma." Cordeila sighed. "But Gunn drove ours. He must be feeling terrible." Angel kissed her head softly, running a hand up and down her arm.

"We'll be okay. Given time, we'll be okay."  
"Willow?"  
"She'll need a lot of time. But slowly, she'll heal. She'll learn to love again." Cordelia sighed shakily, taking the hand from her arm and holding it in her own. "How are you?" She asked.

"Okay. I just..I can't imagine what Willow is going through." Angel's eyes looked in to hers deeply. "I mean..If I lost you. I just- I wouldn't be able to handle it." She shivered at his intense gaze and leaned in, placing a soft, barely there kiss on his lips. Angel placed one on Cordelia's lips after.

"We'll figure it out." She whispered.

**TBC**


	15. Just Dinner

I dont own any characters of BTVS or ATS. Joss Whedon, David Greenwalt, Mutant Enemy, BLAH BLAH do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 14: Just Dinner

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spike sat, watching Buffy pace.

"Willow just won't answer her cell, and she's not at her dorm room!" Buffy groaned. Spike stared at her.

"Look, Buffy. I know Willow is one of your best friends, but you can't force this on her. She needs time to heal. And in time, she will. But luv, it takes patience. She needs to be alone right now. That's why she isn't answering your calls." Buffy nodded, letting out a breath.

"You're completely right." Sighing, she sat down next to him on the bed. "I wonder how everyone else is holding up...Oh my gosh! Cordy I totally forgot. Her heart. So unexpected, ya know?" Buffy looked down.

"Everythings gonna be alright." She lay her head on his shoulder and they sat there for a bit, thinking without speaking. And Buffy knew Spike was right. She started feeling stronger about everything when he woke up from his a coma the other day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stroking Cordelia's hair, Angel lay next to her tiredly, squished in the small bed. Wrapping his free arm around her waiste, he inhaled her the strawberry scent of her hair. She was dying. He tightened his hold on her. He couldn't lose her. Kissing her hair softly, she murmered in her sleep. Soon her eyes opened.

"Hey there." He whispered. Cordelia yawned and snuggled closer to him.

"Hi." She stared. "How long have you been awake?"

"Ten minutes."

"Creepy." Sitting up, she rubbed at her eyes. "You look thoughty."

"..Thoughty?" He looked confused.

"Like you're in deep thought. Thinking." Angel nodded and sat up. She furrowed her eyebrows. "You okay?"  
"I can't lose you."

"Oh." She said quietly. Placing a hand on his cheek, she looked in to his eyes with dark intensity. "You're not going to lose me." Cordelia said firmly.

"But you're.."  
"No. Just-no. I'm alive right now, and I'm going to get a good heart soon..or I'll just live with the one I have. I'm fine, Angel. I'll be okay." His bottom lip quivered and sighing in sadness, she pulled him to her and hugged him. They cried together.

After they calmed down, they decided to go out for pizza. Once they arrived, Angel looked to his girlfriend.

"What do you want?"

"Pizza..." She answered blankly.

"Okay, find us a table." Shifting through the small Italian pizza place, she sat at a table in between the one in the corner by the front door, and the one covered in salt getting cleaned. Shifting on the hard booth seat, she admired the salts, peppers and small sugar packets on the table. Sugar packets? Who ate that with pizza? Glancing up at Angel, he was still ordering, now pulling out his wallet and handing them some dollar bills. He came back over with two plates, a slice of pizza on each, two sodas kept securely under his arm. She took a plate from him, and he placed the other across from her, putting down the sodas. Sliding in, he wiped at his nose.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Don't know. Think I'm getting sick." He sipped his soda absent mindedly as she added salt to her pizza, then lifting it to her mouth. Cordelia's phone went off. Swallowing, she put down the pizza and sifted through her purse and pulled out her cell phone.

"Hello?" She started. Angel looked at her. "Oh..Hello doctor. How can I help you?" Angel's heart dropped. Why was the doctor calling? Was something else wrong? "What!?" She sounded shocked. He looked at the brunette anxiously. "Oh my god. Thank you." She hung up and looked at Angel, eyes wide. He stared at her.

"And!?"

"..I don't have a heart condition." He leaned back, confusion on his face. "Angel, she made a mistake. She gave someone else my results, and gave me that persons! She mixed up our files!"

"What!? We should sue!" Angel looked angry. Cordelia stiffled a laugh.

"Angel, what matters is she found out the truth! I'm not sick. I don't need a transplant!" His anger swept from his face, replaced my a broadly grin, he leaned forward and kissed her on the head.

"Oh, thank god.."

"I have to call everyone right now!" Giddy, Cordelia dialed Kory's number.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And you're sure?" Kory responded. "That's fantastic!" After hanging up with Cordelia she explained everything to Faith like Cordy had asked.

"Wooooah." Faith said, smirking. "At least we're not gonna lose her. She's quite the freak. Which is ya' know, why we're all friends. So much in common." She sighed dramatically. Kory hit her arm.

"Xanders on his way."  
"Thought he was with Willow?"

"Yeah, he was. But she cried herself to sleep and when she woke up she was a little calmer and told him she wanted him to leave. Of course that'll wear off soon." Kory shrugged. Faith looked down.

"It'll take time. She'll progress." Faith stood in the doorway of Kory's room, hand on the side. Slapping a hand against her jeans, she inhaled. "Well...Guess I'm off."

"Off to where?"

"..My room.." Kory rolled her eyes, closing her door once Faith exited. Flopping on to the bed, she picked up the newspaper and red ink pen from the end table. She had certain articles circled, she was looking for a job. What she has circled is "Lakeview Diner hiring", "Dog Groomers Needs Receptionist", and "Cashiers Wanted"

"Hm.." She circled another waitressing job.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gunn jumped up and down the minute he withdrew the money from the ATM machine. He finally had enough money to buy Fred the ring. Of course he wouldn't propose right away. After all, everyone was still mourning the loss of Tara. Gunn had only ever seen her, and had never even spoken to her, but she mattered to Willow, so she was important. But Fred and Tara were friends, so he knew she'd be mourning too. Plus, no one really needed happy news when everyone elses lives were getting so screwed up. Shoving the money in his wallet, he whistled as he walked past the ATM machine, happy as can be. His phone went off.

"Yeah?"

"It's Fred! Where are you!"

"Uh...Bagel store. Why?"

"I can't find you anywhere! I was scared that something happened to you. What if, what if you were attacked by a bear!? You could be lying in a ditch somewhere bleeding to death!" Gunn sighed. Ever since the accident Fred always called to check in, scared that it was his last moment alive.

"I'm fine, baby. Just relax. I am strong and no bear would dear mess with me! Got it?" He heard Fred let out a shaky breath on the other end of the line.

"Okay. I'm sorry I just..I worry."

"It's okay. I'll come to your dorm room later tonight, alright?"

"Mhmm." Gunn hung up and dropped his hand to his side, yawning tiredly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zipping his bag closed, he threw his bag over his shoulder, heading out of his dorm room. Angel was feeling a bit under the weather, looking a bit pale. Walking through the hallways, he was a little dizzy. Heading to his algebra class, he opened the door just to sneeze.

"You okay?" A feminine voice asked. He turned around and saw Daphne. Sighing, Angel shrugged. He wasn't in the mood to deal with her petty flirtation. Walking past her, he sat down at his seat, just for her to jog over and sit next to him. Sighing once again, he turned and looked at her.

"Yes?" He asked.

"No need to be snippity!" She smiled. "You seem sick. Pale. Here." She reached in to her bag and brought out a tissue. Angel raised his eyebrows.

"You keep tissues in your bag?"

"A box..yeah.." He stared. "Well, I usually get sniffley during class and-Oh nevermind just take it." Deciding against it, he waved his hands. Shrugging, Daphne shoved it back in her bag and leaned back in her seat to listen to the lecture. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I never said I was."

"..What's wrong?"  
"I got in a car accident a few days ago and one of my friends is dead. The doctor told my girlfriend she had a heart disease and one of my friends were in a coma. Turns out the heart disease isn't really there, Spike woke up from a coma but, no change in my friend being dead. So why don't you just leave me the hell alone?" Angel looked at her, jaw clenched. Her mouth dropped open.

"Who died!?"

"Tara Maclay. Now shut up." Looking ahead of him, he held on to his pencil so tightly he broke it. Daphne glanced down at it but decided to ignore it. No need to get him angrier then he already was.

"Does it hurt less?" Buffy asked. Willow sighed and looked down, tears gathering in her eyes. All she did was shrug. "Look..I know you don't want to talk. But Will, you're gonna figure it out. You're strong." Willow shook her head and then added in a weak voice,

"I'm not."

"Yes. You are."  
"Then why does it hurt so much? Why am I feeling so weak? Sure, I never loved her or anything but...She was still special. And given the chance I think I would love her..If only there was enough time. What's the point of loving if you know it's going to end in tradegy?" Buffy swalloed.

"Oppurtinity. Learning."

"Speak english, Buffy."

"....You're wrong though. The point of loving isn't about ending in tradegy. What gives you the idea that all love ends that way?"

"Truth."

"But love doesn't always end that way. Many people die together. Granted, most people break up. But that's the point of breaking up. Starting over. A fresh start of the dating life. Some people make mistakes and date the wrong people for them. Tara _was _good for you. But things happen. People die. It's how the earth revolves. And if you give up on love theres...theres no point in existence...at all." Buffy ended sadly, eyes casted downward.

"Insightful." Willow said, a small smile on her face. "I think I will learn to....move on. But..it takes time."

"Of course."

"Can you just..leave me alone? I just want some time to myself." Buffy nodded and retreated. Looking out the window, Willow heard the first sound of showers. The soft rumble of thunder coming from the outside. Opening her window, she decided that she wanted to feel the rain on her skin as it blew towards her from the wind.

**XXX**

Applying red lipstick, Cordelia smiled as she admired her outfit. Angel was inviting every one of their friends out to dinner, his treat. His job at the pharmacist was starting to pay off. Checking herself out, she looked at her golden earrings, blue top with the V-neck thats sleeves were short, dark blue tight jeans and goldish high heels to match her earrings. Making a face she picked up the small paper towel and wiped the lipstick off her lips.

"Hm..Ah! A little more suddle." Picking up the pink gloss, she applied it to her lips, smiling as she ran her fingers through her long straight brown hair. "Perfection." Glancing over at her doormate, she rolled her eyes. Tracey was writing in her journal, occasionally glancing up at the door as if waiting for someone. Cordelia got up off of the stool to the makeup dresser she just bought, walking over to Tracey. She looked at Cordelia.

"Hi."

"Hey. Whatcha got there?" Cordelia put her fingers through the two loops in front of her jeans, swaying back and forth on her heels.

"Just my diary. I like to write in it when I'm waiting for time to pass. To occupy me."  
"What are you waiting for?"

"Rover. He's taking me out to a surprise place."

"Cool. My boyfriend is taking me and my friends out, his treat."  
"That's nice." Feeling uncomfortable, Cordelia shifted her legs, then walked back to her side of the room. Afetr a few moments there was a knock at the door. Walking over, Cordelia waved when she saw Angel.

"Everyone's going."

"Everyone!?"

"Yep. Even Willow. Buffy convinced her, saying that she needed this."

"Good."

"You look beautiful." Angel took her hand in his and they left.

"What a gentleman."

**XX**

Pulling up at the resturaunt, Cordelia and Angel got out of the car, and he handed his keys to the ballet parking worker.

"You didn't tell me it was fancy! I'm wearing jeans."

"It's not fancy, it's just nice." Cordelia rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."

"Don't get so upset. Baby, we're here to have a good time." He turned her to face him. She pouted at him. Smirking he took her hand in his and they slowly walked to the entrance.

"Hey!" A voice called. Turning, Cordelia and Angel saw Buffy and Spike heading their way, Willow walking slowly a few feet behind.

"Oh, hey." Cordelia smiled, waiting for them to catch up.

"Willow." Angel agknowledged, offering her a genuine smile. She gave him a nervous smile back, slouching her shoulders nervously. Adjusting her skirt, Buffy hooked arms with Spike.

"Let's go." She said, walking in with everyone. Cordelia took Willow's arm and brought her in the middle of them, refusing to let her stay behind. Inside, they looked at the man behind the podium. He hung up the phone.

"Hello. Table for five?"

"No, we're meeting people here." Angel said. The man grimaced.

"Oh, hey! There." Cordelia pointed to the right, a booth. The place was large, red carpeting and candles on the tables. "I'm so under dressed." A waitress came over and led them to the booth.

"Hm..Not enough room for all of you. Come." She led them to a table, and connected the table next to it with each other. It was in a private area, curtains surrounding their table for privacy. They could only hear quiet music, and the hushed voices of people outside of the curtain.

"This is going to be, _so _expensive." Buffy stated.

"You said it." Fred spoke, coming up behind her with Gunn latched to her shoulder.

"We'll all pitch in." Xander said. Gunn made a face. He didn't have much left because of the ring he got Fred. Everyone was seated in their comfortable red chairs, the back of them designed with dark brown, smooth wood. Buffy fixed her curly blonde hair.

"This is exciting!" Fred clapped her hands together. Willow looked down, thoughts of Tara returning. Cordelia noticed, and looked to Willow.

"Know what you're gonna have?" Willow shrugged and looked down at the menu. She was thankful for the distraction.

"Mm...Lobster bisque soup. Appetizer right there!" Buffy ran her fingers over the menu, eyes skimming. "And for the entree, cheese burger."

"Oh my, so fancy." Cordelia made a dramatic gesture, a hand over her mouth. Buffy stuck her tongue out.

"Guys, what about the penne el vodka?" Fred asked.

"Sounds nice." Gunn said.

After everyone ordered, they started talking. About everything, anything.

"I think we should redecorate the apartment." Faith said.

"Redecorate? What!? Redecoarate!?

"Uh yeah. It's just so_.._so..._plain_." Faith argued her case, looking at Kory who returned the icy stare.

"It is _not_ plain it is, beautiful! Glamorous! Everything!" Cordelia watched the exchanged, shoving the fork in her mouth, swallowing the chicken.

"Faiths got a point." She said. Kory scoffed.

"Point shmoint! Besides, you don't get a say it's my apartment!"

"Oh so it's _yours_ now?" Faith crossed her arms. Kory dropped her spoon in to her bowl, not expecting the soup to fly up on to her white blouse. Kory screamed.

"Oh my god!" She picked up the napkin and wiped it over her shirt. A few people were laughing, but Xander looked scared. She was going to explode. "You _bitch_! You brought this on! I'll be in the ladies room." Kory stood up so abruptly her chair flew back in to the wall. Strutting out, she threw the napkin on to the table. A waiter approached her.

"Is everything alright miss?"

"Stuff it, pig brain." She pushed him aside, heading towards the restroom.

"I should go check on her." Cordelia stood up, rushing after her friend. Groaning, Faith lay her head on the table.

"She's totally bi polar."

"She's not bi polar." Xander defended.

"She is _so _bi polar." Faith spoke again, daring him to say otherwise.

"Okay, you're right. Don't wanna piss off the slayer..Good slayer. Down girl." Faith growled for effect. His eyes widened. Laughing, Faith shook her head, continuing to eat her food.

_In the bathroom..._

Kory wiped her eyes. Cordelia stared at the girl as she rambled, crying. One moment, pissed, next moment, crying. Kory Garcia was one confusing woman.

"It's like..He doesn't even understand me! Nor know who I am!"

"What are you talking about? More appropriate.._who _are you talking about?" Kory looked at her as if she was defficiant.

"Xander! Who else!?"

"How'd we get from Faith to Xander?"

"Her making me _so _mad, just brought on my other emotions...I'm not even mad at Faith I'm just. It's Xander that's doing this."

"How?" Cordelia sat on the sink, kicking her legs.

"He likes me a lot. I get it. But why hasn't he told me he loves me yet!? Why!? We've been dating since a few days before prom. I don't get it." Kory stopped pacing, dropping her shoulders in defeat.

"Hey, don't get all droopy. It's how men are. How they work, better yet. Function. He _does_ love you. But like most men, he's afraid of his emotions. Of the truth. Doesn't wanna seem like a girly..woman." She explained.

"Yeah but..Angel tells you it all the time!"

"Well, I was lucky. Angel is a rare find." This seemed to upset Kory more. "But Xander is an amazing guy. That's why I once dated him. Underneath that stupid annoying exterior is a nice guy. And that nice guy loves you." Kory looked up at her.

"You're really insightful." Cordelia smiled.

"I know."

_Table...._

Angel huffed boredly. Without Cordelia to entertain him he was a bit bored. Buffy noticed. Smirking she sipped her soda.

"You seem bored."

"I _am_." In a few moments Cordelia and Kory returned. Kory had re applied her makeup with the help of Cordelia's handy dandy purse. They sat down. "Hey." Angel said.

"Everything alright?" Xander asked. Kory nodded.

"Perfect." She leaned in and kissed him. Gunn whistled and Fred leaned in to him, grinning. Leaning back, Kory lifted her spoon, eating what was left of her soup. She had on her sweat jacket to cover the stain. Tired, everyone finished their meals, the waitress giving them the check.

"Let's goooo." Cordelia moaned in exhaustion. Everyone said their goodbyes and went to the car they came in. Once Cordelia and Angel got in his, he adjusted the rearview mirror and started the car.

"What'd you think of dinner?"

"Pretty good. Kory thinks Xander doesn't love her. Can you believe he's never said those three little words?"  
"Well Cordy, they aren't exactly _little_." She made a face.

"You know what I mean."  
"Yeah. I don't know. Maybe he's not ready. Or maybe she's the one closing herself off." Cordelia shrugged. The drive was long, and Cordelia fell asleep once they arrived back at the campus. Deciding not to wake her, Angel went around to the other side and picked her up, she'd occasionally open her eyes, but then drift back to sleep. Few people glanced at them as he carried her to her dormroom. Opening the door, the lights were already off. He settled her on the bed and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight."

**TBC**


	16. Memory Challenged

I dont own any characters of BTVS or ATS. Joss Whedon, David Greenwalt, Mutant Enemy, BLAH BLAH do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 15: Memory Challenged

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Frowning, Buffy ran over to Spike, helping him up.

"You okay?" She asked, pouting.

"Just a few broken ribs. Nothing I can't handle." He said sarcastically.  
"I'm serious Spike."

"So am I." She sighed.

"Look, you can't keep coming up patrol with me. It's not safe." Spike looked mad.

"We've talked about this!" Putting her hands up in defense, Buffy nodded slowly. She looked down at the grass and bit her lip.

"I know we have. But still."  
"But nothing! I'm coming with you and that's final." Buffy looked even madder.

"What? So you're the boss of me now? Do me a favor." She said. "Find your own way of getting home."

"Oh come on, Buffy!" He called after her as she headed to her car.

**XX**

"I know! But I'm failing all of my classes and well..I don't see much of a choice here." Cordelia told Kory through the phone.

"Cor, you can't give up on everything you've worked for!"

"I know! But like I said-"

"No, Cordelia!"  
"You're not my mother. I need to quit college."

"And live where?"

"Oh..I didn't exactly think that one through. My dad'll help pay!"

"Are you sure?" Kory asked. Cordelia shifted uncertainly, not knowing how to answer. Would he help pay for it?

"Uh..yeah." She said in a squeaky voice.

"Liar."

"Am not!"  
"Are too."

"..Fine okay a little. I'll ask him before I quit. After all he's paying my tuition. He wouldn't have to pay as much if I got an apartment and quit college."  
"Yes but it would have been a waiste of money."  
"I gotta go!" Cordelia hung up. Groaning, she fell back in to her bed and dialed her fathers number. Tracey glanced at her and shrugged. "Daddy?"

"Cordelia. What is it?" Ethan asked.

"Well uh..I want to move out of college. Uh leave it."

"What!? Do you have _any_ idea how much money I had to pay for your tuition!?"

"I know, I know. And I'm sorry. But think about it. Would you rather me leave now and you have paid a little extra, then pay less for just the first few rents of my apartment, or keep paying thousands and _thousands_ for a college I don't want to attend." Ethan sighed.

"The first one."

"Exactly!"

"Why do you want to quit? I thought it was going so well?"

"The only class I'm acing is psychology."

"Oh."

"The rest I'm failing."

".._Oh_..." Ethan groaned. "Fine. I'll buy you an apartment."  
"Thank you thank you, thank you daddy!" She squealed, jumping up to her feet.

"_But_. I will not pay _any _of your rent. You have to do that on your own."

"Daddy!"  
"You're an adult now. Think like one. I'll purchase it for you, but the rest you have to handle." Cordelia bit her lip.

"Fine. Thanks."

"Find an apartment you like before quitting college. And it can't be a _penthouse_ or anything. It must be resonable. And email me the link to the realtor site, I want to check it out. Make sure it's a good price, and a solid..suitable home for my only daughter."

"Okay. Thanks!"

"Bye."  
"Bye!" Cordelia hung up.

"So..are you moving out?"

"In time." Cordelia smiled. Tracey seemed to sniffle.

"I'll miss you!" She cried, putting a hand on her face. Raising an eyebrow, Cordelia stared at the sniffling girl.

"Uh..O_kay_." Getting on her bed again, she called Angel to tell him the news.

**XX**

Kory swallowed nervously as she adjusted her uniform. She was hired as a waitress at Oceancrest diner. Walking to the first table she was assigned, she forced a smile.

"I'm Kory, I'll be your waitress for this evening. Would you like a drink to start you off?"

"Uh..Coffee. And I'm ready to order." Kory nodded, egging him on. "Two eggs, french fries and bacon. With white toast." He finished. Kory gave a small laugh.

"What?" He asked.

"Oh uh. Nothing. But, that's exactly what I order when I have breakfast."

"Get out of here, really?"

"Yeah. I'll be back with your drink." Kory smiled, turning abruptly and walking off to get him his food.

**XX**

Angel sat on his bed, books and homework surrounding him. Biting on the eraser of his pencil he gentely nibbled on it, trying to think of an answer. He was thinking about Cordelia though. If she left the college he wouldn't be able to see her as often. Rolling his eyes, he groaned. _Is she all I think about? Really?_ Trying to take his mind off of his girlfriend, he jotted down an answer to the question. Thats when the door opened to his room and Brad came out, making out with a girl. They fell on to the bed, moaning, hands everywhere. Angel cleared his throat loudly, just like every other time. Brad pulled back.

"What?"

"Do you mind?" Angel asked firmly.

"Uh yeah. If you gotta problem with me and my girl, you can leave." Angel shook his head. "Then ignore us." Brad went back to kiss her. Licking his lips, he clenched his jaw in anger. Standing up, Angel walked over to them and pulled Brad back.

"Do you _mind_?" The girl asked.

"Actually I do. Whats your name?" Angel asked.

"Keyshia."

"Well Keyshia. If you know whats best for the both of you you'll take your hormones and get the hell out of my dorm."

"Excusme?" Brad questioned.

"I think you heard me. Get out." Biting his lip, Angel shook his head.

"I don't think so." Brad defended. At Angel's look he sighed.

"Fine." Getting up, he took Keyshia's hand and led her out, determined. Huffing, Angel went back to his side of the room. He went back to his homework.

**XX**

Knocking on Buffy's dorm, Cordelia kept the strap of her purse over her shoulder. The door swung open. Buffy looked slightly raggled, tired.

"Jeez. Who beat _you_ up?" Cordelia asked.

"Demon."

"Oh..I was kidding. Anyways, you ready?"

"For..what?"

"Hair appointment! Remember? Hair salon? Hair getting curled?" She reminded Buffy. She nodded.

"Oh yeah. Sure let me just run a brush through my hair so the stylists don't scream." Buffy went back in to her room quickly, grabbing her things and running a brush through. "Let's go."

**XX**

Spike, Angel, Gunn, and Xander decided to hang out together. There were two packs of beers on the table and they were leaning back on the couch at the bronze, talking. Sipping his beer, Spike put his legs up on the coffee table in front of them.

"When do ya think Willow's gonna get over Tara?" Spike asked.

"Not sure." Gunn shrugged. "I finally bought the ring for Fred." The guys leaned forward in interest.

"No way!" Xander exclaimed.

"Congratz man." Spike gave a grin.

"Good for you. I'm sure she'll say yes, just make surey ou give it time. After all, her and Tara were pretty good friends." Angel explained. Gunn nodded in agreement.

"I know. I'm just anxious."

"So, what's the progress reports on all of your relatioships?" Xander asked.

"Pretty good. Cordelia and I don't seem to have a lot of time to hang out anymore because of college, and that is definitely getting to her." Angel chugged down some of his beer.

"I'm always at Korys' place. I think Faith is starting to get sick of me." Xander chuckled, clinking glasses with Spike when he raised it.

"And Fred and I are never better. Which is why I'm anxious. But what if she says no? I mean we're still in college. She might." Gunn swallowed.

"Chill out." Xander said, rolling his eyes.

"All I know is it's definitely gotta be after next week." Everyone looked at Gunn, confused. "Tara's funeral." He clarified. They nodded silently. Licking his dry lips, Angel placed his beer on the table.

"Speaking of Tara, hows Willow holdin' up?" Spike asked. Everyone was silent for a moment.

"She'll be okay. Eventually. For now she just needs time." Angel answered. Nodding in agreement, Xander slouched back on to the couch.

"Right. Gunn, your birthdays tomorow." Xander said.

"Oh yeah. You all better be gettin' me something worth it." He lifted his bottle in agknowledgment. Spike smirked.

"Hope you like hello kitty watches." Gunn stared in shock. "Just kiddin, mate." He snickered. "I got you a belt."

"At least its better then damn hello kitty." He rolled his eyes at Spike. Xander and Angel looked at one another, grins on their faces at their friends stupidity.

**XX**

"Ow! Watch it." Cordelia whined as the woman curling her hair accidentally burned her ear. The woman gulped.

"Sorry."

"You don't have a "Best Hollywood Hairstylist" trophy for no reason, so show it!" She nodded rapidly.

"Of course." Buffy smirked from her position at the sink as the man ran his fingers through her hair, shampooing it.

"You single?" The unattractive man asked her. She snorted.

"Hell no." Making a small grumbling noise, he became quiet as he finished up her hair. Wrapping the small hand towel around her neck, she sat up, her wet hair dampening the towel. A lady came over to Buffy and brought her to the seat next to Cordelia, a different man taking the towel off of her shoulders and adjusting the black robe on to her.

**XX  
**

Kory yawned, stretching from her poisition on the couch.

"You look exhausted." Faith said from the doorway, moving over and sitting down.

"I am. Work sucks. Every family talked so fast when they ordered their food and freaked out on me. Some mean people out there." Faith smirked and turned her head towards the door at the sound of knocking. She walked over and opened it, a man holding a brown bag and a receipt stood there. The bag said "Chinese Takeout". Faith flipped out the money from her pocket and handed it to the man.

"Thanks." He muttered, handing her the bag and leaving. Shutting the door, she turned. "I ordered takeout."

"Pass." Kory made a face of digust. "I've been around food all day."

"I'm still lookin for a job. You're work still hiring?"  
"Actually, yeah! I'll ask Lenn if you can get a job."  
"Lenn?" Faith questioned.

"He's the manager. Kind of a loser who thinks hes the shit, but he's just as moronish as my ex, Tony." Faith chuckled at Kory.

"Speaking of boyfriends, hows everything with you and Xander?" Kory simply shrugged, and Faith decided to back off.

**XX**

The next day, the first thing Gunn saw when his eyes fluttered open, was Fred sitting next to him, staring at him.

"Uh, hello." He sat up. She smiled and adjusted her pink tank top.

"Happy birthday!" She squealed. Gunn grinned, remembering. Kissing her on the lips he hugged her before releasing her. "I got you the best gift ever. We're eating dinner at Kory and Faith's place. I asked if they could make tacos but..no go. Not one of our friends are decent cooks so Angels gonna do most of the cooking with help from me and Cordy. And whoever else will help." Fred babbled, clapping her hands together. "What do you want for breakfast birthday boy?"

"I'm a man."

"Okay, birthday _man_." She giggled.

"Waffles! Let's go to iHop." Fred made a face.

"They have terrible service and their food sucks eggs."  
"Where do you wanna go?"  
"iHop it's _your_ birthday." Gunn rolled his eyes and kissed her.

"I'm gonna get changed."

**XX**

Faith wiped the green slime off of her black shirt.

"Yeck. What kind of demon attacks in the _morning?_"

"At least your hands aren't covered in goo from stabbing it's chest with a _pencil_!" Buffy gagged.

"Nice work B. Must have been one weak ass demon."

"..Hey." Buffy pouted, crossing her arms. "I have no money and already my dry cleaning bill is higher then my IQ."

"Wow, what's your IQ? Zero?" Buffy hit her arm.

"It happens to me much higher."

"Oh shit."  
"What?"

"Did that thing have a family."

"..Why?"

"'Cause I think I just spotted it's baby." Buffy turned her head and saw a smaller version of the demon run towards them. Faith or Buffy didn't even have time to strike before it's head was sliced off and it flew in to a wall, landing in to the alleys dumpster. They're heads snapped to the killer. It was a man, probably a few years older then them.

"Who are you?" Buffy asked.

"Wesley Wyndam-Pryce. Rogue demon hunter." Faith licked her lips.

"Thats hot." Buffy nudged her with her elbow and Wesley cleared his throat.

"Right then. You young ladies must be the vampire slayers. You would be Buffy?" He asked Faith.

"I would be Faith. That would be Buffy." She pointed to the female next to her.

"Excellent."  
"Who are you, besides a demon hunter."  
"Ex-watcher."

"I have a watcher. Giles."

"Rupert Giles. I've met him once or twice. Short conversations."

"What were you, fired or something?"

"Uh..well yes. But its the best thing thats ever happened. I'm finally free from their ridiculous thoughts on how any demon or slayer or vampire should be handled. Slayers aren't rats."

"I like him." Faith said after a small pause. "Can we keep him?" Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Where do you live currently."  
"On campus, UC Sunnydale." Buffy responded.

"Crappy apartment with a friend." Faith added.

"Well, perhaps we'll run in to one another again."

"..Perhaps.." Buffy said.

"Is it true your with Angelus?"  
"Who's Angelus?" Buffy asked. Wesley blinked.

"Actually I don't know..I really don't know why I said that...Or who that is. Quite strange really....Well anyway...Nice meeting you young ladies. Perhaps I'll look the name up..Uh..Goodbye." Wesley turned and walked away. Buffy looked at Faith questioningly. Her friend shrugged.

**UC SUNNYDALE – LIBRARY – 2:45 PM**

Cordelia tossed another book on to the table.

"I'm trying this whole college thing out because my dad wants me to be sure dropping out is what I want but..It is." She sat down across from Angel, Faith and Buffy sitting around the small table with them.

"Maybe just give it some time. I don't want you to regret this. College is how people get their jobs." Angel said.

"Well, duh. I just can't do this anymore! My head is gonna explode with this work. I need my life to start."

"Don't rush in to life, Cordy." Buffy said.

"I'm not! I'm living it and it's not good. I can't go through four years of college." Faith widened her eyes to herself.

"Someones on their period. Want midol?" Faith shook her purse in emphasis.

"Ha-ha." Cordelia opened the large science book. "Hate. Hate. Hate!" Flipping to a new page in her spiral notebook, she started her work, writing furiously with her ball-point pen. Angel smirked at her.

"Renee tried to hit on Spike again. I almost punched her but Spike stopped me. I think I made her cry though.."  
"Jeez B, what did you do?"

"I cursed at her and told her she was a dirty little whore no man would dare touch because of how many times her bodies been used, and that she should try closing her legs, just for a few days." The three others stared.

"Damn." Cordelia said.

"Well what the hell was I supposed to do? Let her come on to my boyfriend?" Buffy retorted. Cordy shrugged.

"I don't know..." Angel just shook his head and glanced down at Cordelia's work as she went back to writing.

"Kory's trying to get me a job at hers."

"Nice!" Cordelia said. "Finally get some income to help with the rent."

"Oh B, remember that weirdo ex-watcher we met this morning?" Faith reminded.

"Oh yeah!"  
"What weirdo ex-watcher?" Angel asked.

"He called himself...what was it...Weasle...Wessle...Wesley! That was it!" Faith said. Angel's heart skipped a beat.

"What'd he want?"

"He was killing demons, calling himself a rogue demon hunter." Buffy answered. Angel smirked as he recalled seeing Wesley in Los Angeles with the leather and the motorcycle.

"And then he was like, asking me if it was true that I was dating Angelus." And right there, Angel almost felt his heart stop. He froze completely.

"What?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah. And I asked him who that was and he was like, 'Oh sorry, I don't know why I said that..just slipped out. Don't even know who that is.'

_**So it's true...they're starting to remember. This isn't the first time this has happened. Prom night, Cordelia had said, 'After all, you're human now.'**_

Angel thought to himself, he bit his lip, then forced the chair back, standing abruptly and turning to leave.

"Where are you going?" Cordelia called. Ignoring her question he kept walking in determination.

**UC SUNNYDALE – SPIKES DORM – 3:05 PM**

"Are you serious?" Spike asked, confusion evident on his face. Angel nodded fiercely, licking his lips, thinking.

"I don't know what it is. Why it's happening. But it is...."

"Are you saying they could eventually get all of their memory back?"  
"...Yeah..Given time..Maybe." Angel quipped in amusement.

**TBC**


	17. Arrangements and Clubs

I dont own any characters of BTVS or ATS. Joss Whedon, David Greenwalt, Mutant Enemy, BLAH BLAH do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 16: Arrangements and Clubs

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Willow adjusted her black blouse, sighing as she stared in to her reflection in the mirror. A soft knock made her head whip to the source of the noise, spying Buffy walking in with an expression of pity on her face.

"You okay?" Buffy asked. Willow just stared at her. Buffy stepped towards her and place a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I know this is hard for you but.." She cleared her throat. "Just remember that we love, and care about you, okay?" She licked chapped lips, pausing before continuing on. "This wasn't anyones fault so please don't blame Spike or Gunn for their driving. I'm sorry you lost someone so close to you."

"I don't need your pity, Buffy!" Willow finally spoke, her voice breaking from being silent for so long.

"I'm not-I'm just worried."

"Yeah well, I don't need this! Don't pretend for a second that you know how I feel."  
"For gods sake Willow, how much pain could you possibly be in? You knew her for barely two weeks before claiming that you two were _meant to be_." Willow stood, huffing her cheeks. She didn't have a proper response.

"Yeah well, when exactly did you fall in love with Spike? You borrowed his jacket and wammo, you're _madly_ in love. Come _on!_" Willow angrily stared. "Get real, Buffy." Buffy stared, before abruptly turning and storming out. The redhead sighed.

**XX**

The ceremony seemed short. They all stood around Tara MaClay's grave in mourning.

"Who are you?" A voice asked Willow. She turned to see a woman with light reddish, sort of brown hair.

"Uhm W-Willow.." The woman looked her up and down.

"I'm Beth. I was Tara's cousin. That's her brother Donnie, and her father." Beth pointed out. Willow looked at her strangely.

"Oh."  
"How did you know my cousin?"

"We were uh..close...Dating..actually." She said, unsure.

"Oh." Beth said quietly. "I always had known about Tara's uh.._ways_. Didn't approve of it though. Don't think for a moment that you knew Tara the way anyone else here did. How long did you actually know her? A month? Two?"  
"Uhm..three weeks."  
"My point exactly." Beth turned and walked off, confidently. Willows bottom lip quivered and she wiped viciously at her tear streaked face.

"But she meant a lot to me..." Willow whispered to herself.

Buffy glanced at her heart broken friend and sighed, walking over. Willow didn't say anything she just hugged her friend, then pulled away after a few moments.

"She was right ya know.." Willow sniffled. "I didn't know her."

"Doesn't make the pain go away." Buffy defended her.

"No..I guess not. But uhm...I won't need that much time. I'll just need to think. I need to go." She pushed past Buffy, walking off in the direction of her car.

**UC SUNNYALE – CORDELIAS DORM**

That night, Cordelia sat on her bed in her dorm room, on a realtor site looking at apartments. Angel sat behind her, arms wrapped around her waist.

"Find anything?" He mumbled in to her hair, kissing her neck softly.

"Angel, stop." She whined.

"Why?" He asked. "You don't like it when I do this?" He nipped at her jaw and palmed her breasts. "Or this?" His hands dipped down to the band of her pants, before pulling away. She growled at him.

"You don't play fair."

"I don't remember there being any rules." He nips her neck.

"Damnit, Angel. I need to find an apartment."

"I know but..I can't help it." She rolls her eyes. Closing her laptop she places it on the floor, turning around and kissing him on the mouth.

"I hate you for making me love you." He smirks and kisses her lips again.

"Lies. You love me."

**KORYS APARTMENT**

Xander sat down next to Kory on the green leather couch of her living room. He fidgeted with his fingers and looked over at his girlfriend.

"What's this about?" He asked, wondering why she wanted to speak with him in private. Something was wrong. Something _had_ to be wrong.

"Uhm.." Kory paused, biting her lip. "Well I-Uhm _you_ haven't-we don't..." She groaned at her feeble attempt at speaking. Xander looked at her, utterly confused.

"What?" He asked, raising an amused eyebrow.

"You haven't told me that...that you love me yet-Which is ya' know, fine..I'm just...Why aren't..." Kory sighs. I would just like to know that this is going somewhere. And if it's not we should just end it right now."

"Kory.."  
"No, Xander! The truth! Is this relationship..going anywhere?" Xander looked at her worried face, taking her hand in his and rubbing his thumb over her dark skin, avoiding her eyes. She pulled her hand away. "That's just great." She mutters.

"I'm sorry." He whispers.

"I can't-We can't do this anymore, Xan... Maybe we should just..be friends." Xander swallows back the lump in his throat.

"Yeah." He starts. "Maybe."

**XX**

Cordelia's eyes snapped open to the insistant banging at her door. Groaning, she glanced over at Angel's unconscious figure next to her, an arm stretched out over her waiste, his head buried in the pillow. Sitting up, Cordelia moved his arm.

"I'm coming!" She shout-whispered angrily, pulling on Angel's black shirt which went down to her thighs. Deciding that she was too lazy to completely change, she walked over to the door and swung it open. Buffy raised an eyebrow.

"I'll take one guess at what you were just doing."

"Yeah. _Sleeping_." Cordelia crossed her arms. "What do you want? I'm cranky, and tired."

"You won't believe it." Cordelia looked annoyed, so Buffy continued. "Kory and Xander broke up." Cordelia's mouth dropped open and her arms relaxed to her sides.

"I don't believe it!"

"Told you." Ignoring Buffy's retort, she pulled her friend in.

"Be quiet, Angels sleeping. But, why?"

"Kory thinks their relationship isn't going anywhere and he says he doesn't love her, so she ended it. He agreed with her decision though." Buffy explained.

"Damn.." Cordelia rubbed at her tired eyes. "What time is it?"  
"2:26 AM."  
"Buffy! Why did you decide to tell me so late!?" Buffy shrugged. Eyes narrowing, Cordelia pushed at her to leave.

"Out, out. I'm tired." Buffy stuck out her tongue and left, leaving Cordy to shut the door. The noise woke Angel up. He sat up.

"Cor?" He asked. "What's going on?"

"I'll tell you in the morning. It's nothing. Just lay down." He did so and she walked over, laying beside him. Cordelia kissed him on the mouth before cuddling up to him and falling asleep.

**KORYS APARTMENT – 2:26 PM**

Kory blew her nose and thanked Fred for the tissue, crying harder.

"I mean, it's not like I thought we'd get married and have...little baby..Xander jr.s...AGH!" She went back in to her hysterical fit.

"Shh..It's okay." Fred frowned and patted her friends back, Faith watching from the doorway, bewildered.

"You can do better then him. You will!"

"How!?"

"You're beautiful, and smart, and I'm sure you'll move on."  
"I don't want to! I'm a bad person!" Kory cried.

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am."  
"Kory, you are an incredibly nice person. For gods sake you convinced your grandparents to buy you a more expensive apartment and you're paying a higher rent then you would on your own, just so Faith can have a nice home. If that's not a nice thing to do for someone, then I'm defficient." Kory sniffled and looked up at Faith, who's eyes widened, not sure what to do. Fred gave her a look so Faith snapped her shocked gaze to Kory.

"Uh-uh yeah. You better listen to-her." Faith pointed. Rolling her eyes, Fred continued.

"Point is, your not a bad person. Not at all. Is it your fault Xander refused to tell you how he really felt? No!"

"Right! It's his fault for not growing balls along with that two inch penis of his." Faith cracked herself up.

"His penis is _not _two inches! He's a bit above average in fact." Faiths laughter died almost immediately and her head snapped up to look Kory in the eyes seriously.

"For real?" Kory just nodded, her nose red, eyes puffy from crying. Faith blinked.

"Don't even think about it." Fred muttered. "Back to my point, your incredibly nice. And your even defending his uhm-man part even after you guys broke up!"

"I guess your right." Kory wiped at her face and tired. "Listen guys, I'm really tired so can you just leave for a bit..so I can rest?" Fred nodded and turned, leaving.

"So..you were serious about the dick thing?" Faith asked, just before Fred grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the doorway. Freds head popped back up and gave Kory a small smile before closing the door to Kory's room. Korry raised an eyebrow before flopping back on the bed in complete exhaustion.

**UC SUNNYDALE – SPIKES DORM – 2:55 PM**

Xander groaned.

"I wish we just..didn't have to break up. Can't she just accept the fact that I like her, I really do but..I'm not prepared for love. Nowhere near it. I'm young!"

"So embrace it. That's all I gotta say. I'm not your damn friend who's gonna have slumber parties, do each others nails and talk about girls all night with ya." Spike said, pulling two beers out of his mini-fridge.

"You're not old enough to drink." Faiths new boyfriend, Tony said quietly. Spike swore he was gay. Spike and Xander looked at him until he retreated, standing up.

"I should go.." He whispered, running out.

"What the fuck?" Spike asked himself more then Xander. Throwing a beer to him, Xander caught it and unwound the top, downing a lot in one swig. Spike stared at him.

"Just tell her what you told me then. You like her, but you ain't ready for love. If she can't respect that, screw her. Women. They drive all men insane. In good, and very bad ways. Mostly bad though." Spike sighed, sitting next to Xander on the desk in Spike's dorm.

"It's just...I don't know." Spike glanced at him for a moment.

"The sex was _that_ good then?"  
"The best." Xander sighed. "Like you have no idea...She just..."

"Well she does have a nice rack, nice curves." Xander glared at him.

"Stick to what you know."  
"What are you sayin'? Buffy don't got curves? I'm telling her you said that."

"No! That's not what I meant." Before either Spike or Xander could get another word in, the window bust in, glass showering on them. They jumped back, blocking their faces. A large green demon with 3 spikes on each of his shoulders jumped at them, roaring.

"Holy god!" Xander screeched. Spike and him ran out of the room, Spike immediately feeling like an idiot for running away from a fight. But he was human. The demon tore through the halls after them. People screamed as they noticed him, others shocked, others thinking it was a prank. They were so lucky Buffy chose that moment to walk around the corner. Her eyes widened and she jumped in to action, pushing the monster back with her leg. It fell to the ground.

"I feel like a pansy ass." Spike muttered. The demon stood back up.

"Slayer." It roared in a deep voice. "We'll meet again!" He roared once more, running past her and flying out the nearest window. Buffy ran over and looked out the window, just to see him gone.

"You guys alright?" She asked, turning. They nodded, Xander panting, hands on his knees. Spike rolled his eyes. "What was that?" She asked.

"How'm I supposed to know?" Spike lifted an eyebrow.

"I guess I'll take to Giles about it." Buffy made an annoyed face, not wanting to bother. "Seeya."

"Well, shit." Xander sighed, still panting.

"Get a life." Spike spoke, walking back to the dorm room.

**UC SUNNYDALE – CORDELIA'S DORM – 5:00 PM**

Cordelia scrolled down the real estate site. She clicked on an apartment, swinging her legs in the air as she clicked each picture.

"God, no." She made a disgusted face, going back to the main page. A knock on her door made her look up. "It's open!" Buffy walked in, closing the door behind her.

"Hey."  
"Hey." Cordelia chewed on her pen, a piece of paper next to her listing which apartments were the best that she could find.

"Where's Tracey?"

"Who knows, who cares? What's up?"

"Wanna go out tonight? Just us two girls. No men. We need a night to relax!"

"I have a major exam to study for."

"Does it matter? You're dropping out, aren't you?" Pause..

"True! Tonight then? Where? Bronze?"

"Nope. The Bronze is so highschool. We're going to hit a new bar/club in town called, 'Roxies'."

"Nice! Bar? We can't drink."

"A, we look older then we are. B, wash off the x's on our hand saying we can't drink. C, hit on the bartender and we get whatever we want!" Buffy smirked.

"I like your attitude. If the boys ask, we're going to get a mani, pedi." Cordelia said.

"Totally. They'd freak out with jealousy if they found out we'd be dancing with other guys."

"When should we get ready?"  
"I don't know. The club doesn't get crowded until around 11 so...We'll get ready at your dorm at 9. Beauty takes time." Buffy grinned.

"Okay. Seeya then."

"Adios." Her friend left and Cordelia squeeled with excitement. Life could only get better.

**FRANNY'S FRIES – FAST FOOD JOINT – 5:25 PM**

Kory popped a fry in her mouth, mind wondering back to Xander. Faith and Fred took her out to eat somewhere because she was upset, and needed something to take her mind off of her now ex-boyfriend.

"Kory, you're eating _nothing._"

"And _you're_ eating everything."

"Am not." Faith frowned.

"You're consuming food a mile a minute." Faith crossed her arms and leaned back, deciding to let Fred take over.

"Listen, Kory. We're your friends. We care about you. You don't need Xander. You desserve better."

"I know I do." Fred looked stumped.

"Oh? You do?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Then why are you upset?"

"Just thinking. What if I don't desserve better?"

"You just said you knew you did."

"I just- don't know!"

"Kory. Get it through your thick head! You don't need Xander!"

"My head isn't thick! And—I know. But, do you know how hard it is to find a boyfriend who isn't evil in Sunnydale? My last boyfriend turned out to be a thricewise! Good thing my cousin warned me and I never slept with him! She's good with stuff like that."

"Okay then.." Faith and Fred looked to each other both at loss for words.

**KIGGENS – RESTURAUNT – 7:00 PM**

Fred sat down across from Gunn at the table in the corner of the resturaunt in a slightly private area, soft music playing through the speakers quietly, She shifted uncomfortabely in her black knee length dress, two thick straps over her shoulders.

"How did you afford a place like this?" She questioned, surprised.

"I dipped in to my college fund a bit.." Gunn admitted sheepishly. Fred gave him an, 'Are you kidding me?', kind of look.

"Why!?"

"I just...Oh look the waiter." Gunn sighed in relief.

"I'm Leslie." The male waiter said. Gunn raised an eyebrow, and Leslie glared. "What can I get you to drink?"

"Coke." Fred said.

"Diet?" He asked. Fred narrowed her eyes.

"Do I _look_ like I need to drink diet soda?"

"N-No..Uhm..And you sir?"  
"Coke also." Leslie nodded.

"Our special for today is roman shrimp something new brought in to Kiggens, soup special is bisque soup or clam chowder. And we also have -- " Gunn interuppted.

"We just want to order."  
"..Okay."

"Can I get medium rare steak?" He wrote it down. Leslie looked at Gunn.

"I'll have the same thing." Leslie smiled.

"Alright then, I'll be back soon." He turned and walked off. Soon the waiter came back and put down their drinks, leaving once more.

"So why bring me here?" Fred asked.

"I'll tell you in a bit."

"Uhm." She laughed. "Okay.." Once the food came they both ate silently. Fred lifted an eyebrow as she saw Gunn rushing with his food, fidgeting.

"Are you okay?"

"What? -- Fine." Gunn padded his jacket, a small black velvet box with a ring inside burning a hole in his pocket. He swallowed.

"You don't look so hot.." She reached a hand to feel his forehead but he gentely took her hand and placed it down. He chuckled.

"I'm fine." Once the waiter took away their plates, Gunn paid the check waiting for the waiter to accept it.

"Thank you for your kind tip." The waiter raised his eyebrows at the 13 dollar tip. Fred looked at him weirdly.

"What? I'm just-- in a good mood." The two left the resturaunt and Gunn led her to a bench, sitting her down on it.

"You're freaking me out." She admitted.

"Don't worry."

"I'm cold.." Gunn took off his coat and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Uhm." Gunn cleared his throat and stood in front of her. She looked at him strangely, hands resting on the concrete bench. "I love you." Her heart swelled with joy and she smiled.

"I know that silly!"

"I know that you know...but. I just...When you say it, it never gets old. So I thought I'd start off with that."

"Start off?" Gunn cleared his throat once more.

"Fred." He started. "I love you more then imaginable. You're my first love, and I think last."

"Better be." She muttered. Gunn smirked.

"Shh!" He laughed. Fred rolled her eyes.

"I just want you to know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Gunn went down on his knee and Fred's eyes widened in fear.

"Winnifred Burkle...Will you marry me?" He fished in his pocket for the ring and took it out, opening the box. Her eyes practically popped out of her head.

"Oh wow. Uhm..uh...eh...uh." She stuttered. "G-G-G-Gunn...W-W-Well I think th-this is sweet a-and it me-e-eans a lot. And you know I love you. But-but. We can't. We're in c-c-college and theres so much l-left to experience before I'm ready to get married." Gunn's smile faded. "I-I mean, what if we decide to part ways? A divorce would be so much work..It's just...Simpler."

"Simpler." He stated what she said. "Simpler?" Gunn blinked. "_Simpler_?_"_ Gunn stood up. "You don't want to get married because its SIMPLER? I get that. I mean, I get you wanting to experience more. But I do NOT get you wanting to stay just dating because its SIMPLER. I thought you were better then that!" Gunn turned and stormed off.

"Charles! Wait!" She stood to race after him, but thought against it, sighing sadly.

**UC SUNNYDALE – CORDELIA'S DORM – 10:00 PM**

Cordelia and Buffy had just finished getting ready. Cordelia wore a very tight black, thin materialed shirt with two straps over the shoulder, dipping low at her cleavage. And a tight black skirt matching perfectly. Buffy wore a red long sleeved tight shirt with sleeves that flared out at the end, and tight dark blue capris jeans.

"We look hot." Buffy stated, looking in the mirror. Cordelia finished applying make up, lips shining with pink gloss. Buffy wore red lipstick to match her shirt, and they both wore black mascara and light blush.

"Bangin'." Cordelia smirked. The two girls grabbed their purses and hooked arms, leaving the dorm room, babbling about the night they were about to have.

"I'm so excited." Buffy hadn't had a break from college in a while.

**ROXIES – NIGHT CLUB – 10:30**

Cordelia and Buffy entered the night club grinning, glancing around the large noisy club. 'Blah blah blah' by Ke$ha was playing loudly, people on the dance floor grinding and dancing around.

"This place is NICE!" Buffy clapped. They walked over to the bar and sat down on the chairs, taking in the scenery of the colorful, purple, blue, black and green club. Strobe lights shone on the dance floor, music pumping.

"You're tellin' me." Cordelia smiled as the bartended approached them.

"What can I get you ladies?" Buffy and Cordelia had rubbed off the x's on their hands saying they couldn't drink.

"I'll have a dry martini." Cordelia said.

"Vodka on the rocks."

"You drink vodka?"

"No, this is the first time I'm trying it."

"Really? I hate vodka."

"Oh.." Daphne from Angels advanced algebra class sat at the bar also.

"Hey! I know you girls. Your that chick dating Angel O'Malley, right?" Daphne asked Cordelia. She lifted an eyebrow.

"Yeah...I don't know you though."

"I'm Daphne. I know Angel. He's in my class. Math."

"Oh." Daphne smiled seductively at the bartender.

"Sex on the beach, please." She said in a low voice. The man smirked and wiggled his eyebrows.

"No problem, baby." He mixed her drink together and handed it to Daphne.

"Uh, we ordered first." Buffy glared.

"I know." He said simply, mixing their drinks now.

"Asshole." Cordelia muttered. Hearing the insult, Jared, the name of the bartender, turned to Cordelia.

"My cousin owns this place."  
"...Oh. Good for him."

"Her actually. Roxy." Cordelia's eyes widened.

"Sorry.." She mumbled. Jared turned back to Daphne.

"I'm Jared." He spoke huskily.

"I know. Nametag." She giggled. "I'm Daphne."

"You're not _just_ Daphne. You're a whore too!" Cordelia said as if it was the most natural comment in the world, laughing.

"Excusme? Wow, I can _really_ see why a guy like Angel would go for you." Daphne said sarcastically. "He desserves way better then you."

"_Oh. _I see. The only reason you're being a bitch is because your _jealous_! Why didn't I notice this earlier?"

"Because your an idiot."

"So you're admitting to liking my boyfriend? Trust me, whores not his type."

"Then maybe you two should break up." Daphne smirked, her retort coming out swiftly.

"I could beat your ass skinny bitch."  
"I cuold beat YOUR ass, _not_ so skinny bitch."

"Are you calling me fat!?" Buffy watched the fight like a tennis match, eyes wide. Jared turned and walked away to help some other attractive woman.

"Well it's kind of hard to miss!"

"You stupid slut!"

"You ugly bitch!" Daphne retorted, turning her head quickly so her hair hit Cordelia in the face.

"HELL NO!" Cordelia pulled Daphne's hair hard.

"Bitch!"

"HEY!" They turned to see a security guard. "Take it outside!"

"Pass. She's not worth it." Daphne grabbed her drink and headed out to the dance floor.

"I wanns bitch slap that stupid little --"

"Cordelia! Calm!"

"Your right. We're here to have fun. Let's have fun." A waitress approached the two young ladies.

"Two drinks for the both of you. Compliments of those two gentlemen." The woman pointed over to two very attractive men with dark hair, built and muscled, grinning at the girls. Cordelia and Buffy giggled girlishly and took the drinks. Turning to face the boys from their stools by the bar, they seductively ate the olive off of the small wooden stick in the drink. The guys made their way over after that.

"Would you like to dance?" One asked Cordelia.

"Sure.." She grinned. "I'm Cordelia."

"I'm Lex." He told her. Leading her to the floor, Lex placed his beer on a small table by a couch where a couple was making out.

"And you?" A man asked Buffy.

"Uh, yeah." Buffy was a bit unsure. She didn't want to make Spike mad. Ah, who cares? How would he find out? Buffy smiled. "I'm Buffy."

"Fillip." He introduced. While on the floor, Cordelia had herself pressed against him sweetly. Lex lifted her leg, wrapping it around his waiste, moving smoothly to the music with her.

_**Jeez, they're practically humping each other on the dance floor.**_

Buffy thought. Shaking it off, she turned to Fillip.

"Ready?" He asked. She nodded and turned so her back was facing him as she ground in to him, seductively moving to the music. "You're so hot." He whispered.

**UC SUNNYDALE – SPIKES DORM – 11:05**

Angel knocked on Spikes room patiently, waiting for Spike to swing it open.

"What?" Spike asked once he opened it.

"Hello to you too."  
"I have an early class tomorow." Spike glared, letting Angel pass in.

"Have you seen Cordelia?"

"She and Buffy went to get a manicure and pedicure...Didn't know they had those this late.."

"They don't.." Angel said. "I knew they went to do that but it should have closed hours ago. Somethings wrong." Spike looked at him and bit his lip in thought. He nodded and picked up his cell phone before answering.

"You're right. I'll call Buffy."  
"Okay." After several rings, it went to voice mail. He tried two more times before trying Cordelia's cell phone. She didn't pick up either.

"Somethings really wrong.." Angel said nervously. "I'll ask around."  
"I'll come." Spike said.

**ROXIES – NIGHT CLUB – 11:25**

After dancing to a few songs the four went to seperate areas of the club. Cordelia and Buffy glanced at each other, unsure of what to do when the men started leading them to seperate areas. Deciding it was no big deal, they went with them. Lex sat Cordelia down on a bed-looking couch on the upper floor.

"You're so beautiful." He said.

"Uh, thanks." She shifted uncomfortabley, leaning against the back of the sofa.

"You don't have to be weirded out. I'm not gonna try anything." He smiled at her reassuringly. Cordelia couldn't help but smile back.

Where Buffy was, Fillip was practically begging to makeout with her.

"Oh my god, your so annoying."

"Come on, baby. Let's have some fun."

"Uh, no." He tried to make a move on her, but she punched him in the nose.

"OWW!!" he fell to the floor, holding his bloody nose. "You broke my nose, you bitch!"

"Yeah, yeah." Buffy stormed off, looking for Cordelia. When she found them, she crossed her arms.

"Come on, Cordelia. We're leaving!" Cordelia leaned forward.

"Wait, why? What happened?"

"That guy was a jerk! Come on!"  
"Well, Lex is nice. Sorry Buffy, but I want to stay."

"Cor..."

"I mean it Buffy, I'm having a good time. You can get back without me."

"I guess...Call me if you need anything." Buffy walked off, but she wasn't sure about this. He seemed nice, but she didn't want her friend doing something she regretted.

"If you want to go, you can..." Lex said.

"I'm fine." And then Cordelia did something she didn't think she would. She leaned in and kissed him. He returned it.

"Wanna go back to my place?" He asked huskily.

**TBC**


	18. Brother

**XXX**

When Cordelia woke up, the first thing she noticed was that she was naked. Second was that she wasn't in her own bed. She sat up. The night befores events came rushing back to her, and she bit her lip.

_"Come on, Cordelia. We're leaving!"_

_ "Wait, why? What happened?"_

_ "That guy was a jerk! Come on!"_

_ "Well, Lex is nice. Sorry Buffy, but I want to stay."_

_ "Cor..."_

_ "I mean it Buffy, I'm having a good time. You can get back without me."_

Her biggest regret. Staying there. Her stomach turned in nausea. She felt like an idiot. Clutching the blanket to her chest, she moved off the side of the bed and located her clothing. Quickly getting dressed, she stood up and saw Lex sit up.

"Where you goin'?" He glanced at the clock. 10 AM.

"Home." She made her way to the doorway. "What happened, shouldn't have. I have a boyfriend."

"So, I'm guessing you don't want me to call you." He muttered tiredly.

"No." She said roughly. "I don't."  
"Come on, babe. You already slept with me. Damage is done. So can't we just..do it again?"

"You're a pig. And last night, I was thinking you were a nice guy. You're just a pervert who likes to play dressup with women. Or should I say dress down?" She glared, running her fingers through her hair in replacement of a brush. Lex sat up, looking pissed.

"Oh please, bitch. You practically jumped when I asked you back to my place. By the way, you weren't even talking about your boyfriend last night. You two will never last."

"You know nothing about me. Or my boyfriend for that matter."

"Fine, see you later." He glowered.

"Don't count on it. One more thing...Your dick looks like a mint!" She shouted, slamming the door behind her before Lex could say anything back. She huffed angrily, taking out her cellphone. She was about to call Angel, then rolled her eyes. What would he think? She hadn't showed up last night, and she was at a guys house. No, she'd just call a cab.

**XX**

Kory flipped through the magazine by the counter of the seven eleven. Quiet rock music played on the radio, a group of teens surrounding the snack section blabbing on about movie night. She popped the gum in her mouth, smacking her gum, causing the clerk to mutter angrily under his breath.

"Got a problem?" She narrowed her eyes.

"I hate it when people smack their gum." He said. Obviously he wasn't in the best mood. Just to make him mad, she smacked it against her mouth again. She smiled instantly at his reaction.

"Look, are you buying the magazine or what?"

"Mmm..." She thought for a moment, then shoved it back in the rack. "Nah, not my style." She lied. Truthfully, she really wanted to buy a dozen of those magazines, but could barely afford to buy one.

"Kory?" She turned.

"Buffy! What are you doing here?"

"Buying juice.... Okay, I'm really grocery shopping." Kory lifted an eyebrow. "I'm _way_ too lazy to go to the actual supermarket, with long lines and shit, so I'm just getting the easy way out. Couple of drinks and snacks.." Kory snorted.

"You're ridiculous." She eyed the magazine again.

"You buying that? I see that seductive look in your eye." She grinned. Kory sighed.

"Nope. Can't afford it on my sweatshop salary."

"Poor, poor you. I'll buy it." Buffy grabbed it.

"Nice, rub it in."  
"For you, stupid."  
"Really? You don't have to."

"Calm yourself, Kory. It's not like it's a lot of money... You just can't pay bills and buy that many things you want with your salary. You gotta save it. I get that."

"No, you don't. I can't ever save! I suck at saving!"

"Oh, woman up Kory. You have an apartment now. You need to think about affording things, and having emergency cash aside."

"This _is _an emergency."  
"Shopping? I don't think so."  
"Then define emergency, O'great one.." Kory said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Buffy paid the clerk and handed Kory the magazine. She practically drooled and grabbed it from her.

"Emergency.. Ya' know, sudden hospital bills from some deadly accident or whatever. Things like that."

"Pish posh. I'll just be careful."

"Like I can change your mind. You're as stubborn as Cordelia." Buffy said.

"That's me, don't wear it out." She smirked, leaving the store with Buffy in tow. "Thanks, bestie." She hugged her.

"No, problemo."

**XX**

Cordelia had just finished blow drying her hair after her long, hot shower,when her door was knocked on.

"One minute!" She said quickly. Rushing to the door, she opened it.

"Cor." Angel stood there. He enveloped her in a tight hug, but she pushed him back.

"Uh, yes?" She asked. He sat on her bed and Cordelia closed the door, then sat beside him.

"I was so worried about you!" Angel shouted. "Where the hell were you!?"

"When?" She furrowed her eyebrows.

"Last night! Me and Spike were worried about you and Buff. Manicures and pedicures aren't open that late! You lied! Where did you go!?"

"Uh..."

"Right. Thanks." He shook his head. "Doesn't matter, I already know." She widened her eyes. "I was giving you a chance to tell me, but you didn't. You lied. _Again_. I know you were at the club last night. With Buffy. She showed up back here really late, and told us you guys were at the club. I was worried sick because she said she lost you in the crowd and ended up leaving without you."

"Oh." She said.

"Oh? _Oh_? Cordelia! I called the police!"

"You did what!?" She stood up, mouth dropped open.

"What was I supposed to do!? You could have been kidnapped, or taken or killed or worse."  
"What could be worse then that?" She demanded.

"Tortured! I don't know, Cor! All I know is that, I was worried! So naturally, I called the cops."

"Does Buffy know you did that?"

"Yeah, she seemed nervous. Anyway, they said that you needed to be missing for at least 7 hours before they file a missing persons report. I was freaking out, but Spike calmed me down and brought me back to my senses. So I went to sleep, and decided to wait until morning. If you weren't in your dorm the next day, I was going to call the police. But you were here."

"Yep."

"So answer the fucking question!"  
"What??"

"_Where_ were you!?" Cordelia swallowed.

"I spent the night at my parents." Angel hesitated, but then shook his head angily. And then he said, ever so quietly,

"Bull."

"What?"

"BULL. I called them last night! I love you, Cordelia. Do you really think I would just let something like you being missing go? No! I called them, asked them if they'd seen you, told them what happened, and told them to call me if they saw you." Tears moistened her eyes.

"_WHERE_?" He repeated in a rough, angry voice.

"I was with another man, okay!?" They were both quiet for a few moments before Angel spoke again.

"Who?" She sighed. "God damnit, Cor! WHO!?"  
"This guy named Lex. He was really nice.... Last night at least." She whispered. A tear dripped down her face. "I'm so sorry."

"You slept with him? I know you did because you spent the night, but I need to hear it. Cor, I need you to say it." When her eyes met his she saw he was crying too. No tears fell from his eyes, but they filled them, before he blinked them away. His voice was another clue. It was quivering.

"I-..I.." She closed her eyes tightly, then looked up at him. "I slept with Lex. That's why you couldn't find me." Angel ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm so so sorry, baby.." She reached out to cup his face but he quickly slid back.

"I don't even know you anymore! You disgust me. It's over."

"Angel, no.."  
"It's over, Cor. Move on. I'm breaking up with you. I'm done." He stood up and stepped backwards.

"Please."  
"Goodbye. Don't contact me again." He opened the door, and left. Not bothering to close it behind him. Cordelia absorbed everything he'd said, then went hysterical, smothering her face in to the pillow, trying to quell her tears.

**XX**

"Please, please please pick up." Fred said in to the phone. One again she'd reached Gunn's voicemail. "I know you're angry, Charles... But you misunderstood what I said." Fred inhaled. "I love you, I really really do. What I meant was that.. I'm just so not ready to get married. I'm eighteen, nearly nineteen! I want to be in my mid-twenties when I get married. I want to have a nice career, a nice home, a nice husband.. And hopefully one day that can be you."  
"But one day far in the future. Please call me back." Fred hung up. She burrowed her head in to her arms, begging to cry. "Please please...please." She cried in to her arms.

**XX**

Xander and Spike were sitting in Spike's dorm, eating chips and staring at his laptop where a movie was playing known as, "Blood Bath 5".

"Hide behind the bloody door you stupid git." Spike threw a lays chip at the screen. "Oh, there you see. She hid behind it but she hid behind it too late. Stupid bloody women."

"Girls suck." Xander muttered. Spike looked at him,

"What's got your knickers in a twist?"

"Thinking."  
"You think?" Spike blinked.

"Hilarious." Xander glared. "I just..When am I gonna find another girlfriend? After Kory.. It's just hard."  
"Well, interested in anyone?"

"This girl who is my dorm mates girlfriends bestfriend. Met her a couple times. We actually had coffee."  
"Ah, coffee. Nice. Get anywhere?"  
"Not exactly.."

"Ask her to dinner the following night or somethin'?"

"Uh..no. Not exactly."

"Why the bloody hell not? That was your shot, and you blew it!"

"I know..I know. Idiot idiot, idiot!" He smacked his head.

"Well, yeah." Spike agreed. Xander glared at him.

"I'll ask Richard's girlfriend for her friends number."

"There ya go."

**XX**

Gunn closed his phone softly, after hearing Fred's message. He'd gotten over seven within the past hour. He wanted so badly to talk to her, but he wasn't sure he could. Not after his proposal and her rejection. He was starting to understand her saying no, but in denial about it. He didn't want to forgive her, and he wanted it to be her fault. But maybe he shouldn't have done it in the first place. It wasn't a wise decision.

Playing with the phone for a moment, he called her back.

"Hello? Charles?" She picked up right away.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Oh, thank gosh. I'm so so sorry."

"Don't apologize you didn't do anything wrong. It was me. Stupid me."  
"No! You were – Well, you just thought we were ready to take that uh.. that step. But obviously we're not. We still have those kinks in our relationship, not to mention I think we're too young and have too much ahead of us to just think about marriage right away! I mean, you were my first..And I want you to be my last. But what if things get slow and we eventually need a break?"  
"A break?" Gunn asked.

"Yeah. I mean, we might not..but we might. And I love you, I do. We're on fire right now! We're no where near needing one of those. I'm just saying, there may come a time when we want to try experiencing romance with other people to see if we can find anything near as great as what we have now."  
"I...I get that." Gunn answered.

"I'm so glad you do!" Fred sighed in relief. "Can we get together for lunch?"

"Yeah! Sure! Great.. See you in like.. An hour?"

"Okay!"

**1:56 PM**

Angel swore under his breath, sitting on his bed and staring at his phone. He was an idiot. They could've worked something out. They didn't need to break up. Maybe it was just a one time thing. Maybe she wouldn't see him ever again. He jumped in surprise when he saw that his phone was ringing. He picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi sweetie! It's your mother!" Claire said enthusiastically.

"Oh, hi mom."

"I have some news."

"Good or bad?"

"Well..Uh. Not sure. Perhaps good. Should be at least.." She muttered. "You're brothers in town."

_**Brother? I have a brother?**_

Angel tried to remember the past of this new him in the new world, he still had some trouble adgusting...Brother. He remembered now.

_**Twin brother. Angelus... Angelus. Not a psycho murderer in this world though... just an identicle twin brother... hopefully. But I remember that he's a jerk, womanizer, and was emancipated as soon as he turned 16 and moved to Los Angeles. Now he's back in Sunnydale..Why?**_

He blinked a few times.

"Uh, why?"  
"He had some.. money issues. So he's moved back to Sunnydale. He bought a small apartment. I saw it..It's not much, it's actually quite a mess. Disgusting. He has a leak in the roof. Says it's from the person who lives a floor above him and his broken toilet." Claire shuddered. "I'm just glad he's finally made contact with the family again. Not taking the deal with your father well though."

"Oh..You think I should visit him?"

"I do. You need to re -establish your relationship. You were so close when you were children!"

"Then we became teenagers and he stole all of my girlfriends. I was greatful when he moved. I kind of forgot about him.."

"Didn't we all? No contact for about two years, then he calls us out of the blue! I haven't forgiven him, but he_ is _my son. And_ your _brother. So visit him in his.. hell hole."

"Uh, okay. I guess. I need his address."  
"Of course."

**2:25**

Gunn and Fred were eating lunch together. She finished her second chicken finger while he chomped down on his cheeseburger when she glanced up at him.

"I miss this." She said.

"What?"

"Eating together."

"We were only broken up for a day." He chuckled.

"I know! But you had me thinking it was permenant."

"You should know better. I can't live life without you." He took her hand and rubbed his thumb over the back of it.

"I love you, Charles."

"I love you too." He smiled.

"You better." She whispered after a moment. "We should go ice skating together!" She exclaimed.

"Ice skating!? Damn girl." Fred laughed.

"Come on. I used to do it all the time when I was eight. I had fun. Now I want to do it again. Me and you. A date. Ice skating!"  
"I never learned how."

"I'll teach you."

"What if I fall? And someone slides in to me and cuts through my arm with their blades!?"

"I'll protect you." She giggled.

"Good. Under your protection, I'm safe."

**2:40**

Angel showed up at his brother Angelus' apartment soon. He could tell by the building alone that it was run down and old. The moment he approached it the smell of dead rats and stale cheese hit his nostrils. Not to mention a vague smell of vomit. He gagged slightly, trying to hold his breath until he got in.

The moment he closed the door behind him he saw a desk with a bell and no employee behind it, a hooker arguing with a muscular man on the staircase, and a young woman, with bags under her eyes that made her look old, smoking by the door. He walked up to the stairs and the hooker shoved the man she was arguing with.

"Bitch!" He slammed past her on his way out, knocking her shoulder.

"You asshole! Who the fuck do you think you are!" She screamed after him. Once he left she adjusted her skirt and huffed, her purple makeup standing out on her pale face. Her hair was crazy, unhygenic. Slightly disgusted, Angel made his way past her upstairs, her checking him out as he went up. He walked up another flight of stairs and down the smelling hallway, hearing a dog barking from inside one of the rooms.

Approaching room B3, Angel sighed in agitation, before banging on the door.

"Hold up!" A voice yelled. The door swung open, and Angel saw his identicle twin brother Angelus, clad in a white tank-top with a yellow stain on it, and grey sweat pants. He reeked of sweat.

"What are you doing here?"

"Visiting my brother." He said, unmoving. Angelus paused, but stepped aside, allowing Angel to walked in. He shut the door behind him.

"There's a beer in the fridge."  
"Too early for me." Angel didn't really like drinking all that much. He thought he'd probably aquire the taste when he got older. Angelus shrugged and sat at the kitchen table, holding a Corona. He took a swig of it, and Angel warily glanced around the apartment. It was disgusting. The old, small television was on the sports channel, and Angel sat across from him at the table.

"What the hell are you doing in this place?" Angel asked.

"The fuck do you care?"

"I barely do. But you're still my blood." Angelus rolled his eyes.

"Don't get in to this 'family' crap with me. We don't have a real god damned family. Not with our history as one. For fucks sake, our mother actually thinks we were happy growing up. HAPPY. It's fucked up! You know what we dealt with! Our disgusting alcoholic father who beat our mother. Our room was right next to theirs, we had to HEAR her crying as he yelled and hit her with his bottle, but we couldn't do shit because we were six when we first started realizing it."

"Yeah." Angel grinded his teeth. "And you did the _sensible_ thing, and left me and mom with him."  
"You could've come with me. I told you that then."

"And leave our mother to die with that son of a bitch!?" Angel was outraged. "If I _had _left with you, mom would be **SIX** feet under the GROUND right now!" Angel shouted.

"I don't need this shit from you! I'm going through hell. Los Angeles sucked. All I did was sleep with woman after woman. Hey, that was fun.. But.. it did nothing. Then I lost my job as a fucking cashier and I had to come back here. I'm almost nineteen. Look at me! I'm already living like a 40 year old divorced man with nothing to live for."

"Maybe you'd have something to live for if you hadn't abandoned us. I'm sorry your life is shitty but don't think you actually _disserve _this."

"What you do mean disserve?"  
"What I mean, is you don't even disserve this. You disserve to live in a fucking box." Angel stood up so quickly his chair fell back. "Man, I tried. But I'm out of here." Angelus clenched his jaw as he watched his brother storm out.

**TBC**


End file.
